Beauty and the Beast
by Malus Thantos
Summary: Having just defeated the Skullgirl Bloody Marie. Painwheel is out for vengeance against the people that made her a monster. However she meets someone that she thought she would never meet.
1. Jonah

**I have returned from my slumber. I thought I would do a story about Painwheel, her being my favorite character in Skullgirls and also to give her a happy ending not the depressing stuff in Skullgirls. (Not that I don't love the game) Just a recommendation, do not read this if you know nothing about Skullgirls. Also if you haven't played it go do it right now! Story is great and so are the characters. Though I'm waiting for the PS4 version to come out. Anyhoo**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter One Jonah**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter 1

Autumn 1/9/2008

It was Evening in New Meridian, The Skullgirl was defeated! Everyone was celebrating the death of Bloody Marie, the Skullgirl who wanted revenge on the Medici Mafia, for unknown reasons. Many people died during her attack, including most of the Medici family and goons but the city was recovering fast due to being used to the Skullgirls attacks.

The streets and highways were busy as always. Zeppelins still in the air. trains fast approaching towards their destination and on ground level people were busy celebrating around the shops and Cafes, especially in Little Innsmouth. The tadpole (Yu Wans) restaurant, had achieved alot of success due to the customers loving the food and telling their friends and family about the Restaurant. So everyone from across the city was flocking towards Yu Wan and enjoying the peace they would be having in the city for the next seven years.

Everyone was happy….. Well just about everyone.

Maplecrest. Some people call it one of the most beautiful locations in New Meridian. The sun shone on a tree in the middle of lots of withered tulips, in an open space near the park. The tree's leaves were starting to fall off. Red and brown in colour with the sun shinning on them, it made the place almost beautiful.

However it was overshadowed by a figure creeping its way through the flowers. The figure had brown hair, wore a patients garb, it was cream in colour, dirtied by blood and dirt. It covered the top half of the figures body except the whole of her arms, with two sash like strips on the back and front though its back was visible. Attached also were violet gauntlets on the neck, wrists and legs, nails in its shoulders and hair tying it up in a bun with bangs on either side of its face. The body was pale with black looking veins to be seen throughout the figures body, the fingernails and toenails were black but probably the most terrifying of all was the figures skull like mask, showing two red glowing eyes and the gigantic shuriken like wheel connected to a chord going into the figures back.

The brown mask showed stitching around the face and middle almost like an X. The wheel had a skull in the middle of it, with the chords, flesh looking and metal plates flowing through it.

This monster used to be a kind sweet and cute little girl by the name of Carol, She didn't have many friends and she was shy but she still had a best friend named Filia Medici and a loving family. Everyday after school even on weekends, she would walk on the beach with her best friend and then go home gardening, being taught by her loving father.

However, that all ended for Carol after she got kidnapped by a nurse named Valentine and was taken to the mysterious secret ASG labs: (Anti Skullgirl Labs) Lab Zero. She was operated on by Valentine and a man named Brain Drain. After implanting the skull girls blood and the two synthetic parasites Gae Bolga Matrix and the Buer drive, Carol was turned into the Monster we see now. Painwheel.

Painwheel stopped and looked down at the flowers with interest. She picked two up in one hand, she stared at the tulips in her hand and all her aggressiveness immediately drained out of her replaced by sadness. Wishing she could go back to the life she had Painwheel's grip intensified on the tulip, crushing it in her hand and let it fall onto the grass.

After being operated on, Painwheel's psyche was unhinged, she suffered from temper tantrums and uncontrollable rage. She also was extremely paranoid, not trusting anybody and had to wrestle control over her mind from the never ending voices that resonated in her mind. Most notably Brain Drain, as he had tried to control her these last couple of weeks.

"Bastard Brain Drain. You can't get far! I'll kill you for what you did to me!" A gruff voice said. Unfortunately it was Painwheel's own voice and she was getting sick of it. "I was so close to killing that stupid Brain headed freak too!"

Painwheel started to creep steadily along the Flowers. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll find him soon enough and I know were to look for him!"

Having just run into the man that took away her life after defeating the Skullgirl and being shunned by her parents. Painwheel had hoped to kill him, they had engaged in a short tussle but Brian Drian managed to escape, however Painwheel did manage to wound him.

Painwheel continued on for a few more minutes. She was reaching the end of the park until she saw a pond with a duckling in it. Painwheel shuffled her way towards it and looked down at the duckling.

Trying to regain her voice, Painwheel picked up the duckling in both her hands. "Are you lost? You look like you don't have a family, abandoned like me." The duckling gave a "Quack."

Painwheel looked around and found a lake. She creped over to it and set the duckling down. "Go, try and find your family. At least they'll welcome you back." The duckling looked up at Painwheel and "Quacked." happily before swimming off.

After a few minutes Painwheel went back to the pond and looked at her reflection in the water. Her mask was stained with blood and dirt. She quickly splashed water on her face and then she realized that her mask was still on her face.

Using the strength of the skull girl blood within her, she grabbed her mask with one hand and tried to tare it off her face. The stitching parts would not part with her face easily and blood was dripping out of the wounds. A few seconds later it came off. Even after that she didn't feel any pain, maybe because her blood was cold and her nerves were dead, that would make her a zombie wouldn't it?

Brushing these thoughts away. Painwheel looked at her reflection again in the water, looking at her face. Her real face.

Her face had scars left by the stitches around her face and the X in the middle. Her eyes iris was black with a red pupil and a black dot. The rest of her face was fine but the damage had been done, Painwheel punched the water in disgust.

"I'M A FREAK! A MONSTER!" Painwheel screamed in anger but she immediately let out a cry of sorrow. "Why me? Why couldn't they take someone else? My life was bad yeah but at least I had my family and my best friend, the bulling was alright nothing too extreme, and my grades were alright. Then they took me away and made me into this thing!" Painwheel's voice was cracking from talking too much. She continued to sob.

However, Painwheel remembered something else she had when she had her normal life and smiled. "Jonah."

* * *

Spring 4/4/2008

 _The bell rang and school was over. Filia Medici was looking for her best friend Carol. Filia was one of the most popular girls in school having the looks and the personality but she was different from the others due to being more caring and being friends with Carol, other people didn't complain though as long as Filia was still Filia._

 _Filia ran into her friends Beth and Eve. "Hey girls have you seen Carol?" The girls giggled. "I don't know why you bother with her Medici. she's a weirdo and has a weird face. Why don't you come with us? We're hitting the big city going around the shops, you should come with." Beth said. Eve was getting increasingly annoyed by Filia, always looking out for that Girl. "Yeah Filia it'll be fun. Maybe we can go see your uncle Vitale? He's a sweet guy and handsome too." Eve giggled._

 _Filia didn't have time for this and she didn't like the big city anyway. "No thanks I need to find Carol." Filia brushed passed them, calling her friends name. "Let's go Beth. Leave Filia with her little friend." Eve said, while walking the other way._

 _Carol was busy staying after school in the art room, painting a dog surrounded by flowers and a tree with yellow leaves. Jonah was sitting across from Carol pretending to do his own work but really he just stayed to look at Carol and probably talk to her as well._

" _Come on Jon, just go up and say hi no big deal."_

 _Jonah had liked Carol when he first laid eyes on her. She was cute with a lovely personality, he was just too shy and nervous to say hi or anything for that matter,_

 _He made up his mind and walked up to her. Carol was too busy with her work to notice his presence and continued painting. Jonah hesitated but then made his move._

" _That.. uh is a lovely picture." He said. Carol turned around and smiled at the newcomer. "Thanks but its nothing really, I just paint what I think." Jonah smiled back. "Really that's.. cool maybe.. You should be and artist?" Carol blushed. "You think so?" She asked shyly. Jonah hesitated. "Of course! I bet you would be one of the best artists ever!" Carol's face went completely red. "Gee thanks." Carol hid her face but then she made a quick look at him and recognized his face._

" _Hey aren't you Jonah Life? You were that funny kid from First year weren't you? Carol asked. Jonah rubbed the back of his neck. "Ye…yeaah that was ..me.. I.I .. did a lot of stupid …things back ..the..n ha ha" Jonah was starting to sweat and go red. "Keep it together Jonah." Jonah walked back to his desk and gathered up his things. "So.. Heh …. Are you.. Uh um.. You know.. Doing.. Uh" Jonah was starting to fall over his words and he went back to packing._

 _Carol looked concerned and was worried. "Are you okay?" Jonah shot up and laughed. "Yeah I'm chill, I'm fine don't worry about… me… so uh.. I was .. Wondering if-"_

 _He was cut off by Filia coming into the room. "There you are. I was worried you got lost or something." Carol smiled At Filia. "I was just doing some painting. Ms Victoria suggested I should finish some work, so I just stayed in the classroom to finish it off don't be mad at me." Filia laughed. "Why would I be mad at you? Come on lets go."_

 _Carol started packing and was about to leave with Filia when Jonah asked her something._

" _Hey.. Um can I see.. You again..?" Filia laughed. "What do you mean? you see her every week you moron. Carol shot Filia a "I'm not laughing face." Filia immediately stopped laughing. Carol turned her attention to Jonah and did a reassuring smile. "Sure.. I gue..ss you're we..ird but you are um fu….nny? see you on Monday."_

 _Filia and Carol left after that, leaving Jonah by himself. Jonah couldn't understand what just happened, she just called him funny! that's good isn't it?_

 _Filia and Carol were out of school and making their way towards the beach. Filia was curious about the guy Carol was with. "So, he's seems nice weird but nice." Carol nodded. "Yeah he seems shy like me but he is kinda cute." Filia grinned. "Oh this sounds fun. Are you going to talk to him again? Carol blushed and pondered for a moment. "I..I...I don't know, we'll just see what happens I guess."_

 _And the girls continued on there way. Unknown to them, a woman was watching them._

" _Yes she's a perfect candidate. Understood, I'll watch her for a few more weeks then take her."_

 _The woman walked along the pavement and brought down her surgical mask. "Stupid Brain head." She smiled, and continued on._

* * *

Autumn 1/9/2008

Painwheel laughed but it sounded more like a cough. "He was an idiot but he was funny. At least he accepted me, I wonder what he's doing now?"

The brunette picked up her mask and fitted it on her face, she then made her way out of the park and into the alleyways. Remembering where the lab was when she was ordered by Brain Drain, she retraced her steps and was getting closer, until she got a headache and a voice popped into her head.

" _Painwheel, you are returning like I asked."_ It was the Big head himself. Painwheel grunted. "Yeah I am, just not in the way you hoped. You better start praying to the Trinity because when I get there you're dead!" Painwheel heard a chuckle. " _Why must you still resist my attempts to control you? You defeated the Skullgirl as were my orders, I only wish to help you."_

Painwheel was getting pissed. "I defeated the Skullgirl out on a whim not for YOU! And help me? That's a load of crap and you know it! What about those times you tried to control me? You forgetting about those?" The voice sighed. _"I did that only to make sure that the Skullgirl was defeated. I will admit my attempts were a bit extreme but it was in the best interests of the city. Enough we'll talk inside."_

Painwheel smirked. "Oh we'll do more than talk Brain Drain."

* * *

Inside the heart of Lab Zero a man was looking over his latest project.

The man wore a buttoned up trench coat with a belt at the waist, brown jeans underneath with brown brooks to match the jeans but the man's other features were less common for a man. He wore a helmet with 4 spikes coming out of the front, back, left and right of his head and the helmet almost looked like a face, red eyes could be seen coming out of the helmet but the most distinguished feature was his brain that could be seen and his hands which were needles.

Brain Drain peered down at his creation and connected the face to the subject, he then took a step back. "RF-MODELR003-86. Activate boot up sequence.

" **UPLOADING DATA COMPLETE. BEGINNING REBOOTING IN: 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."**

The computer shut off and the Lab went dark, save for the lamp hanging over the operating table and the tanks holding the other subjects. Brain Drain walked around the table inspecting his new creation.

"She will be here soon so I need to make sure that she doesn't resist. I have already taken damage from our last encounter and Fukua is not ready yet, so it's up to you now. First identify yourself." Brain Drain folded his arms.

He was wondering if this experiment was even an success. He spent months on this project, uploading data daily so he could create her, give her a personality and turn her into one of Lab Zero's best agents but still remaining loyal to Lab Zero. No movement was made. Failure, guess he should start on Fukua. Before he left however he heard a robotic voice.

 **"I. AM MORE THAN A ROBOT."** Yellow eyes shot open, the robot sat up and grinned at her creator.

 **"Except not really. Playing off error. DOOT-DOOT-DOOT-DOO- Beep. Boop. Meow."**

* * *

 **Eh, Second Fanfic's are always hard. Give me feed back on the story and characters (If they are true to the original) I leave that in your hands. Review at your leisure and have a good one.**


	2. Beep Boop Meow Enter Robo Fortune!

**And I am back. I apologize for the wait. I was wondering how I could keep the characters true to how they act in the game, except for Robo Fortune I just came up with her on the spot because her story and personality haven't been shown in the game or her story yet. Also I was just checking the fanfiction for the Skullgirls stories and really! This much! Common guys we've raised this much money and we don't have enough Skullgirls Fanfictions! Hell am a guy and I love the stuff they come up with at lab Zero. Common guys we can do better than that. Also. Two things: First, I have added an extra bit at the last chapter, so you might be a bit confused if you read the first part of this one. Second, thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Anyway enough of me rambling.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Two Beep. Boop. Meow. Enter Robo Fortune!**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter 2

Autumn 1/9/2008

Brain Drain was a bit shocked but he kept calm. He finally did it. He finally created a sentient robot with artificial intelligence. combined with the weapons she has in her arsenal and the data he's collected, implemented into her system, she was basically invincible!

His only concerns were her emotional side and the Weapons, He had rushed her completion to make sure he had more ASG units ready to combat any intruders or people who would stand in his way. The weapons may be a bit unstable with the Theonite beams and self destruction mode but he put in safety locks just in case. Also, to use a template for Subject O-86 design he used Nadia Fortune. Her skills and speed were unmatched and her immortality was also something that sparked his interest, so he decided to use her as a template for the design. The new version being stronger, faster and more cunning than the original. However he also used the originals personality which combined with the Robot Brain, may make the new versions personality unstable. On top of that he hadn't had time to check her emotional system or her brain due to rushing her completion but he needed assistance with controlling Painwheel.

Taking a chance and still keeping his calm. Brain Drain walked behind the counter and unplugged the wires and chords attached to her back and head. As he did that, the robot took in her surroundings and her creator.

Brain Drain walked round and stood in front of the robot. She was still playing that key bored that had emerged from her body, strange he never implanted that. Not wanting to hear her singing anymore, he spoke up. "No. None of that. Just state your name and objective." He said.

Robo Fortune smiled. **"Dramatic. Paws. I. Am. Robo Fortune. Created. To. Capture. Painwheel. And. Also. To. Destroy. Anyone. Who. Gets. In. Lab. Zero's. Way. Can. I. Having. Been. Acquired. A. Cheeseburger?"**

Brain Drain sighed. "No." Robo Fortune, eager to annoy Brain Drain asked another. **"Can. I. Ask. You. Another. Question?"**

Brain Drain nodded.

" **Do. You. Believe. In. Fuzzy. Set. Theory?"** Brain Drain blinked. "What is that supposed to mean?" Robo Fortune shrugged. **"No. idea. I. Just. Wanted. To. See. Your. Reaction. Ha. Ha. Ha."**

Brain Drain sighed again. "Maybe I shouldn't have rushed your completion, no matter. Alright, to make sure that your stable do you know who I am?"

Robo Fortune nodded. **"You. Are. The. Director. Of. Lab. Zero. And. My. Creator. Brain. Drain. Also. Has. Anyone. Ever. Told. You. That. You. Have. A. big. Head?"**

Brain Darin face palmed. "Good and no. Second check your system and body for any malfunctions and to make sure everything working is properly.

Robo Fortune. Got up off the table and stood in front of her creator. Brain Drain was impressed, it seems she is obedient, listens to commands and there seems to have been no malfunctions in her movement or programming. Apart from her personality, which seems to have picked up on Nadia Fortune's data.

The light was now shinning on her metallic body. Her appearance was similar to Ms Fortune except with some changes. she had robotic cat shaped ears standing upright which glowed in the dark, her yellow eyes also glowed with a black line coming out of both her eyes and ending at her neck. On her forehead was four ! Signs. Also the robot had her own metal life gem which wasn't real just used as decoration, like Painwheel she wore light blue gauntlets on her neck and wrists on her hands she wore short turquoise gloves on her hands as well. Her metallic belt attached to her waist had six additional pouches, holding smoke grenades, ropes and many other manner of things she had in those. Unlike Ms Fortune however Robo Fortune possessed armor with metal shoulder pads and a copy of Ms Fortunes sweater, which was metal on Robo Fortune's chest.

The robots eyes glowed yellow, as she updated and checked her system. **"Weapons. Primed. And. Online. System. No. faults. Detected. ERROR. Theonite. Beams. Unstable. Updating. Theonite. Readings, Fixed. Pun. Mode. Online. Body. Modifications, No. Faults. Detected. System. Update. Complete. Beep. Boop. Meow."**

Robo Fortunes eyes turned back to normal yellow and she began to walk towards the tanks which held the other subjects. Brain Drain was curious about her interest with the tanks but he needed her to complete her objective.

Drain walked in front of the robot halting her advance. "I'm afraid that is not your objective. Robo Fortune you are to capture Painwheel. You may look at the other subjects once you are finished."

Robo Fortune titled her head, almost wondering about the question but then continued on her way pushing Brain Drain out of the way. Brain Drain shocked grabbed her wrist, Robo Fortune immediately turned round and kicked Brain Drain in the face. Brain Drain grabbed his helmet, noticing no damage was done. Strange.

Meanwhile, Robo Fortune glared at Brain Drain, her chest opening up to reveal the Theonite beams and they were charging up.

Brain Drain was worried for minute Is she unstable? Will she destroy the lab? One way to find out. "Invoking command protocol 53. Access code 38G-27-42. I order you to find Subject O-84 and bring her to me alive is that understood?"

Robo Fortunes chest closed and her intense glare was replaced by calmness. **"Command. Protocol. 53. Accepted. Overriding. Autonomous. Control."** Robo Fortune turned round and walked over to the tunnel entrance. **"Subject. O-84. AKA. Painwheel. Is. Entering. Tunnels. I. Will. Intercept. And. Capture. Her. ERROR. ERROR."** The Robot started twitching.

Brain Drain was getting tired of this. "What's wrong now?" He asked the robot. Robo Fortune turned round with a glare in her eyes. **"Don't. try. To. Control. Me. I. know. My. Objective, I. just. Wanted. To. See. What. Was. In. the. Tanks. But. I. can. See. That. You. Really. Want. Painwheel. Back, So. I. will. Capture. Her. And. Bring. Her. To. you."** Saying that the Robot turned, opened the tunnel hatch.

Brain Drain began tapping his chin. "I suppose this will have to suffice. Now get out there and execute your mission. I'm going back to the drawing bored to think where I went wrong."

Robo Fortune looked back at her creator. **"Beep. Boop. I. Will. Not. Fail, Barring. Control. Unit. Apathy."** "Crash and burn." Brain Drain said. "When you see Painwheel, Tell her I'm sick of her ignoring my messages."

Robo Fortune nodded and jumped into the hatch.

" **This shouldn't take long Beep. Boop. Meow."**

* * *

Brain Drain stood there dumbstruck. She resisted the command protocol, he couldn't believe it! her resistance is staggering. "Alright I need to connect with her through psychic communication." Brain Drain walked to the stairs to the director office. It is were he could communicate with people through psychic communication. Also, which had screens and cameras throughout the lab and banisters connecting, so travel and commutation was easy. Brain Drain sat down and closed his eyes. "Beginning synchronization."

* * *

Painwheel was getting more and more eager and happy, as she walked through the secret tunnel towards the lab. At last she would get her revenge on that stupid brain headed control freak! And after she was done with him she'd go after the nurse too, though I think she'd still be unconscious due to the church collapsing after her battle with the Skullgirl. Either way it doesn't matter, she'd get her revenge.

Painwheel continued getting closer to the entrance to the lab, when she stopped. There were three tunnels in front of her: one leading to Lab 8, the other to the Bridge and one to Lab Zero. She knew were to go however she felt a strange presence watching her. Painwheel stood at the ready, her wheel starting to spin in defence. She then heard a voice a robotic voice.

" **Cannot. Engage. Deleting. First. Law. Beep. Boop. Meow."** In quick fashion a laser shot out of the darkness. Painwheel back flipped and landed in the air her wheel spinning. "Who are you?" The girl growled. Two yellow eyes shot open, they were coming out of the third tunnel and were getting closer. Painwheel not waiting for an answer, shot her hand forward and the black nails sprouted forth going right into the third tunnel to hit their target.

She heard a "Clang." of the nails connecting but the yellow eyes kept coming forward. A cocky voice came from the eyes. **"It's. like. I. always. Say, Never. Send. A. Cyborg. To. Do. A. Robots. Job."** Painwheel was getting more and more pissed off. This thing whatever it is was getting in her way but she couldn't see it. "Come out of the shadows damn it! Show yourself!" Painwheel shouted.

A light was shinning down on the third tunnel, probably the city hole shinning in. The yellow eyes stopped in the light for Painwheel to see. Her assailant, it was a Robot of some kind and it looked familiar. Painwheel's eyes widened. It was Ms Fortune! But it looked more like a Robo Fortune, it also seemed to be scanning her. The Robot had in her hands one of her nails, she shot at it. Taking a step forward held tilted, the Robot lifted her hand showing off the nail. Smirking she crushed it and let it fall to the floor, almost to show and tell her. "Yeah your attacks do nothing."

The Robot took another step forward, still with her head tilted. **"Scanning. ERROR. Blood. Source. From. Skullgirl. Detected. Parasite. Detected. Identified. As. Gae Bolga Matrix. And. Buer Drive. Personality, Rage. Rage. More. Rage. Anger, Doubt, Sadness, Longing. Rage. Wow. You. Have. A. Lot. Of. Rage. Scanning. Complete."**

The Robot then started to run to Painwheel, with her claws at the ready. Painwheel didn't wait and lunged at the Robot with her wheel, turning it into scissors. The two ASG units clashed. With The Robot stopping the wheel from cutting into her by holding it with her hands.

Painwheel was annoyed by this but was curious about the robot. "Who are you?" Painwheel asked with interest.

The robot was starting to lose the battle of strength, though she stood firm and answered. **"I. Am. Subject. O-86. But. You. Can. Call. Me. Robo Fortune. Pleasure. To. Meet. Your. Aquittance. Subject. O-84. Aka. Painwheel Carol."** Painwheel was shocked that the robot knew her name but she growled in anger. "Then you must be one of Brain Drains toys! I'll smash and break you Robot!"

Still locked in their tussle. Robo Fortunes eyes flashed. **"Hatred. Of. Puns. Detected."** Robo Fortune smirked. **"Activating. Pun. Mode!"**

* * *

 **A bit shorter but I shall improve on my next chapter. Please give me feedback on the characters (If they are true to the original) and my story, reviews are always appreciated. As always review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	3. Until Now? (Part One)

**And we are back. This chapter is going to be a bit different than the rest. Due to it being focused on another one of my favorite characters and how he see's people from being humans to tools and his transformation into darkness. This story is about Painwheeel and Jonah but I just wanted to put in some back story for this character and some others because it's not really explained in the actual game how some parts happened. Don't worry we'll get back to Robo Fortune punning the shit out of Painwheel in the next chapter. I apologize to those that were looking forward to Painwheel fighting Robo Fortune and Brain Drain and meeting Jonah but don't worry they are still the main characters. Anywho on with the story.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Anyone else think they should make a Skullgirls movie?**

 **Enjoy Chapter Three Until Now? (Part one)**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter Three

Summer 27/6/2008

" _Target is moving towards the beach, your orders? Yes. Hm. Wouldn't it just be better to get her now. Of course. Yes I understand. Very well I'll watch her a bit longer."_

 _A woman wearing a long overcoat put her hand to her side. She was standing on a pavement in Maplecrest, a lane that went down to the beach. It was evening and the sun was just about to go down to start the eclipse of night._

 _Pulling down her surgeon mask she sighed. "That stupid idiot waiting for her potential to go up. Why doesn't he stalk her himself if he is so hell bent on keeping tabs on her? Its for a greater cause Valerie calm down. Remember after this you can take a break relax. I wonder if Holly will be finished her assignment? Knowing Christine she'd probably keep her out with Patty. Ha, it would be better if she could straiten things out with the Big headed bastard but oh well."_

 _Valerie pulled up her surgeons mask and continued down the lane towards the beach._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Lab 7. A man with shoulder length pulled back black hair was sitting on one of the monitor seats looking over the widely spaced complex. Scientists and mechanics were having there breaks, so everything was quiet._

 _The man put his hands behind his head and sighed. "Another day, another time, looking over the complex being bored. (sigh) kind of miss the good old days._

 _Just then hands crept up over his face. He knew who it was, he heard giggling. "Peek a boo." A soft mature voice said. The man just smiled. "You're back early. I thought you would be out longer with Hollow and Patty?" The woman pulled the seat round to face her and took her hands off the man's face. "Yeah but we finished are assignment quicker then we expected, so I thought.. What are you staring at?" She had noticed he was smiling at her eyes and then her face. The man stood up and put his hand to her cheek. "It's because your face is just like Christmas morning. When you get a present. I'm so glad I got a beautiful present as you Christmas."_

 _Christmas blushed. "I've got a real name you know Chris." Chris took his hand off and began to walk to the front exit. "I know but Christmas is special because it was on that day that I first met you." He looked back and smiled at her." Christmas got over her day dreaming and began to hurry after him. " Hey, where are you going?" "We've got time off right now. Lets take advantage of it and go to our spot." He called back. Saying that, they both walked out arm in arm._

 _The sun was still shinning but it was departing the Canopy Kingdom, allowing the moon to come through. Christmas and Chris were sitting on a bench next to a fully green tree in Maplecrest park. The scenery was beautiful, you could see the suburbs and the city in the distance but right now Christmas was enjoying resting on Chris's shoulder._

 _Chris looked down at Christmas. She was wearing a nurses outfit, though without the stockings wearing blue jeans instead and her hat being off. Also she was wearing boots instead of high heels and her glasses and latex gloves were off. She had red hair that was pulled back into a bun at the back with two bangs going on either side of her face, also she had a big line scar that went down the middle of her left eye. Chris didn't care though, she still looked beautiful._

 _Chris wore a short sleeved black shirt with brown jeans and brooks._

 _Christmas looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. "You know you're so mean to me at times." Chris raised an eyebrow playfully. "And how pray tell do you mean that?" "You spend more time talking with Valentine then you do with me!" Chris eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you why I was in contact with Valentine over the past Four months. "Christmas folded her arms ."It's her breasts isn't it?" Chris fell off the bench "Excuse me?!" Christmas shot him a glare. "Don't give me that Christopher Drain! She has the biggest breasts of us girls but mine are big too damn it. See!"_

 _Christmas put her boobs in front of Chris face. Chris immediate kept his eyes shut. "Honey as much as your breasts are lovely and big to look at, that is not the reason I have been in contact with her. Besides you have more beauty and a better personality than her." Christmas helped Chris back on the bench and folded her arms again. "Really? I mean.. Very well I'll give you a chance to explain yourself. Speak now before I chance my mind."_

 _Chris nodded. "Okay so you know about the Skullgirl right?" Christmas nodded. "Well since the Skullheart will appear next month in July. I thought it would be time to get some new ASG units to be ready to face the new Skullgirl. After the previous Skullgirl's attacks, Scientists collected some of her blood and shipped it off to one of the ASG labs that was created in secret for special projects. This Lab was called Lab Zero. I have recently became the new Director and I thought I could study the Skullgirls blood so we could implant it in new ASG units. Unfortunately none of the subjects we tested were compatible, so I asked Valentine a favor, her being the most stealthiest of the Last Hope, to go search for someone who would be willing for a test. Four months ago Valentine came across a girl with a rare blood type. She is a suitable candidate and I have asked Valentine to keep a watch on her until I can get everything prepared and we can talk to her parents. So what do you think?_

 _Christmas was shocked to hear about such things, mostly him being the Director of one of the Labs. "Chris please have you no respect for the life outside of the Labs? We take people who are hurt or badly wounded and turn them into ASG units, not study them and then take them away like test subjects. People who have a happy life, have family and friends. They deserve peace, not this life we have."_

 _Chris took both of Christmas hands. "But Christmas I'm doing this for the good of the Kingdom. Sacrifices have to me made for the greater good. I'm doing this for the evryone and for you. Besides the girl doesn't seem to have a good life, I would be doing her a favor. I don't want to see more people die again not after what I've witnessed. I don't want to see a dying corpse of you, I could never live with myself."_

 _Chris started to cry. Christmas pulled him into a hug. "Shhhhhhsh. I know you want to protect me and everyone but you don't have to do it alone and take innocents. Remember the most important thing in life is happiness and being loved. We can find another way with dealing with the Skullgirl okay?" Chris looked at the woman he loved dearly and nodded. "I'll.. Go call off Valentine when we get back. I'm sorry. Yes, nothing is more important then love and happiness. Christmas thank you for reminding me. I didn't get much love when I was younger." Christmas smirked. "Hey you have me now and the rest of us are here for you as well, now let's go we're going to be late Avian will scold us if we are."_

 _As the happy couple were making their way back, a voice called out to them. "Excuse me but could I have just a couple of seconds of your time please?" They turned round to find a man with a card in his two fingers and Leaflets._

 _He had fair long hair that went down to his shoulders, with two bangs on either side of his face, with red see through shades. He also had a tiny love heart shape beard. Clothes wise, he wore a cream jacket with an unbuttoned at the top, purple shirt, with red jeans tied by a belt and black brooks._

 _The man grinned. "It will only take a second." Chris was interested in this man for some reason, he didn't know why though. "Sure. what do you need?" "I couldn't help noticing you and your lovely wife are a bit bored with your own personal boring pathe- um sorry happy lives." Chris laughed. "Oh we're not married, She's my fiancé. We are planning to get married in the summer." Christmas nudged him in the side. "Ow." The man took Christmas hand and kissed it. "Pleasure is mine Ma'am." Christmas took her hand away. The man continued. "Yeah, heh I just thought that you'd like to know that one of the greatest in the world is coming back to New Meridian! Here take these, spread the word to your family and friends!" The man gave them leaflets. "Chao."_

 _Chris broke into a run and caught up with the man "Wait, you didn't tell us your name." The man gave Chris a card with a phone number. "My card." The man winked at Chris. "Stay cool babycakes." Chris looked at the card. "Zane MacDougal? 0755667821" Christmas walked up to Chris and showed him the leaflet. "Beowulf is coming back?! Cool I used to watch him when I was a kid! It'll be great to see him aga!- Ow. Ow. Ow." Christmas grabbed his ear. "Yeah but for now Lab 7 first, Beowulf Second." And the happy couple walked back to the Lab._

 _Unknown to them though Zane was watching them in the shadows. "Don't they know?" He took off his glasses and his face came apart, revealing a nun underneath wearing the same shades. "Not to talk to strangers? Fools." Turning away, Double walked into the shadows of the forest. "Time to get Marie started. Yes. First target Lab 7, second The Last Hope."_

* * *

Summer 5/7/2008

 _Chris was the happiest man of his life. Everything was going great! New ASG units like Peacock though he kept his project Painwheel in reserve, Him getting more time off, along with Christmas and everything was peaceful. The final thing that would make his life complete would be this, Chris brought a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring with a Lapis Lazuli diamond on the middle._

 _Chris hoped Christmas would say yes, if she did his life would be complete. He wouldn't have to worry anymore. Maybe Christmas was right, happiness and love are the most precious thing. He never had that when he was younger, the bulling, his mother dying in a accident, his father not understanding him but when he met her everything was right in the world._

 _Chris was so nervous but he was calm as always. He did the same thing he always did when he arrived at the Lab, eye and hand test to confirm it was him and voice confirmation. He walked inside._

 _As Chris walked along he felt like something wasn't right, he felt death in the air and eyes were watching him. He stepped on something wet, he looked down. It was a red puddle. It was blood. Chris looked in front of him. The monitors were smashed, the control desk was destroyed and the banisters were collapsing. He saw one of the scientists on the floor. He saw her chest rise and fall, she was still alive!_

 _Quickly as a flash he ran over to her and knelt by her side. "Hey, hey!" The woman opened her eyes hazily. "Chris you're back." Chris smiled. "Yeah I'm back Katherine, everything is going to be alright. First things first, who did this to you?" "The Skullgirl reappeared qui….cker… than we …..expected. she att…cked the L..ab we didn't ha…ve time …to counter attack or contact Lab 8 …" Katherine coughed. Chris held her back. "No, you don't need to go on." Katherine gripped Christopher's shirt. "No … N..o you need to here this. The Skullgirl was younger … this.. Time.. But very powerful.. Also.. Sh..e was with.. A strang..e woman she l..ooked like a Nun." Katherine coughed again. "And what about Christmas and the others!" Chris asked hastily. Katherine smiled weakly. "They're …okay we had to… eva..cuate the fac..lity they're gone now .. To Lab 8.. Some are still out..side.. Waiting.. For mo..re survivors though.." Chris looked down at the floor. "That's a relief." Katherine laughed. "Ha heh (cough) Make sure y..ou propose.. To … he…r….." Katherine went limp in Chris's arms._

 _Chris let her down gently. "Rest in peace Katherine." Just then Chris heard a noise. He turned to the sound to find the entrance opened and what looked to be a Nun going out. Chris quickly ran towards her. "Hey you. Get back her-" Chris was cut off by flames bursting onto his face. He was sent flying into the banister, with it collapsing on him._

 _Lab 7 was destroyed._

* * *

Summer 9/7/2008

 _Chris awoke on a bed in Lab 8. He couldn't feel his face, his arms or hands. "Glad to see you are awake" A voice said. Chris looked up, hoping it to be Christmas but he saw Valentine instead. "Easy Chris you're fine now." Chris closed his eyes. "Valentine where is Christine?" Valentine brought down her surgeon mask. She was in normal clothes, blue jeans, with a black shirt and black trainers. "She's on a mission right now. I'll be going out tomorrow with the rest of the Last Hope to track down the Skullgirl and that mysterious Nun." Chris opened one eye. "Valentine please get me a mirror." Valentine walked over to his bed side and gave him one off his desk._

" _Don't take off the bandages. The Doctors want you to be in bed for a couple of more days, the new implants may be unstable but it was the only way to save you." Chris brought the mirror to his face. Looking at his reflection, his face was completely covered in bandages, so were his arms and hands "How long did it take them to implant these?" He noticed four spikes sticking out of his head along with his arms and hands feeling more metal._

 _"Four days. We found you under a banister, luckily we came to see if there were any survivors. Christmas was devastated but she new you would be alright. I'll give it to you straight Chris, the doctors had to implant you with a special life support helmet, you're brain and face were heavily damaged. It was the only way to save you. Your hands and arms were crushed under the rubble, so we had to give you implants there as well. I'm sorry."_

 _Chris opened his other eye. "Valentine would you do me a favor. It is really important." Valentine nodded. "Sure what can I do?"_

 _Chris's eyes darkened. "Remember that assignment I had you on but cancelled? I'm resuming it. Your orders are to go to Maplecrest, take the girl. By force or diplomacy I don't care just take her and meet me in Lab Zero tomorrow after your assignment. Alrigtht? Valentine hesitated. "But Chris we can't just kidnap her against her will s-" "Sacrifices have to me made for the good of the Kingdom." Chris snapped. "And Valentine I'm not Chris Drain anymore. Just call me Doctor." Valentine nodded. "As you wish. What was this project called again?" Chris's face almost turned into a smile._

" _Project Painwheel"_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard on trying to make the characters look and sound original with a bit of OC to fill in the background. Next chapter we are back to Painwheel vs Robo Fortune, so don't worry about that. Tell me what you thought of the story, review at your leisure and have a good one! ...I still want a Skullgirls movie.**


	4. Until Now? (Part Two)

**Wow that was quick, a new chapter already? Well I Just Finished the last one and I wanted to conclude with the Prequel ark about Brain Drain. Hope some of you noticed how I connected it with the game. Anyway Painwheel and Jonah will be the main focus now, so don't worry about that. Also for this one get ready for some good old fashioned puns! Thank you for the reviews by the way, you guys are awesome. Salty updates are the best!**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Four Until Now? (Part Two)**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter Four

Summer 9/7/2008

 _Carol had just left the school along with Jonah. Filia had to stay behind for some overtime work. Carol and Jonah made there way to the row of Suburb houses. Carol's was the furthest ahead, so Jonah would have to stop soon._

 _The sun was shinning with blue skies accompanying them, the trees next to the houses were already starting to turn red, orange and brown just little specs but you see them if you looked closely. The pavement was a lovely craftsmanship but it was over shadowed by a figure watching the Highschooler's._

 _Jonah was so nervous about being with Carol alone, he was afraid he would muck up his chance to ask her on a date. So many other opportunities always failed, he'd already become fast friends with her over the months after that little incident in Ms Victoria's room. Now he just needed to tie the loop._

 _Both of them were getting near to Jonah's house and the man in question hadn't said a signal word. "Come on Jonah." He thought. "So Carol.. Um you sure you don't want me to walk ..you uh home?" Carol was a little shorter than Jonah, she looked up and smiled at him. "Of course silly, my house isn't too far ahead." Carol was a bit annoyed that he hadn't asked her out yet but she'd let it slide because he was nervous, then again she was too._

 _Jonah laughed. "Yeah right. Silly me. I forgot." Silence once again. They reached Jonahs house and he was about to walk inside. "Damn it, I blew it no maybe it isn't too late." He turned around and faced Carol who was about to walk off. " Um Carol could I speak to you for a second?" Carol nodded. "Of course, don't be shy asked away."_

 _Jonah started to sweat. "Uh Jeez.. don't know how to say this um Carol for as long as I can remember I uh.. Well I've liked you.. You are cute, beautiful, great artist and you have.. A great personality so I was.. Uh … wondering .. If you' d like to go on a da-" Jonah was cut off but Carol hugging him. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. Yes." They broke the hug Carol was crying and was red. "Jonah wiped away her tears. "Hey it's alright. I'm sorry I never asked sooner but no time like the present I always .. Say." He put his thumbs up in a nice guy pose. Carol laughed._

 _Jonah took her hand. "Let's start things off slow. OK? How about we go out tomorrow?" Carol beamed. "Yes I'd love that. Wel.l I ne..ed to go so.." Jonah smiled. "I still need to give you something." Jonah bent down and kissed her cheek. Carol was like a red pepper now. "Alright.. Jonah see you tomorrow.." She walked along very slowly but happily Jonah was sweating like crazy. "I did it! Finally I really hope everything will go perfect tomorrow. I'm the happiest guy in the world right now." Saying that he took a last look at Carol before going into his house._

 _Little did he know that was the last he saw of Carol._

 _Carol continued on her way, she was almost at her house when she saw a shadow cover hers. "Hey kid, can I talk to you for a second." Carol turned around to see a woman dressed as a nurse. Her blue hair was wrapped in a pony tail like a pineapple at the back with one band of hair covering her right eye, she seemed to also have a bandage on it. Carol took a step back. "Um I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

 _Valentine smirked through her mask. "Damn right you shouldn't. I've been watching you for a while Carol, don't know why Big head is interested in you but I don't care, let's get this over with." Valentine took a step forward, Carol broke into a run to get to her house but she felt a hand grab her mouth and something sharp pierce her neck. "I'm sorry about this, truly." Carol was starting to see darkness. "Jonah." she lost conciseness._

* * *

 _Meanwhile still on his hospital bed. Chris was having doubts. Christmas had visited once before she went off on the mission but he was asleep. He needed to protect her but he was unsure. "Was Christmas right? Love…. Love is nothing but a weakens, you need control, that is the only way to get things done. But Life is- Forget about that, you need to do something if no one else will. Yes that's the only way how." Just then his earpiece activated. "Doctor I have the girl how long will you be?" "I won't be long. I have fully mastered the implants. Stay at the Lab and await further orders, we need to act with the utmost secrecy." "Understood Valentine out."_

 _Taking the sheets off and seeing some clothes on the wall, Chris got up and walked over to the clothes. They were a buttoned long overcoat, with brown jeans and brown brooks, not to mention a belt. He took them into the bathroom and he changed. After he looked into the mirror, he still had the bandages on his face and arms. "It's time." He began to reveal his new face and arms, what he saw was a brain. Chris was shocked and disgusted but he new this would be the price he would pay. His eyes were red with a Orange iris. Next he took of the bandages on his arms, what he saw was metal halfway up his arms and metal needle fingers._

 _Chris punched the mirror in anger but he calmed down. Afterwards, he heard a knock on the door and it being opened, footsteps came in and a voice. "Chris where are you?" Chris opened the bathroom door. "Here David." David's eyes widened. "Chris is that you?" "Yes it is me. The implants were a success though with some side effects."_

 _David blinked. "What side effects?" Chris smiled. "I'm glad you asked. I have discovered I have psychic abilities due to the implants, Beams that shoot out of my helmet for protection and needles that can read, alter and control minds. Don't worry though I won't use it on you David. And finally" Chris started to float in mid air. "Levitation."_

 _David was dumbstruck by the information and the sight. "I.. I.." Chris took a step forward. "I have somewhere I need to be David and I know you would probably tell the others where I'm going. So I'm going to have to ask you to go to sleep for now. Oh and David, one last thing that you will remember. My name is not Christopher Drain, it's Brain Drain." David found his voice. "Why Brain Drain?"_

 _He got his answer._

* * *

 _In the heart of Lab Zero Valentine watched the girl sleeping peacefully on the operating table "I'm truly sorry for what we're about to do but it's for the Kingdom so its alright. (maybe)" "You're right, it is for the Kingdom." Valentine jumped at the sound of a deep, gruff but mature voice. She turned to the source to find Brain Drain with his arms folded. "I trust everything is prepared?" "Yes Chris" Brain Drain chuckled. "As I said Valerie. I'm not Chris anymore, I'm Brain Drain and I wouldn't ask why. David found that out the hard way. Don't worry, I didn't kill him, though he will be asleep for days."_

 _Brain Drain walked up to the operating table and examined his new subject. "Hm To balance the soul contamination with her body we'll need the Skullgirl blood, then we will attach two new synthetic parasites Gae Bolga Matrix and Buer Drive. Is that understood?" Valentine nodded. "Right let's begin."_

2 hours later

 _Carol stood limp as the finishing touches we're being made. She had a gas mask on with wires and tubes attached to her body, on her back was the parasite Buer Drive, the wheel being fitted on and the other Gae Bolga Matrix in her blood, being implanted through tubes._

" _Soul Contamination Stabilized." "Begin implanting the control mechanism." "Her body seems to have fully assimilated the Skullgirl's blood, doctor. Implantation complete no signs of rejection Doctor." Brain Drain with his arms folded, stepped out of the shadows and inspected his new ASG unit. "Good. Establishing control now. OBEY LAB ZERO. FIND THE SKULLGIRL AND DESTROY HER RETRIEVE THE SKULLHEART AND RETURN IT TO LAB ZERO."_

 _The monsters eyes opened and she rose. Carol was no more. Painwheel was born._

* * *

Summer 10/7/2008

 _In a wasteland at dawn, The Last Hope were fighting the Skullgirl, though they were losing badly. Easter tried to grab her and put Marie in the body bag but Marie pierced her with A pole. It went in Easters shoulder. Patty lunched at the Skullgirl. "Why You!" Patty was the first to fall, Hollow Second, Easter third. Christmas and Valentine were the only one's left standing. Marie looked at them with her blank expression. "You fought well but it's time you gave up."_

 _Christmas gritted her teeth. "Never. Valerie we've had our differences but come on, let's kill this thing!" Valentine shook her head. "I can't.I just can't." Christmas was getting pissed at Valentine. "What do you mean y- gugh!" Christmas looked down at her stomach. A hand had gone right through it. Christmas was lifted and thrown next to her fallen comrades._

 _Double went over to Marie her hand still bloody lifting Christmas. "It would be a shame to kill the last one, how about we make her join us. The Trinity can have mercy on this poor lost soul." Marie looked at Valentine, then back at Double. "Very well. She may be useful to us but first she must choose." Valentine ran over to Christmas, she looked at all her fallen comrades. "Holly… Patty, Esther, Christine I'm sorry." "Valerie" Christmas called out. Valentine looked down at Christmas "Christine I.. I.." Christmas gripped Valentines shirt. "Tell C..hris I'm.. sorry and Valentine.. You were a g..ood riv…" Christmas went silent._

 _Valentine started to cry. Her tears going dry when they touched the ground, just then a skull vacuum curled around her neck. "Foolish resistance will be punished. However you have skills that could be of use to us. Join us or you can join your fallen comrades. I suggest you choose quickly." Valentine started to sweat but an image of Painwheel flashed in her mind, she closed her eyes. "(I guess I don't have any choice. Its up to her now.. Painwheel will need to finish what I couldn't.)"_

 _Meanwhile, Brain Drain let out a shout of anger and loss. He picked up a table with his mind and destroyed more of the monitors and tanks with his beams, he took out the ring from his pocket and placed it in a box, he threw the box into a shelf and let it collapse. He walked to the directors office and closed his eyes. "So Valerie has betrayed me and gone to work with the people that killed me and my Christmas? Very well her demise will be slow. Heh funny, here I am again alone, just like when I had no one before." Brain Drain concentrated and entered Painwheel's mind. He felt Painwheel had run into two people: Nadia Fortune and Filia. "Hm interesting. I could make use of those two. Rather their data and create better versions. Yes. There is nothing in this world to believe in. Only control."_

 _And the man who was once kind, hard working, confused but had good intentions looses everything in the blink of an eye and turned into the very thing he tried not to become._

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008

Brain Drain opened his eyes. "Foolish thoughts." he needed to forget the past and focus. He closed his eyes again. " _Robo Fortune what is taking so long?"_

Meanwhile, in the tunnels. The two ASG units were still locked in their struggle. Robo Fortune was starting to lose the battle of strength, Painwheel's wheel had almost cut into her. The two blades were piercing her metallic body. _**"Bit. Busy. Creator! Think. Robo. Think."**_ **"Hey Carol, you are a Wheeeeeel Pain."**

Painwheel screamed in anger and tried to punch the Robot but she did a back flip, just in time to escape the blades closing in on her.

Robo Fortune leaned against the tunnel. **"I. Guess. That. Is. A. No. On. Calming. Down?"** Painwheel moved with incredible speed and punched Robo Fortune right in her face Robo Fortune landed right on her back but she flipped back up again **"Damaged. Received. 24. Per. Cent. I'll. take. That. As. A. Yes. Ow."**

Robo Fortune stretched her back. **"You. Know. You. Have. Serious. Anger. Issues. You. Know. That?** Painwheel smirked. "Yeah I know, but they do come in handy in moments like this." Robo Fortune chuckled. **"I. Can. Agree. With. You. On. That. One. Beep Boop Meow."**

Robo Fortune jumped onto the right side of the tunnel and ran towards Painwheel, firing her Theonite Beams to cover her. **"Excitement!"** Painwheel ducked and fired more of her nails at Robo Fortune, however they just bounced off her armor. Robo's hand transformed into a magnet and started to pull Painwheel towards it. **"Magnetic Trap."** Painwheel's wheel started in an attempt to fly away but the magnetic pull was too strong.

Robo Fortune jumped onto the floor. **"Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan."** Painwheel flipped herself upwards and shouted. "Death Crawl!" Robo got hit by the millions of needles piercing her body, Painwheel immediately jumped onto the robots back and kicked her into the wall but Painwheel wasn't finished. She grabbed Robo Fortune's head and slammed it into the side of the tunnel, then dragged it along for 20 seconds before throwing the Robot onto the floor.

Painwheel sighed. "Glad that shut her up." Painwheel started walking forward, getting closer to the ladder going into Lab Zero when she heard a voice. **"You. Know. Carol, You. Should. Really. Visit. A. Hotel."** Painwheel looked in front of her to find the Robot getting back up, though it was damaged. "How?! wha!" Painwheel couldn't speak. Robo had wires sticking out of her head and dents in her armor, as well as scratches but she was still looking okay. **"My Turn."** The Robot grinned. She ran at Painwheel and started to spin her body around. Painwheel was caught in a barrage of punches but she fought back with her own, the girl's wheel cutting into the chest of Robo's armor.

Robo Fortune jumped back. **"Jeez. This. Is. Really. Annoying. I. Can. See. Why. Our. Creator. Want's. You. Back."** Robo fortune licked her arm with her metallic tongue. **"Though. As. I. Said. You. Really. Should. Visit. A. Hotel. Painwheel."** Painwheel raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Robo Fortune grinned. **"** **Y** **ou'd. Make. A. Great. Ceiling. Fan!"** Painwheel's eyes turned to complete red and dark matter started to come out from her body. "How many times do I have to tell you. I HATE PUNSAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHRAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH." Painwheel screamed, as her entire body was engulfed in the dark aura.

Robo Fortune looked in amazement. **"Wow. Girl. They. Got. You. looking. Maplecrest Ragged."** Painwheel screamed and ran at Robo Fortune with the intent to rip the robot apart. "SHUT UP!" Painwheel punched the robot full force in the stomach, Robo tried to block and counter but Painwheel kept punching the robot until the inside of her chest was seen. Painwheel slashed her wheel into the Robots side, with nails and gears starting to come out, she then punched the robot into the ladder and threw her up into Lab Zero. Painwheel flew up to Robo Fortune. catching up in mere seconds and kicked the Robot into a tank.

Robo Fortune who was a bit dizzy after getting attacked, tried to sit up but fell back down. **"Alright. I. Think. I. Need. A. Rest."** The Robot got up and stumbled out of the tank then lay her body on the floor. **"I'll. Fight. In. A. Bit."** Robo Fortune closed her eyes. **" _I. Think. I. Went. A. Bit. TOO. Far. There. But. Hey. It. Was. Worth. It. Now. I. Just. Need. To. Wait. For. My. Body. To. Repair. It's. Self. And. Then. I. Can. Defeat. Her. For. Creator. For. Now. Though, SLEEP MODE ACTIVATED._** Robo Fortune thought.

Painhweel having just witnessed everything and was dumbstruck. "This Robot. How many times do I have to punch it to make it shut up?! It is indestructible and weird!" Robo Fortune's eyes shot open. **"Hey I Was Only Born Today You Know! Cut Me Some Slack!"** She closed her eyes again. _"I could easily destroy that thing now but she's not who I want to get my revenge_ on." Painwheel thought. Painwheel flew onto the ground and walked past Robo Forutne to the stairs. "BRAIN DRAIN COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, GET OUT HERE NOW! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY!" Painwheel shouted. Just then she heard footsteps above. There he was standing on the middle of a banister.

"You called?" Brain Drain said calmly with his arms folded.

* * *

 **Just a bit of an announcement. I'll be on holiday for a while, so I might not upload for a bit but be patient I shall return. Tell me what you thought of the characters and story by reviewing, (If they are true to how they act in the game.) Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	5. Fateful Meeting

**Ah a good holiday. A good rest but I'm back! This is were I finally introduce Jonah now! Yay, Woo! He will have a bit of a different personality from the flashbacks but still have the humor. I worked hard on this chapter, just so to get everything perfect and right for the setting and trying to make the characters to how they act in the game, so I hope you appreciate it! Just as a side note I have updated some of the chapters, so take a look if you are interested, also you may want to read the ending of the last one because I wasn't happy how it turned out. Also Who's exited for the PS4 and PSV versions of Skullgirls to come out? I am. Hope it comes out soon! Anyhoo.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Five Fateful Meeting**

* * *

Beauty and Beast Chapter Five

Autumn 2/9/2008

Night had taken the city of New Meridian and the celebrating was still going on in the city, the moon was out fully so people took it as a good omen. In Maplecrest the teens were going crazy, so happy that the Skullgirl was finally dead. However one teen alone in the park next to a bridge and oak tree was depressed but he wouldn't let it show.

He wore a school tie with a white shirt blue jeans and trainers he had short brown hair that was a bit spiked up at the front, grey eyes and in his hand was a flower. The boy smiled. "Ha it felt like a first date, Filia was there too but that didn't stop us from getting along."

* * *

Spring 15/4/2008

" _You know you haven't talked to him since that little thing in Ms Victoria's room." Flila looked at Carol. The shy girl looked away. "I don't know Filia, I won't know what to say to him." Filia grinned. "Hey come on now, I'll be there too you know. I mean if you want me for extra support." Carol looked at Filia and smiled. "Really you'd do that for me?" Filia grabbed Carol by the waist. "Hey, what are friends for?"_

 _55 minuets later_

 _Class had finished and it was lunch time. Filia had just talked to Eve about getting her grades up but the girl wouldn't listen, she was now searching for Carol outside in the school courtyard._

 _After she found Carol by the fountain "Hey Carol." She waved. Carol waved back. "Hi Filia! Is something wrong?" "Yeah it's Eve. I tried to convince her to get her grades up but she's too busy thinking about the big city and how "She'll make a life there." Carol frowned. "Well I don't really care what she wants to do." Filia nodded. "Yeah, I know she bullied you but she's a nice person when you get to know her."_

 _Carol shook her head. "No thanks Filia, besides no one understands me like you do." Filia laughed. "It's funny I think the same way. You know I think Jonah, me and you have something in common." Carol interested asked "How?" Filia sat down next to Carol and played with the water. "We're all misunderstood."_

 _Carol was confused, what did she mean? "Uh Filia what do you mean?" Filia looked at Carol seriously. "I mean that people don't really understand the real you. They don't understand you because they think you are weird and look weird but in the inside you are a kind and sweet little girl."_

 _Carol blushed. "Me?" Filia continued. "People are always afraid of me and look at me as the popular person in school because of my family heritage but you look past that and see me for who I am, that's how we became best friends. Maybe Jonah is the same way?"_

 _Filia stood up. "I think the two of us should get to know him a bit better, what do you think?" Carol hesitated. "I don't know I…" Filia patted Carol on the back. "Come on Carol don't be afraid of him, I bet he is a really nice guy." Carol still a bit hesitant put her fear aside and smiled. "Alright should we do something after school?" Carol asked._

 _Filia started to walk over to the back door . "Getting ideas already I see. Sure, after school it is. Come on we're going to be late for English, you know how Ms Victoria gets."_

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008

They both looked at each other not saying anything. The tension was boiling, it almost looked like they were both burning.

Brain Drain calmly jumped off the banister and floated down to the floor, arms still folded. "Well I'm here standing in front of you, what now?"

Painwheel said nothing. Brain Drain was intrigued. Usually she throws a tantrum and attacks but here she seems almost calm and happy? Robo Fortune still on the floor heavily damaged opened one eye and looked towards them both, interested in seeing how the situation would play out.

Painwheel looked down to the floor then up at Brain Drain. Still saying nothing she walked around the tanks inspecting them.

Finally speaking she walked back to Brain Drain. "Are these other victims you have used?" Drain nodded. "They were failed ASG units. I keep them around for data, though there is one which has made a break through." Brain Drain unfolded his arms. "I'm surprised how well you are keeping your calm, usually you have incredible outbursts of rage."

Painwheel chuckled and pulled her hand into a fist, her hand going bloody due to the intensity of her nails digging into her skin. "Oh I am really pissed Brain Drain. You would not believe. I'm just so happy that I can finally KILL YOU!" Painwheel lunged at Brain Drain her nails sprouting forth from her right hand.

Brain Drain fired his beam off but Painwheel ducked and tried to hit him, however Brain Drain simply flew upwards as did Painwheel soon after.

 **Make It Flashy Guys Action! (Music Paved with Good Intentions)**

Painwheel fired one of nails being countered by Brain Drains beam. "How's that wound of yours?" Painwheel asked. Brain Drain dodged another nail and a blade from Painwheel's wheel. "It's healing." He said calmly. "Not for long." Painwheel sneered.

Still trying to hit Brain Drain, Painwheel charged up her wheel and tried to hit the wound in the man's side. However Brain Drain expected this and got a hit on Painwheel's leg. The girl ignored it, she couldn't feel anything not even pain. "Stop this foolish resistance, my abilities and intellect are beyond you." Brain Drain said. Painwheel fired more of her nails. "Why don't you shut up!"

Brain Drain thought this resistance was folly. _"An easy victory."_ He thought. However, something felt off about it. She was countering his every move now. How? The two kept countering each other in the air, each anticipating how each would move. Robo Fortune was amazed at how Painwheel could keep up with her creator. Anyone else would be beaten but this girl?… seemed to have been preparing for this.

Brain Drain was getting increasingly frustrated. "How are you anticipating my every move?" Painwheel leaped onto the ceiling, then jumped onto the generator that powered the facility to get more of a boost. Catching Brain Drain unaware she jumped from the generator and head butted him into a tank. Brain Drain fell a look of surprise on his face and crashed into it.

Painwheel smirked. Moving closer to the smashed tank. "Remember you always in my head? Always giving me commands? ALWAYS TELLING ME TO OBEY?! ALWAYS MAKING MY MIND SHATTER?!" Painwheel calmed down and lowered her voice. "I was able to use it against you. I studied what you could do to people and I came prepared to counter against it." Painwheel stopped just outside the tank.

Painwheel was a bit shocked. Had she killed him? Had she finally got her revenge? "Impressive. But you don't know everything about me Painwheel." A voice said without the metallic sound.

Before Painwheel could react, a beam shot out at her and she was sent flying through a window, out of the facility, and into a stream of water. Painwheel opened her eyes wearily, she was losing consciousness. "Damn it." She passed out and the stream took her down town.

 **Alright Alright Show's Over.**

Meanwhile, back in Lab Zero. Brain Drain stumbled out of the tank and fell 6 meters onto the floor. The shadow of the generator kept him in the darkness. He got up steadily, trying to regain his balance. "Urgh"

Robo Fortune who had repaired herself (though not completely,) got up and started to walk over to him. "Stay back!" A voice said it sounded weak and tired. Robo Fortune stopped dead in her tracks. " **Creator?… What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Do? Are. You. Okay?"** "I'm fine. Go and rest for a while. I'll give you a new assignment tomorrow, for now repair more of your body." Robo Fortune nodded. **"As. You. Wish. Creator, Call. Me. If. You. Need. Help. And.** **Try. Not. To. Hit. Your. Head. On. The. Way. Out. Ha. Ha."** Robo Fortune walked off to the wreck room and the room went silent, save for Brain Drain struggling to get up.

"I really can't help but feel a bit of pride. That one of my own ASG units turned out so well. If only she knew who to serve. How pathetic though, with all my power and cunning I lost due to this stupid wound." Brian Drain chuckled.

He limped to the stairs and began to walk up them. He couldn't levitate because his mind was too weak, he needed time to recuperate. If he hadn't prepared that back up beam who knows what could have happened. It had taken all his strength to fire it, now he needed rest.

Brain Drain reached the top of the stairs and turned left into his Director office. He fell onto his chair but he picked himself back up and sat on it. _"That fall reopened the wound in my side not only that but.."_ He looked in one of the mirrors he had. "It's broken some of my helmet as well." His right eye was red with the orange iris but it looked more bloodshot, some of his facial features could be seen but it was concealed by the darkness.

There was no light on in the office, the only light he could see was some of the ceiling lights in the facility. Some of them were destroyed during his fight and he was alone, guess he should do it now, have a chance to breath some air for once. He'd fix the wound and helmet in the morning.

Brain Drain sighed. He reached for his helmet, released the safety locks, the bottom half can stay on, his life support was at his neck after all.

Taking it off slowly, he pulled and took off his helmet, letting it fall onto the floor. Some of his black now dirty hair fell down, almost touching his shoulders. He ran his hand through it, careful not to put one of his needles in his Brain or what was left of his hair. "Huh guess it grew back well some of it, considering what happened its surprising."

His mind turned to Painwheel. She was a fool, he wanted her to see reason, see that his reasons were for good but he didn't want to think about her right now. Brain Drain sat back in his chair.

"It's been a while since I had a rest."

* * *

Spring 15/4/2008

 _Jonah was walking out of the back school entrance. Having just been humiliated and painted on by some of the bullies, mainly Eve and Beth. He kicked a can in front of him while walking._

" _Sweethearts the both of them and they even painted a love heart on my chest and bag too! It's gonna be great explaining this both to the teachers and my mum." He said sarcastically._

 _His mind went to Carol. She called him funny before but whenever he would see her she would always shy away and Filia just gave him the thumbs up saying. "She's just shy." He hadn't spoken to them both directly after that talk they had in Ms Victoria's room._

 _He only wished he could get to know them better. Filia was the most popular kid in school, being part of the Medici family was a big deal but it seemed Carol looked past that and just talked and hanged out with the girl like a normal person. Wish people would do that with him._

 _Little did Jonah know an opportunity came about._

" _Hey Jonah!" A voice shouted. Jonah turned around Carol and Filia were running towards him. Jonah was stunned. "Carol, Filia … uh. What are. guys doing here…?" They both smiled, Filia spoke first. "We came to ask if you would like to join us going to the park. We normally go to the beach and we thought we'd have a change of scenery… Wait what's happened to you!?" Filia asked in shock._

 _Carol was also taken back. Jonah rubbed the back of his head. "Ha ha ha well you could say I had a run in with an artist." Carol giggled at that. "What really happened Jonah?" Jonah looked down at the floor and sighed. "I can't get a break at times. It was Beth and Eve." Filia's eye twitched. "They did this to you. Don't worry Jonah I'll straiten things out with them."_

 _Jonah couldn't believe this! "Really? Thanks .. I guess so uh should we go to the park?" "What about the paint on your chest and bag?" Carol asked shyly. Jonah smiled reassuringly. "Don't.. worry Carol It'll wash off. Come on let's go."_

 _The three of them walked to the park and spent the hours talking, walking, joking around and enjoying the scenery. Jonah was a bit awkward at times but was actually great to be around. Unknown to their eyes, a woman was watching them from outside the gate._

" _Tell me again Drain why do I have to watch a 13 year old girl? Yeah. Oh alright. Maybe you should tel.. No? Okay, yeah sure. Oh. Target is relaxing and enjoying themselves. I kind of like the change of scenery, saves me getting sand in my shoes. Ha funny. Alright see you back there." Valentine turned and walked away. "Hope he doesn't screw up the ring. Hollow and me saved up a lot for it." She smiled under her surgeons mask._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Lab 7. "She's cheeky I'll give her that but at least she knows the importance of a mission." Chris said to himself. He was sitting at his monitor desk. "Oh yeah it's David's birthday tomorrow, need to get him a present." He took his feet off the desk. "Hope Holly and Valerie get the right ring." "What ring?" Chris jumped and turned around to find Christmas standing there in her full nurse gear._

 _Chris smiled. "Nothing Christine. Ha ha just a ring for the lab, it's a special kind of ring that makes people invisible." Christine raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Chris was worried she might not by it. Christmas just smirked. "Alright then, if you say so." Chris sighed. "(What a relief)" In quick fashion, Christmas grabbed Chris's tie and pulled him close, her breasts pushing into him. "Chris dear, I'm in my battle gear, aren't you pleased?" She asked seductively. Her smirk growing wider by the second. Chris was hopeless when it came to this." Chris gently leaned in and kissed her on the nose, she let go of his tie. "Eh, not right now." He turned away smiling._

 _Christmas was annoyed. "Oh come on. I used all my best moves there!" Christmas pouted. "Keep trying Christmas. Come on let's go see Avian." Chris walked into the hallway. Christmas smiled to herself. "That's why I love you, always taking me and work so seriously." She walked to catch up to him._

* * *

 _Carol was sitting in a field of flowers, Filia was relaxing in the sun and Jonah was awkwardly standing next to a bench. Carol noticed and gestured him to sit next to her._

 _Jonah started to sweat. "Okay Jon, play it cool." He walked over and sat down next to her. Carol herself was nervous, she didn't know what to say. "Uh you know, you really.. Don't have to be so shy and awkward around us. Carol said. Jonah looked down in shame. Carol mentally slapped herself. (Idiot! You shouldn't have said that!) She was thinking of a way to apologize, when Jonah chuckled._

" _Yeah I know. I'm a total wuss at times but I try to be kind and nice at times, though being a bit awkward doesn't help." Carol thought fast, she picked up a tulip and handed it to him. "It's fine to be awkward at times, you just need to work on it. How about the three of us keep going out, that could be like a bit of training for you but you can also enjoy yourself and maybe... I can get over my shyness."_

 _Jonah looked at the tulip then at Carol. "Carol I… Ok yeah we can both work on it together!" He put his thumbs up. Carol giggled. "Try not to be too enthusiastic though." "Oh. Sorry." Jonah joked. He got up. "It's getting late, we should go. Filia, Filia? Jeez, she fell asleep. Come on Carol lets.. U.h go wake her up." Carol smiled. "Ok!"_

 _Their friendship began._

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008

Still holding the flower (Tulip) in his hand Jonah smiled. "Heh we had fun times, then you both disappeared." His smile fell and so did the tulip.

Some boys were running past celebrating. They noticed Jonah. "Hey Jonah! Come celebrate! The Skullgirl is dead!" Jonah got up and began to walk away deeper into the park. "I heard. Go have fun until you're sick. Have one on me." Jonah threw back some change. The boys took the money and laughed. "Cheers bro. You know you can hang out with us anytime!" They ran off.

"No thanks. I don't hang out with idiots." Jonah said coldly. He walked on until he got to Maplecrest bridge. It's stream was the largest in the Canopy Kingdom, going from all places The city, Maplecrest, Little Insmouth, even the great Castle but he just wanted to sit down with his thoughts by himself. No one to bother him.

He sat next to the stream, the grass was arm. The moon was halved covered by clouds, so the light was reflecting only on the water. Jonah closed his eyes. All he wanted was just to see her face again but he'd never get a chance to.

The police never found her and her mother and father were devastated. He heard recently that some kind of thing calmed to be their daughter but it disappeared too, he didn't really believe it. Everything was going so wrong but he endured.

He opened his eyes to see a body floating out of the tunnel. It looked like a girl and it was floating towards him against his better judgement he creped over to it before it went further down stream he touched the skin was cold was she dead?

He dragged the body out of the water and onto the grass. This girl at least he thinks it is, has a mask and a wheel attached to her?! Was this a cosplay of some kind? "Cool design! Must be one of the drunks had to much, fallen into the water. Idiots. I'll leave her here to wake up."

Just then the girl's eyes opened. she sat up and took in her surroundings. "Brain Drain? Where are you? I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed. Jonah was a bit startled but kept cool. "Woah, calm down there. You okay?" Painwheel regained her composure and didn't look at him. "Yeah I'm fine. Now out of my way kid I need t-"

She looked up and took in his features. She gasped. "Jon.. Jo.. Jonah?" She asked. Jonah blinked. "Nice to meet ya. How do you know my name?" Painwheel scurried back a bit. She then looked at herself, got up and ran into the tunnel.

Jonah was confused "Uh you okay?" "Stay away from me!" Jonah was still confused. "Listen-" A nail fired out and hit Jonah in the leg. He fell down and was starting to think that wasn't just a costume. "I Said STAY AWAY I'M A MONSTER!"

Jonah cried out in pain. The figure crept out and gasped. She ran over to him "No! Jonah I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Painwheel started crying. "Heh, it's nothing really." Jonah smiled reassuringly. "But please tell me how you know my name?" Painwheel looked at him and crept back into the tunnel.

Jonah curious followed, crawling towards her. He heard crying and stopped. "All I do is hurt people. Robo Fortune was right, I have too much rage." Jonah recognized that tone of voice. "Wait.. No ..it ..couldn't be..." Painwheel put her hand to her face, Jonah only saw her shadow.

The moon now fully seen, shone on the tunnel and the darkness was turned into a bit of light. Painwheel grabbed her mask by one hand and pulled it off. Jonah still only seeing the shadow went back a bit. "I never thought I'd see you again like this Jonah but you need to see the true me." A soft voice said. A figure stepped out of the tunnel. The darkness covering half of her body and face.

Jonah looked at her in shock.

"Carol."

* * *

 **Next a certain nurse will be making an appearance. As well as a certain April Fools character. I made her canon in my story. Regarding Brain Drain. I think some of his face would have healed after the explosion, so I gave him a bit more of a human appearance. Hope you enjoyed I want that PS4 version soon. Please give me feed back on the story and characters, (If they are faithful to how they act in the game) Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	6. Technical diffculties

**Eh, I couldn't resist.**

* * *

 **Technical Difficulties**

Jonah looked at Painwheel unable to speak. Her appearance her voice it was all wrong! Finally finding his voice. "Carol I'm sorry." Carol smiled back it's okay Jon-"

Just then Beowulf came in and started laughing. "Alright you Little Wulfs out there This Guy here will be taking over the story Of Beauty And the Beast instead, It's called Wolfamina Runs Wild! OH YEAH! So let's get rid of these guys!" Beowulf kicks them off to New Meridian. "And Start with the real action!"

Alright so Beowulf runs in heroically and beats everybody up! Then He goes back the Arena and the crowd cheers FOR HIM! The End! What You Want More!? Okay The-

"Sorry we're are experiencing technical difficulties." Annie came out and dragged Beowulf off stage. "Please excuse the big idiot here, we'll be back next week." A remote was thrown at the TV. "Hey What is this? I want to see Annie!" Peacock wined, sitting in front of the TV with the rest of the gang.

Andy was winning too. "Forget that I want Beowulf!" Avery face palmed. "Uh, I don't get you guys Squawk. Ben what do you think?" The big guy turned away. "Leave me out of it." Just then the door opened. "Hey what about us?! Where is are part in the story?"

Peacock turned to find the rest of the cast annoyed. "Eh Depends on what the big guy wants to do. "Um, So are we still relevant?" Asked Eliza. Peacock grinned and turned away. "Naw." The cast screamed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Everyone needs a joke chapter.**


	7. Enter Fukua and Shamone!

**Back Again. Couple of things to get out of the way. I'm honored to be noticed and receive reviews by other greater talented writers. Also I would like to thank you guys for the reviews. One such review made me a bit emotional. Yeah I'm a guy but what the hell we ain't made of stone, thanks Juan Sosa. Finally Skullgirls is released on PS4 Yes! Though I don't know about the European version because I live in Scotland but I can wait. Just to speak a bit about the chapter, this will dive into their human side. I tried not to make them too OC especially Brain Drain and Painwheel/Carol. Enough of me rambling and sorry for the wait!**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Six Shamon What?! Enter Fukua and Shamone!**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter six

Autumn/2/9/2008

Jonah took in her features. Her garb was ripped in some places and scratches on her body with blood and dirt to mix. She looked like a serial killer/Monster. He couldn't speak. She was alive! But what had they done to her?

Carol stepped out of the shadows. "Jonah. I'm sorry. You probably don't even see me as Carol anymore." Her voice was sweet and gentle, just like before. Not that gruff voice he heard when he first met her again.

Jonah still would not speak. He just …couldn't ..believe it. Her personality when he saw her, she was so … cold and brutal. Her.. Voice ..was like… millions ..of screaming humans.. into one. What did they do to her?! His Caroline.

Hate began to stir up inside of Jonah but he stopped being angry after taking a breather. _"I shouldn't get mad. That would only create more problems. First things first, we need shelter."_ Jonah tried to stand but was losing his balance.

Almost falling into the stream, Carol caught him. "Please don't. Let me." Carol gently picked Jonah up bridal style and walked over to the nearest tree.

Setting him down next to an oak tree, she sat down with him, both not saying anything. Finding his voice Jonah sat up. "Who. Who did this to you? What happened? Why were you in the water-" Jonah was cut off by Carol hugging him.

She was laughing, then he noticed tears. "Heh Heh, you don't know how much I've missed you. Asking questions and worrying, that's just like you." Jonah returned the hug. "I missed you too and Filia, what's happened to her?" Carol broke the hug. "Get ready for a long story." Jonah smiled. "I've got all the time in the world."

* * *

What was life? No what was pleasure? Food? No, Pain. Pain was her drug. Pain was life. Yes, Happiness? Perhaps. She would find the answer out now.

Her eyes shot open. The glass broke, out came the liquid and her. No alarms. Was that what it was called? Yes, she recalled in another life.

She ran out of the tank holding and into the main part of the Lab. Hearing someone, she followed the voice and peeked through a door.

A robot was sitting sideways, legs dangling off the arm, throwing an airplane. **"Weeee. Splat.** **(Sigh) Boring. Hope. Morning. Brings. Better. Things. Beep. Boop. Meow."**

Curious, she made her presence known. "Hi." The girl said. Robo Fortune's head tilted up to see who it was. The light shined on her visitor, she was surprised to find a girl standing there.

The girl had dark skin and wore a black button down collared shirt with a green tie, green thighighs, with a green skirt to match. Also black shoes to match the shirt and finally her green hair, with two yellow dots and eyes, which looked a bit weird.

Robo Fortune stretched, then got herself of the seat and walked over to the strange girl. **"Hi. I. Guess."** Robo Fortune said tiredly. "Do robots get sleepy?" The girl asked. Robo chuckled. **"Only. This. One. Beep. Boop. Meow. Now. Do. You. Need. Something? Actually, First. Who. Are. You?"** Robo Fortune tilted her head.

" **Shut it the both of you, I'm trying to sleep here."** Robo Fortune jumped behind the chair. **"Meowwwww! Did. Your. Hair. Just. Talk?"** The girl sighed. "Shamone we just got out and you want to sleep already?" Shamone grinned. **"No time like the present Kid!** **Also, apologise to the cat for me. I was a bit rude."**

The girl scanned the room and found Robo behind the chair, her ears sticking out. "Uh You can come out we're not going to hurt you, well I don't know about me though." Her eyes flashed and she chuckled. Robo's head popped up. **"Alright. Just. Tell. Me. Where. You. Two. Came. From. And. Your. Names."**

The girl stepped forward and held out her hand. "My name is Fukua and you've already met Shamone. Um Where we came out of… is a tank I think? That's what they're called anyway?" Fukua pondered.

Instead of taking the hand Robo's eyes winded. **"Tank?! Wait. A. Second."** Robo Fortune's eyes turned bright yellow. **"Scanning. Blood. AB Filia Medici. ERROR. Blood Is. Mutated? Energy? Parasite Detected. Living. Wait. Two Souls Detected. One Assassin. The Other. A Proud Warrior. Scanning Complete."**

Robo's eyes turned back to normal yellow, after she just stared at Fukua. The girl in question was feeling a bit uncomfortable about being stared at like that. "Uh, Is there something wrong with me?" Robo blinked. **You. Could. Say. That. Beep. Boop. Meow. Your. Genetic. Makeup. Is. All. Wrong, You. Have. A. Combination. Of. Souls, Energy. And. Filia. Medici's. Blood."** Robo's eyes widened. She just remembered something.

When she was being created, Robo had overheard that Brain Drain was working on something before her but he had to cut the project short because the subject was unstable. _**"Yeah. Because. None. Of. Us. Are. Ever. Unstable."**_

Anyway, when he was fighting Painwheel he said that one had made a break through. Wait! When she was first activated he said something about a subject not being ready yet. What was her name? Robo immediately face palmed and in quick fashion went over and wrapped her arms around Fukua.

Fukua was taken back by the hug. "Wha..t?" **"Subject. 0-85! That's. Who. You. Are. I. Can't. Believe. I. Forgot."** Fukua was starting to get crushed in the hug. "Ye..ah co..ol. But c.. yo.u le.t g.o Ca…n.'t air." Robo Fortune realised the girl's eyes were literally popping out of her skull and let go. **"Oops. Sorry."**

Fukua on her knees, was gasping for breath. **"You Okay Kid?"** Asked Shamone. Fukua put her hand into fist and punched the air. "Peachy!" Taking a few more breaths. Robo walked around to the back of Fukua. **"So your name Shamone?"** Shamone raised an eyebrow. **"Yeah, what about it?"** **"It. Sounds. Like. Something. I've. Heard. Before. Maybe. Like. A. Pop. Singer."**

Shamone just laughed. **"If you say so um. Apologies. We still don't know your name."** Fukua finally getting her breath back, stood up and turned around. "Yeah, what is your name?" Robo Fortune held out her hand. **"Subject 0-86. But. Call. Me. Robo Fortune."** Fukua took the hand and shook it. "Pleasure." She smiled.

Her smile fell when she felt a strange presence overcome her. Fukua turned away. "Not now. Please!" Robo was confused. Fukua turned around, she looked like she was having an inner conflict. "Robo Fortune I need a favour. Could you punch me in the face please?" Robo Fortune gave Fukua a "What the hell!" Face. Shamone chuckled.

" **You see friend, Fukua suffers from a condition of sadism. She likes getting hurt, If she fights or gets a strong punch, it can make it go away. Sounds stupid I know but if you would indulge please?"** Robo Fortune shrugged. **"Fine. This. Sounds. Weird. Though, Almost. Like. A. Punching. Experience. Ha. I'm Funny!"**

Robo immediate punched Fukua after the pun. She was sent flying over a couch and landed on the floor. Robo was a bit concerned after the matter. **"Ya. Maybe. I. Punched. A. Bit. Too. Hard?"** A hand waved up from behind the fallen couch. "Nope, we're fine!" **"Says you! I feel like I want to hurl!"** Robo waited a few moments before finally Fukua came up from behind the couch.

"Just to ask, what was the hug for?" Robo Fortune rubbed the back of her neck. **"Well. Ha, I. Guess. Because. Your. Kinda. Like. A. Sister. Um, How. Can. I. Put. This? We. Were. Both. Being. Created. Together."** "By Brain Drain?" Fukua asked. Robo looked at Fukua curiously. **"You. Know. Our. Creator. How?"** Fukua nodded.

"When he was creating me I was conscious, it hurt but the pain felt so good!" Fukua's face turned into one of longing, though seeing Robo a bit freaked out she continued. "Anyway, he named me and Shamone, placed us in those tanks and I slept, though I was still conscious. I picked up a few of his quality's when I was sleeping. Also, I would have dreams. In those dreams I woke to a lovely place called Nightmare Crest. There, I taught myself to speak, learn, think and Shamone was there to help me too. It just felt all natural. Though I still have trouble remembering."

" **Some of those dreams though, urgghh. Gave me the shivers."** Shamone shuddered. "Shamone. (sigh) After a while though, I got bored. Brain Drain came to visit me sometimes but he said I wasn't ready yet. Said something about "Running more test's." So I decided to break out and talk to him about who I was and what was my purpose."

Taking all the information in Robo nodded. **"Yeah. Wait? What. About. The. Clothes, Where. Did. You. Get. Them?"** Fukua scratched her head. "Um, I think they were put on me when I was placed in the tank by some nurses?… Anyway, back to Brain Drain. Can I see him?" **" Ya. Slight. Problem. With. That, Beep. Boop. Meow. The. Big. Guy. Doesn't. Want. To. Be. Disturbed. He. Told. Me. To. Wait. For. My. Orders. In. The. Morning, Maybe. You. Can. Get. Your. Answers. As. Well?"**

Fukua sighed. "Fine I'll wait." She walked over, sat the couch upright then slumped her body onto it and relaxed.

Robo Fortune jumped into the same position she was and sat on the chair. "Well guess we'll all wait for the morning." Fukua said. Thinking of something interesting, the sadist called out to her fellow ASG unit. "Hey, Robo Fortune." **"Hm?"** She twisted her head round to face her.

"Since you said we're sisters, doesn't that mean Brain Drain is our father? Since he did give us life after all."

Robo Fortune grabbed her head and threw it over to Fukua. Catching it, Fukua was a bit freaked out about holding a head. **"You. Know, I. Never. Thought. Of. It. Like. That. Maybe. We. Should. Call. Him. Dad. Out. Of. Respect?"** "Hm, maybe. Shamone what do you think?" **"Do what ever you want, I'm tired"** Shamone grunted. Fukua laughed. "Alright guess it's settled."

Getting comfortable on the couch, Fukua tossed the head back to Robo and was letting sleep take her. "See you in th- Wait, can robots sleep? **"No, Only. Cats. Can."** "Oh, well still see you in the morning." **"Yeah. Night.** _**Didn't. Even. Get. The. Pun. Jeez, I. Can. See. Why. She's. A. Bit. Awkward.**_ **"** The robot muttered.

After that the two girls… and Shamone fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ruins of the Cathedral Of The Divine Trinity. Valentine had finally woken up after getting a concussion from fighting Painwheel. That girl had one hell of punch, Venus. Afterwards, everything was a bit of a blur, then she'd finally woken up, though some rubble had fallen on her arm. Nothing too serious, for some reason it didn't even break it, now she was taking in her surroundings.

The nurse looked around the broken and abandoned Cathedral. Windows were smashed, the pillars were all over the place broken, rubble was everywhere and the statue was halfway into a hole. Probably into the catacombs.

Valentine looked down at herself. Her incredibly short skirt was ripped at the front and back so her panties were shown, some of the bandages had fallen of on the right leg and her left had almost none at all, her shoes were a bit dirty nothing serious and Valentine touched her face and ran her hand through her hair. Her scarred eye was missing the bandage, her ponytail was undone so her long hair fell down just past her shoulders and her hat fallen off. " _Great._ " She muttered.

The nurse started to walk around the destroyed Cathedral. Walking into the confines, she found (underneath a lot of rubble and torches) what was left of Double. Valentine smirked. "Can't say I'll miss you "Sister Agatha." Valentine said in a mocking tone. "And I can't feel Marie's imposing presence. Painwheel must have defeated her!" Valentine's eyes went wide from the shock of realization.

Her face smiled in respect. "Very impressive. I knew she could do it. So.. What now Valerie? Your not enslaved anymore, you can be yourself again." Valentine thought about Painwheel, all the torture she'd been through. Maybe she should check on her?

Her face darkened. "Actually what is she doing now? Shit! She better not have gone back to her parents?" Valentine hit her head. "Idiot! And Brain Drain will probably try to control her again but why should I care? She's just a test subject…. Ha ha ha ha… (Sigh) Once again I need to do the right thing, maybe I can find a bit of closure, maybe something close to forgiveness.. Urgh you softy " Valentine said in a softer tone.

With a knew goal in mind, she jumped about to test her legs and stretched. "No pain's at all. Okay then let's go." She broke into a sprint out of the Cathedral, to find her subject.

* * *

Jonah sighed after the story had been said. "Carol I'm sorry. I should have been there for you." Carol smiled sweetly. "It's ok Jonah, I know you were always thinking about me." Her voice was like a flower but her facial features had changed a bit. It seems the scars moved with her mouth in a weird way. Jonah almost wanted to cry but he held back tears.

"No it's not." He gripped her hand tightly. "I should have looked and searched harder. Everyone gave up after 3 weeks but I didn't, I kept looking, searching. People said it was too late but I ignored them. Eventually people started to like me but only because I knew you mostly with Filia. They just felt sorry for me, I hated that so I ignored all of them, even my own Father. I always thought of you, I wanted you back. Your back now but… but I never.. wanted it to.. be like this." Jonah looked away.

Despite his best efforts the tears were pushing through. Carol saw and hugged him. "It's alright now. I won't ever leave you any more ok?" Jonah looked up at her. Her eyes looking right back, then up at the moon. "Yeah." He sniffled. "How's the wound?" Carol asked. "Better. Though it did hurt when you pulled the nail out, thank Aeon you have that patients garb thou-" Jonah stopped talking. Carol looked at him in surprise but she could see he had fallen asleep.

Letting him sleep in her lap, she sat up against the oak tree and smiled. _"I haven't felt like this in months. At least you're with me now Jonah."_ Saying that, she reached down and kissed him on the lips. He tasted almost like strawberry. Carol leaned her head up against the tree. _"I probably shouldn't have done that but… I just had to."_

Carol looked up a the moon again. "Hope you sleep well too you bastard." Sleep took her.

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of Lab Zero, or what was left of them. Still the directors office was covered in darkness, no lights on, just blackness. Only a single little lamp had turned on down on the floor.

Brain Drain shuddered. It was so cold but where was he? The black haired man found himself in the New Meridian Rooftops, looking over the busy city. He touched his face no burns, or helmet, he was normal. "Chris it's time." Chris turned around to find Christmas in a wedding dress.

It was pure white and had a puffy skirt, with laces tying the back. Also high heels and stockings, the dress went up to her neck and was short sleeved going down to her elbows. she wore a Lapis Lazuli diamond necklace and her glasses as well.

Chris stared in shock. "I…. Christmas ..you..your alive?" Christmas smiled. "Of course I'm alive silly, what's wrong with you? Never mind. Come on, we need to get ready. Married remember?"

Chris couldn't believe it! Marriage, he couldn't be more happier! Chris followed her into the Lab.. Lab?! Brain Drain woke up on the chair he had been sleeping on. He stood up and walked into his old observation room. He looked around. "Christmas." " **Creator?"** A voice said from behind.

He turned around to face Robo Fortune. She had in her hand a ring and a picture. " **What. Is. This?"** Still conceived by the darkness he turned around again. "Memories… Just throw those things away. I don't want to see them." Robo Fortune placed them gently on the table. she then noticed his helmet on the floor.

Her ears sticking up, she looked right at the man in front of her. **"Your. Helmet. It..'s Off."** Brain Drain turned around quickly and snatched the helmet, covering his face at the same time. He quickly retreated into the observation room.

Robo Fortune took a few steps forward. "Don't come in. Please. Just don't." A voice said. it sounded just like last night: Weak, Tired.…Broken. Feeling bold, Robo Fortune took a step inside. **"I. Don't. Care. About. Your. Appearance. I. Just. Want. To. Help. You… Father."** A figure in the dark tending to his helmet, stopped and turned his head around slightly, the darkness still concealing his face.

"Why do you call me Father?" He asked. Robo Fortune smiled. **"You. Did. Create. Me. After. All. Beep. Boop. Meow. I just. Feel. Like. Returning. The. Favor. Please, You. Don't. Have. To. Do. Everything. Yourself. Let. Me. Help. You."** Silence filled the room, then Robo Fortune felt something tap her arm, it was his helmet. She looked at it. **"Jeez. A. Bit. Scary. Going. For. The. Whole. Creepy. Thyme. Eh?"**

No answer. She sighed. **"It. Wouldn't. Kill. You. To. Have. A. Sense. Of. Humor. You. Know?"** She got to work on the helmet. "I gave you too much of an emotional human side." **"Come. on,** **It. Isn't. That. Bad."** Brain Drain merely grunted.

Her eyes shone light in the dark room. He was sitting on a chair in the corner, next to the smashed monitors. She could slightly see some black hair. "I'm not as bad as you think I am." The voice said again. "I only want what's best for the Kingdoms. I wish Painwheel would see that." Robo Fortune continued her work. **"I. Think. What. You're. Doing. Is. Noble."** Brain Drain chuckled.

"Hm, you're just saying that because you're programmed to follow my orders. **"Not Really, I'm. Actually. Speaking. Independently."** Another grunt. More silence. **"Why. Did. You. Create. Us?"** Silence. "I wanted to protect the Kingdom. However, many people didn't agree with my methods and I had to do things mostly by myself. I had some help but mostly myself. Even Now. I'm alone."

Robo Fortune chuckled. **"You've. Got. Us."** "Us?" **"You'll. See. After."** "Remember, this is just a one off. I won't ask for any more favors, after you will obey my orders." **"Yeah. Yeah. Big. Head."** His face went a bit red but it wasn't shown.

" **You. Know. If. I. Could. Bring. Her. Back. To. Life, I. Would. Do. Everything. In. My. Power. To. Do. That. For. You."** Silence. "You're. …too kind… Thank you… Are you finished yet?" Robo Fortune looked at the helmet. Her drill and Plating going back into her body. **"Yes."** She walked over to the corner and held out her paw, he took it and turned around.

 **"Could. I. See…. Just. Once?"** He slightly turned. "Why?" **"I. Just. Want. To. See."** He sighed but turned around completely. Her eyes shinning on his face. She took in his features. After a few moments, he turned back and started to put his helmet on again. "Go downstairs. I'll give you your orders after I'm done here understood?"

The robot nodded. And turned away, she looked behind her shoulder before leaving. **"You. Know. You. Still. Look. Human.** No reply. She left, Footsteps going down the stairs then nothing.

Brain Drain stood up. Safety locks were on and his Helmet was now repaired. He turned and walked, he stopped at the desk and noticed the ring and picture. The picture showed a man in blue jeans, black trainers, and a black t shirt. Beside him was a woman in black short jeans, trainers, maroon tank top with a lab coat covering it and she wore glasses. The woman was giving the guy a nugey and the man was just laughing.

Brain Drain looked at it for a moment. Underneath the helmet his mouth curved up, almost into a smile. He set the picture upright and placed it next to the ring and smashed lamp. He walked out of the Monitor room.

He was getting her back today.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Give me feed back on the chapter, the story so far and the Characters. (If they are true to the original) Enjoy Skullgirls Second Encore. Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	8. A Guilty Conscience

**Ah Good to be back! Regarding Fukua in my story. On her page It says that she makes a masochistic face when getting defeated and she likes to fight, so I took that and made her a sadist. Shamone meanwhile, would be like Samson with a bit of Leviathan heh. Anywho.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab Zero, The Composers and the Cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Seven A Guilty Conscience**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter 7

Spring 3/5/2008

" _Hey Valentine do we have any missions today?" asked Patty. Some of The Last Hope members were at Lab 7, relaxing in the wreck room. However, Nurse Patty wanted more missions, as she was bored._

 _Valentine slowly put her book down about: "The ways of Chess." "No Pat, it's are day off today remember?"_

 _"Aw but I want to do more missions: like recon, or beating up bad guys like the Medici." Patty wined._

 _Valentine closed her eyes while sighing. "I would be happy if I were you, we don't get many days off. I'm making the most of it."_

 _"I second that." Said Hallow, sitting at a desk with her feet up on the table._

 _Both Valentine and Hallow in this moment had their respective masks off, showing their quite nice-looking faces. Most thought Hallow would like a bit deformed due to the nature of her mask but she just wore it "Because it looks cool" while Valentines meanwhile, only bore a decent sized scar._

 _Patty got up. "Fine I'll go see Easter to see what she wants to do, it's better talking to her then you lazy girls."_

 _Saying that she walked out. "She's in that kind of mood again." Hallow mused._

 _"Eh, leave her. She'll be less bored once she finds out the: "Importance of Leisure time." Valentine said in a dramatic voice._

 _Hallow sarcastically chuckled. "Funny Valerie."_

 _"I try Holly. Come on let's get it ready before she gets back."_

* * *

 _Patty walked down the hallways. The floor was covered in a rug, however the walls and ceiling were metal? Patty never got used to that._

 _Running into Christmas, Patty was sure that she would have something for them both to do. "Hey boss." "Hi Patty. You seem down. What's wrong? Has Valentine been annoying you again? I'll go strait-" "No, it's not that." Patty interrupted._

" _I'm just bored is all. Are you doing anything at the moment?" Christmas sadly nodded her head. "Sorry Pat but I don't see Chris that much. This is the only time I get to spend time with him, apart from after missions but even that's short lived." Patty looked down sadly. "Ok"_

 _Christmas put her hand around Patty's shoulder. "Hey, come on. It's not that bad. You should be happy we get a day off." "You sound like Valerie." Patty said. "(Sigh) I'm really sorry Pat. Why don't you go see Esther? I'm sure she has something for you."_

 _Patty nodded. "I was just going to see her. Anyways, see you later. Tell Chris I said hi." Christmas took her hand off and walked away. "Will do!" She shouted back._

 _Patty got to the main part of the Lab. The generator that powered the facility. She located Easter working on the tanks, next to the huge power source. Walking up behind her, she noticed Easter was working on the fluid that went to the tanks._

" _Hey Esther." She greeted. Easter turned around. "Oh hey Pat. Do you need something?" "Yeah are you free at the moment for anything?" Patty asked. Easter shook her head. "Sorry dear, I'm not. Maybe next time?" Patty just turned and walked away. "If there is a next time." She muttered ._

 _Patty slumped herself against the wall. "I just wanted to do something fun today because it's my birthday and they didn't even get the hint like last time. Some friends they are."_

" _Hey Patty." Patty turned to find Valentine. "Valerie. What do you want? No I'm not playing chess again I-" "No not that." She interrupted. "Come with me." She said turning away Patty immediately followed suit._

 _Curious Patty asked. "What's this all about?" "You'll see." Valentine said, not turning around._

 _Finally reaching the wreck room, Valentine and Patty entered, only to find the room in pitch black darkness. Valentine disappeared and Patty just saw something glowing in the dark._

 _Walking towards it but watching where she was going, Patty got to the glowing thing. It was a cake? But that means. "SURPRISE!" The lights turned back on to reveal all of the last hope members with party hats, instead of their usual nurse hats._

 _Patty looked in awe. Her eyes noticed the gigantic chocolate cake "That is one big cake!" She thought. Noticing the staring, Christmas smirked. "I see you like the cake. Sorry for lying to you but it was the only way to get everything set up. Of course we wouldn't forget Pat, you're all like sisters to me, including you."_

 _Patty couldn't help let a tear fall from her eye. "Thanks guys. Really." Valentine patted Pat's back. "Now come on Pat no need for tears here, lets make this a party to remember." Saying that, the nurses put the music on and had one of the best nights ever. Though keeping some of the Lab workers up, did not go unpunished in the morning._

"Hm, I think that was the last time we had any fun."

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008

Valentine stopped outside of Maplecrest park. Thinking about her team mates and seeing them die left her with a guilty conscience, though she hadn't time to think about that right now.

Shaking her head to get those thoughts away, Valentine began to think where Painwheel could have gone. "Hm alright. Let's see, if she went back to her parents they probably shunned her away. After that, Brain Drain probably tried to convince her to come back to Lab Zero. Knowing her though heh she'd probably throw a tantrum."

Valentine walked around the fence and found the gate entrance to the park. "Retracing her steps, she'd probably go through the park. After all, she'd sometimes come here with Jonah and Filia. Maybe she came through here to remember some good times. Alright I'll check the park then go to Lab Zero."

Valentine entered and broke into a run, checking all available places. No one was up yet, "Probably still tired from celebrating." She thought. She used to celebrate herself when Nancy was defeated but now she had more pressing matters.

From afar, two figures watched from atop an office building. "Now?" **"Not. Yet. Beep. Boop. Wait. For. Father's. Order's."**

* * *

Fifty nine minutes earlier

* * *

Brain Drain walked down the two-way staircase, to find Fukua and Robo Fortune waiting for him at the bottom. Surprised to find Fukua standing there, Brain Drain wondered how she got out of the tank. _"More importantly, is she stable? I guess we'll see how she is when I give her the orders."_

Reaching the bottom, Brain Drain walked over to his two ASG units. "Well. Well. Subject 0-85. I'm surprised to see you Fukua and Shamone. So this is the second unit Robo Fortune was talking about. I thought I would have to run more tests and leave you in that tank for a few more months. However, I can see that you both are….. quite rare subjects." Brain Drain said.

"I apologise for not seeing you directly Creator." Fukua replied. Brain Drain's eyes widened. "Spee..ch? Fascinating where did you learn to speak fluent English?" **"We both taught ourselves, while we were resting in that disgusting tank Brain head."** "Shamone! Be nice. He gave us life. Not to mention he's our father!" Fukua angrily said.

" **Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. I'm still getting used to being out of that tank."** Brain Drain was stunned even more. "Shamone you too? Incredible. Let me ask you both, do you feel any pain's, or diseases? are the two souls stable?"

Fukua chuckled. "We feel fine Creator. Don't worry. Though I do suffer from a little problem." "And what is that?" Brain Drain asked. **"Let me speak for her. She suffers from sadism. Don't know how she got it, she's had it since we were first born I think."**

Brain Drain raised an eyebrow under his mask. "Interesting. Maybe we can use that to our advantage. Now-" "Wait." Fukua said. "What?" "Can I ask a question?" "It better not be one of those joke question's your sister likes making." Brain Drain gave a glare towards Robo Fortune. She just looked up at the ceiling whistling.

Fukua blinked. "Wait we're sisters?" Brain Drain nodded. "Not by blood. Though I was creating you at the same time with her and you both do have close numbers. Anyway your question?"

Fukua got back on topic. "Oh alright. I was thinking maybe you can give me answers to why I keep seeing this girl with black hair in my dreams. **And nightmares."** Shamone added.

"Very well." Brain Drain agreed. "But we'll need to make this conversation quick. "It's a psychic link between you both, that is all I will say." Fukua nodded. "Alright, at least you gave me a bit of an answer."

Brain Drain turned with his arms behind his back. "Now. I will give you both your order's. Now that Robo Fortune has a partner, this makes things easier. Your objective is to capture subject 0-84 AKA Painwheel and bring her to me. Once I convince her through diplomacy or force I will have enough ASG units to fight the next Skullgirl and protect anyone else from harm."

Brain Drain turned, took his arms from behind his back and folded them. "Now finding her has not proven a challenge. With our psychic connection, I have located her resting in the area of Maplecrest Park, East of here. It's not far from here and since she is vulnerable while sleeping, this is a perfect opportunity for the both of you. Also, I will be in contact with you via Psychic communication, to make sure everything runs.. smoothly.-"

" **Um. Excuse. Me. Father. May. I. Call. You. Father?"** Robo Fortune interrupted."Call me whatever you want." Brain Drain grunted. **"Oh, Okay."** Robo continued. **"I. Have. Sensed. That. Another. Person. Is. Also. Heading. Towards. The. Maplecrest. Area, The. Person. Seems. To. Be. Coming. From. The. Cathedral."**

Brain Drain smirked under his mask. "Valentine. It seems she survived an encounter with Painwheel after all. New orders: Bring both Valentine and Painwheel back to Lab Zero. Do not let anything stand in your way, I will not tolerate failure understood?"

"Yes. **Yes. Sure."** All three said in sync. "Good. Now go!" Brain Drain commanded. "Wait wait!" Fukua ran over to the nearest table with a mirror. "Robo Fortune could you give me the make up?" Robo walked over, opened her stomach, took out the make up kit and handed it to her. Fukua began to apply hot pink eye shadow to both her eyes and applied bluish green lipstick to her mouth. "Ok done!" She put the make up kit on the table. _"An obsession with looking good in appearance, another trait of hers."_ Brain Drain thought. The two ASG units then turned and jumped through the windows. Brain Drain face palmed. "(Sigh) They could have used the front entrance. No matter. Now to connect to them both." Brain Drain walked back upstairs into his office.

* * *

Now

* * *

"So that's Valentine huh? She'll be a good opponent." Fukua smirked to herself. **"Um kid? May want to leave the bloodlust for later."** Shamone said.

Fukua and Robo Fortune stayed in their crouched positions, to make sure they were not seen. Looking more at the wideness of the park, Robo Fortune scanned the area. After 10 seconds she tapped Fukua's shoulder.

" **Our. Creator. Was. Right. Our. Dear. Younger. Sister-"**

"Wait younger sister?"

 **"Yes."**

"Aren't we younger? We were only born a day ago, well you were. I was created after Dad was finished with Painwheel, so shouldn't you be the youngest?"

Robo Fortune tapped her chin. **" Huh. I. Guess. You're. Right. Aw. That. Sucks! Why can't I be the oldest?-"**

" **Hey ladies. If your both done with your stupid babble, can we focus on the mission here?"** Shamone interrupted. Robo Fortune put a thumbs up.

 **"Oh. Right. Sure. Sure. Focus. Sorry."** Shamone sighed.

 **"I almost wish I stayed in that tank."**

" _If you're all done talking, could all three of you be SILENT!?"_ A voice boomed in all their minds. They all went quite immediately. _"Good. Alright observe Valentine in the park but do not be seen Go now."_ Both girls nodded and jumped off the building, down into the park.

Fukua willed one of her souls to come out. The soul jumped into the bushes but Fukua remained at the top. Robo Fortune landed in the bushes but she couldn't see Fukua. Then the girl in question appeared beside her.

" **How did you do that?"** Robo asked, baffled.

Fukua tapped her nose. "Ha, I like to keep my abilities a secret but if you must know. Teleportation."

 **"Oh, Cool."**

Turning her attention to Valentine Robo Fortune grinned. **"Let's. See. Beep. Boop. Meow. How. This. Little. Meeting. Will. Turn. Out. This. Should. Be. Interesting..."**

* * *

Spring 21/5/2008

 _Hallow entered Lab 7, greeted her Lab co-workers and walked into the Leisure area, followed by Valentine. It was always nice to get a break after missions. One of the perks for being the super soldiers of the Lab. The pink coloured cross nurse, let her body fall onto the soft cushioned chair. "Aaaah. Much better, eh Holly?"_

 _Hallow meanwhile, sat down on the couch and calmly relaxed on the fabric. "Yeah, it is. I wonder when the others will be finished." She pondered._

 _Valentine shrugged. "No idea, knowing Christine, she's probably putting them through hell before the mission is done." Holly simply gave a nod, while taking out her book from her back pocket. Saying nothing for a while, before the pineapple haired woman spoke up again "Oh! You want to know something interesting that happened to me the other day? I was going to tell you before but forgot to."_

" _Shoot." Holly looked up from her reading material with a raised eyebrow._

 _Valentine leaned forward "Right, so I'm in a joint meeting with Victor. Interviewing some new scientists who has been specifically chosen to be a part of the ASG programme. You know to help graft on the synthetic and normal parasites and develop ways we can control them."_

 _Her best friend nodded in response._

" _Right, so here we are conducting said interview. Christmas being away on another mission and one such of these so called "scientists" happens to be some good-looking tart. Nice face, decent hooters; not as big as mine but back to what I was saying. She looked like she hadn't gotten any proper training or experience to become a part of the programme, except that she's been blessed with looks. So then, Victor lets me take matters into my own hands and I ask her if she's had any experience at all. She says she hasn't had any experience whatsoever and I say "So you think you deserve to be part of this Lab, when there are others working their sweet asses off. You think this is some sort of girl scout camp? You selling cookies? Right let's think hypothetically here. What happens when one of the subjects isn't compatible or if there's some faulty shenanigans, what will you do in a situation like that?" She didn't answer and then I tell Victor to get her out cause "If she fails in the field, it's her ass getting laid off."_

 _Then get this. She stands up and says "It's my ass…! And er… my hard luck… but I'm willing to at least try!"_

 _And at this point I can't believe what I'm hearing and say, "Except in there you'll be working on someone WITH or without a partner and if you muck up, either you or both go down with you and that's a hell of a price to pay for being stylish!"_

 _At that point, Victor made the good call and told her to leave and we never saw her again. Seriously, can you believe that?" Valentine finished and changed her position on the chair in a lazy sort of manner._

 _The dark blue nurse digested what had been said. That would just be like her to do that. She could only imagine what Christmas would have done, since she can be even more intense than her rival "It appears most of the higher ups prefer "Style" over Quality." Hallow replied calmly and gave a reassuring smile. "You did the right thing Val. Try to not let it get to you. Of course, that won't stop more trying to weasel their way in."_

" _Yeah and it's our duty to let's say "halt" their progress, hell maybe it'll give them a new perspective. Aeon, what next…" Valentine muttered._

 _Right after, the two-nurse's relaxation was interrupted by Chris entering the room._

 _He noticed the two and greeted them. "Oh, hey girls. Sorry to bother you but have you seen David? He's supposed to be fixing the monitors."_

 _Both girls shook their heads. "Sorry haven't seen him. Go ask Katherine, she's always keeping tabs on him after all." Valentine replied._

 _Chris gave a: "Thanks." Before leaving the room._

 _Hallow sighed "I can't believe he didn't even ask us for the ring again."_

 _"You know him, always thinking, always on the move." Valerie chuckled._

 _"Still I wonder when he will propose?"_

 _Valentine reached into her opened coat and took out a small silk box. Tossing it lightly up in the air "Maybe in the summer? He's always wanted to marry her then… He better do it soon or she'll get really ticked off." She stopped and put It back in her pocket._

 _Hallow gave a silent nod and went back to her book but after, noticed the smirk on her fellow nurse's upside-down face. "What?" The needle wearing woman asked._

" _Interesting book?"_

" _Sure…" Hallow continued laying down still glued to her book._

" _Engaging?" Valentine brought her head up, still grinning._

" _Yes…" Hallow replied hesitantly looking over._

" _Pleasing?"_

 _Right. Now she understood what she was doing. "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't joke Valerie. Just because it's fiction, doesn't mean you have to keep teasing me…" Hallow sighed._

" _Why Holly, I never! How could you accuse me of such?"_

 _Her friend just gave her an "I'm not laughing face" and Valentine put her hands up in defence._

" _Alright, alright. Sorry Hol, just getting a bit bored."_

" _Well play some classical music or go get one your oh so great, nonfiction books." Her patience was wearing thin at this point. She always disliked it when she got like this._

" _Hey, don't stoop to my petty level. Thought you were better than that Hol." The blue haired nurse mocked._

" _Huh, rich. I'm just leveling the playing field on equal; Val..." Holly, especially made the last word count and the room went silent for a moment._

" _Touché Hol. Touché (Damn)."_

 _Holly thought she'd end the debate. "Valerie, we both find reading our respective materials, be it from the front or back cover, to the literature, aesthetically pleasing. Let's leave it at that."_

" _Heh heh. Well I can agree with you on that one." Valentine chuckled._

 _Holly was less than amused by her best friend's laughing but soon she joined in; seeing the funny side of their little verbal squabble. However, even when going back to her book, Valentine again, looked at her with that stupid grin._

 _The nurse sighed. "What…"_

" _Sooo~o. How's it going with Willy boy eh?"_

 _Hallow somewhat blushed but was even more pissed. "His name is Will and It's going fine… He's… he's a nice guy..." She then gave a tiny glare. "I thought I told you not to ask me about him. You know how private we are… You're the only one that knows right now anyway."_

" _And the only one that's met him too. A bit on the little and chubby side but he wears those glasses great heh." Hallow continued glaring. "Oh, come on Hol. I'm only kidding. Besides, I have no interest in relationships or the intimacy thing. A sexual remember?"_

" _Maybe so but I still won't have you make fun of him, even if you are joking (Sigh). You know, some day that mouth of yours will get you in trouble."_

" _Already has with Christine and Victor plenty of times. You however, my dear Holly. YOU, are more flexible."_

" _Oh because I don't talk much, somewhat obey my orders and like to analyse things?"_

" _Well to be fair, we both share that last one. You more than me and that and that you're extremely damn agile and did I already mention flexible?"_

 _"(Sigh) Yes you already have... Hmmm... to be honest though... I don't know why he thinks my skin is one of my best traits. I mean, I look a bit like a zombie... and it's probably a turnoff... The drugs they gave us just had to have different side effects on us didn't it... He probably is only saying that to make me feel better." Hallow subdued._

 _"Oh, give it a rest Hol. I'm pretty sure he's not just trying to be nice. In fact, alot of boys dig the goth look and that minty skin of yours is probably irresistible to the guy. Along with your very charming and quiet personality of course."_

 _The dark haired nurse slightly blushed from the kind words of her friend and was about to reply, when..._

 _"Ooo~ooh since that's the case, has little Will found out about your certain… kink…?"_

 _If Hallow wasn't red before, she certainly was now and sat up from embarrassment. "…S-Shut up!"_

" _Hm, I thought so. Well, all the best with that. In seriousness I'm glad that along with Christmas, you've found someone you can be happy with." The pink crossed nurse was satisfied and decided to rest on the chair getting into a relaxing position._

" _Wilbert isn't the only one I'm happy with." Hallow spoke in a semi-seriousness tone, while laying down and trying to calm herself._

" _(Sigh) You just have to get the last hit in don't you…?"_

" _I'm just telling the truth. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Do you remember that little girl we rescued, along with some of the refugees from that Medici Wearhouse?"_

 _Valentine sat up her interest peaked. "Hm? Wait... Oh yeah, that cheeky kid. I remember her. Talked a big game even after having her arms sliced and her eyes gouged out. I'll give her credit for still being strong. Sorry, got off track there. You were saying?"_

" _Well you won't believe this but she's made a full recovery and not only that, they grafted a synthetic parasite on to save her life. She's adapting to it excellently and from what I've heard, soon she will basically be the Magnum opus of Lab 8."_

 _Valentine almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're kidding! I remember thinking she wasn't going to make it... Even after the treatment I gave to her! A thirteen-year-old kid too... Huh, he saved another one. Good old Avian. Maybe he'll come off clean with this one."_

" _Still… it takes a lot of technique and skill to master a theon. A synthetic one too… Remarkably impressive."_

" _Hey, like I said, she's a tough one. I wouldn't be surprised if she did become the main ASG unit in future (Though that's debatable)." Looking around right after and eyeing the chess set they kept in the Wreck Room, Valentine gestured Hallow to come over._

 _"All this talk of SJ, Boyfriends and Parasites have gotten me wide awake. Fancy a game?" Valentine picked up the chess set and sat down at one the many round tables._

 _Hallow sighed and walked over to join her. "Very well but as always, you'll probably beat me. You are the chess worm or the so called "Queen of chess." Valerie."_

 _Valentine chuckled. "Why thank you dear Holly. But come on. I'll go easy on you."_

 _"That's what you always say." The dark blue nurse rolled her eyes._

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008

" _I miss those stupid talks... Hol..._ Keep it together Valerie." Valentine shook her head and walked on.

Noticing the bridge and pond, she stopped and walked over to it. Looking over and seeing her own reflection, she sighed. However, she then noticed two figures sitting by a tree. "Huh?"

Curious, she jumped over onto the side grass and walked over to them. Recognizing both of them Valentine broke into a run and crouched beside them.

Looking at her own creation, Valentine looked away. She had her mask off and her garb was bloodied and dirty. Looking back, she could see they were both sleeping. "I did this. Maybe I should leave them. I've done enough damage. No. Valentine stay with them, you don't know when Brian Drain might strike but Painwheel will probably still be angry at me. Will she? Maybe-"

"YOU!" A growling voice boomed into her ear. Valentine realized what was about to happen.

A fist was about to connect with her face.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Next, we will have a brawl ensue and another character will show up. Tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story so far (If the characters are true to the original). Hope you enjoyed, review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	9. An Unlikely Party

**Guess who's back? This guy. This chapter is probably the longest I've ever done, still I am proud. I just got Skullgirls Second Encore today! Yes! I am having fun with Beowulf, Painwheel Big Band and all the other great characters, including the story mode. Hope they bring out a sequel or better yet an animated movie. Anywho about the chapter: I've tried to bring it full circle with the characters, so this will be the main cast of the story. Who knows I might do a spin off. As always I've tried not to make the characters too OC, so I apologize if they seem out of place but hey they are human beings in the end. Well.. except for Samson, Shamone and Robo... But I respect and love the original's, so it's nice to bring some new ideas to the table. Enough of the ramble.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Eight An Unlikely Party**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter Eight

Autumn 2/9/2008

"Wait a seco-" Valentine was interrupted by the fist connecting to her face and sending her flying into a tree. Normally this would have broken someone's back but Valentine was used to this, thanks to the genetically enhanced drugs The Last Hope members took. _"Thank you Lab 7."_ Valentine thought.

Her attacker wasn't finished yet however. Flying towards Valentine and grabbing her by her long hair. Valentine let out a yelp, as she was brought off the ground and was ascending higher into the air.

Valentine's attacker then threw her out of the park and into a suburb area, with a row of houses on one side the other a small little hill, trees filling both sides with different colored leaves, decorating the tree's, road and pavements. In the background was an ice cream truck, with more rows of houses and hills in the background.

The sun was still coming up, so it gave the area a pink and very peachy color. The shadows of the trees gave the pavement a very looming look, combined with the houses.

Landing in a bunch of soft leaves in front of a tree, next to two houses and breaking her fall, Valentine shook her head, a bit dizzy after being thrown. Taking in her surroundings, her eyes widened. She recognized this place. "Very nostalgic." Valentine shouted out to her assailant.

Out of the sky, her attacker landed violently on the hill opposite Valentine, her toes gripping tightly on the lovely green grass and her imposing shadow almost made the grass wither. She was looking down at the ground. "Nice to see you too Painwheel." Valentine said sweetly.

Painwheel looked up at Valentine, her eyes had a bit more of a black iris to them then usual. Also, a dark aura seemed to be engulfing her. She wasn't speaking, only glaring intensely into Valentine.

The nurse looked at Painwheel more closely, noticing she had her mask off. Standing up and taking a few steps forward, Valentine reached for her surgeons mask.

"I guess we should make it even then. A mask for a mask eh?" Valentine chuckled. While taking off her ripped surgeons mask, Painwheel still said nothing. "Look I don't want to fight. I just want to talk okay?" Valentine said. Throwing the mask to the floor and her arms up in defeat.

Valentine heard a dark chuckle from Painwheel. "Talk? You want to talk?" The ASG unit said nicely. "Fine, we can talk. AFTER I CUT YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES!" Painwheel said. Her voice turning from sweet into a dark growling voice.

 **There is much shame in losing! Crush them! (Music The Lives we left behind)**

Painwheel lunged at Valentine, getting a boost from the hill and readied a spike extending from her palm. Valentine immediately went into a defense stance. Reaching from behind and taking Patty's IV Polearm, she countered Painwheel's furious Spike attack. Holding her at bay, Painwheel's Buer Drive tried to cut Valentine from above.

Valentine broke of her Polearm from Painwheel's spike and back flipped, while reaching for her needles. Painwheel opened her Buer Drive into two blades, like scissors. The blades closing in on her, Valentine threw her needles into Painwheel's arm, while dodging the blades, taking her polearm and using it to flip over Painwheel. Grunting from the weak attack, and taking out the four needles in her arm. Painwheel turned to find Valentine landing a couple of feet away from her.

Landing, Valentine turned to find an arm about to close line her. Not having time to react, Valentine quickly braced herself for the attack. Slamming her arm into Valentine, the ASG unit used her incredible strength, pushed and sent Valentine flying into the hill.

Valentine crashed into the hill, creating a small creator. The dust cleared, showing her arms up crossed across her chest to protect her but also showing heavy bruises and dirt on parts of her outfit. _"As always her strength is very powerful, enhanced more by her rage. I need to calm her down."_ Valentine thought.

Painwheel smirked. As she watched Valentine crash into the hill. _"You're next Brain Drain."_ Satisfied that she was dead, Painwheel still wanted to see Valentine's dead body. Waiting for the dust to clear. Her smirk fell and turned into rage, when she saw that the nurse was still alive. "Why don't you JUST DIE!" Painwheel screamed in anger.

Valentine stepped out of the little crater she made and readied her scalpels and needles Painwheel noticed this and readied her needles and spikes. "You seem awfully pleased to see me." Valentine said sarcastically. Walking down the short hill. "I told you I would find you." replied Painwheel.

Valentine stopped at the bottom. "Not in the way you hoped though." Valentine answered back.

It went silent for a moment. The birds were chirping and tweeting, a fresh breeze in the air and leaves falling. The silence was broken by a metallic sound of needles and scalpels clashing with needles and spikes.

Both were throwing everything at each other while running to dodge and attack. Valentine and Painwheel circled one another, running along and firing their ranged weapons. They clashed in close combat by Scalpel and Spike, then jumping back and going ranged again.

After a few more moments which felt like minutes, they both stopped from exhaustion. The road, pavement, tree trunk, hill and some houses were filled with cuts and the weapons of the two girls.

Catching their breath, Painwheel growled in annoyance, while Valentine just shrugged. After. They immediately ran towards one another to enter close combat: Valentine readying her polearm and Painwheel her Buer Drive blade.

About to clash, Painwheel swung her blade. Valentine ducked, just taking off a strand of the nurses hair but missing, Valentine took the opportunity to swing her polearm, smacking it into Painwheel's side. Painwheel fell backwards from the surprise attack. There was an opening. Valentine unleashed a barrage of hits from the polearm into Painwheel, the last hit she tripped up Painwheel by catching her legs with the hook.

Valentine then held the polearm at Painwheel's chest. "I don't want to fight you. Carol. Please let me speak." Painwheel instead catching Valentine off guard, slashed the blunt of her blade from her wheel into Valentines leg. Valentine fell back, timing the hit Painwheel kicked Valentine in the stomach. "Cougrghg!" Valentine spat out spit from the attack.

Painwheel's wheel then grabbed Valentine and brought her back to Painwheel. The ASG unit grabbed Valentine by the neck with both hands. The sound of fabric being ripped was heard as Painwheel gripped intensely into Valentine's neck.

Valentine was starting to lose air very quickly, the grip was getting tighter and tighter by the second. Painwheel's glare shot into Valentine like a knife. "I'm going to snap you like a twig!" Painwheel growled. _"I'll kill her I'll kill her!"_

 **Are you crying? There is no crying in fighting games!**

"Carol stop!" Carol turned around to find Jonah standing there by the tree and hill. A look of horror on his face. "Carol just let her go and calm down, you're not being yourself." Jonah said. Looking at her, he saw the same rage in those eyes when she mentioned that guy. "Brain Drain" He didn't want to see her like this. Where was his Carol, the kind and gentle one…?

"Stay out of this Jonah!" Painwheel snapped. "She's not escaping this time." Jonah ran towards Carol in an attempt to stop her increasing the pressure around Valentines neck but he was stopped by two blades touching his neck. "I said stay out of this!" Painwheel was getting annoyed. Her Buer Drive was close of snapping Jonah's neck.

Jonah gently pushed the blades aside. "Carol please don't do it. You'll go down somewhere you can't return if you do please? If you won't do it for you, do it for me. Please?" Valentine was almost losing consciousness but she felt the grip loosen. _"Alright, plan B."_ She readied her surprise.

Painwheel looked at Valentine, then back at Jonah. "Gurrr. Alright. But I still want to have a few words with her later." Carol growled. She looked down at Valentine. "You're lucky."

Valentine just smirked at her. She brought up her Chloroform tank and unleashed some of the gas from it, Painwheel screamed and tried to swat away the gas but that was all the opening Valentine needed.

Painwheel was still trying to get rid of the gas on her face, when she felt something cold touch the bottom of her chest. "Clear." Painwheel was immediately sent flying across the road. Landing Painwheel tried to rise, however her body was twitching and would not respond. She couldn't move.

Painwheel shot Valentine a death glare. "WHAT DID YOU HIT ME WITH?!" Valentine showed off the two clamps on both her hands waving them about. "Defibrillator, comes in handy. Such as for situations like this." "WHEN I GET UP I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THAT THING AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Painwheel angrily spat back, while trying to rise. However her body just kept tripping over it's self . Valentine got up, placed her equipment back in her back pouch and walked over to her subject.

"Alright could you please stop glaring at me and calm down? Don't worry Jonah she's alright." Valentine said softly, while crouching on level with Painwheel. "Why should I? You took everything from me! My identity, my friends, my family and my life! Because of you and that stupid Brain headed bastard! I can't look at my reflection anymore, people are frightened and run away from me and my own parents shunned me away!" Painwheel angrily replied.

Jonah quietly watched this from afar. He thought after the woman shocked Carol that she would try to kill her but it seems she has good intentions for now.

Valentine sadly chuckled. "Yeah I know. I'm the worst of the worst. Taking a young poor defenseless girl and making her into this. I do deserve death. But I still have something to do." Painwheel, her normal expression returning, raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Don't ask why I'm saying this. First: I'm sorry. And second I'm going to try to protect you and help you get your revenge on Brain Drain." Valentine said. Painwheel was dumbfounded. She apologized? "How do I know I can trust you?" Painwheel said. Suspicious of Valentine.

"(Sigh) you can't really. My word is all I have. At least just let me help you. We both have a common enemy, don't ask why but I have a beef with Brain Drain myself. Fine if you're still not convinced how about this. Let me help you get your revenge, in return you can do whatever you want to me afterwards Deal?"

Painwheel was hesitant to accept. She's the woman who took away her life. Her identity. But she did seem to have good intentions. _"I guess I need all the help I can get. I hate doing this."_ Making up her mind, Painwheel looked down at the floor. "Get me out of this." Valentine carefully put the clamps on Painwheel and took out the shock, returning to the Defibrillator.

After this Painwheel's hand shot out and grabbed Valentine's hand, shaking it. "You have a deal." Painwheel said. Her grip was intensifying on the nurses hand. "But if you double cross us in any way." Painwheel was about to crush Valentine's hand until she loosened her grip.

Valentine retreated her hand. "Yeah I get it." Stretching while Painwheel made sure her body was working, they Both stood up and walked over to Jonah. Jonah was a bit confused and scared as to why Valentine was now with them.

"Uh so I can see it was all sorted out?" Asked Jonah. "Yeah it was. Don't worry I'm not going to dissect you or anything, unless you want me to?" Valentine joked, while stretching. Jonah took a step back afraid. "Hey whoa, it was a joke kid." Valentine said reassuringly.

That put Jonah at ease. "Ok so what now?" Asked Jonah. "We go to Lab Zero and kill Brain Drain." Painwheel replied, while walking up the hill. She was stopped by Valentine. "Not so fast. Do you have a plan of attack or anything?" Painwheel's eye twitched. "Thought so." Valentine smiled. "Lucky for you both I'm an expert at that. No-"

"Gregor **Samson!"** Valentine was interrupted by a girl and gruff man's voice. "Not agai-" She was cut of again by getting hit in the stomach by a girl sending her down the hill. Valentine tumbled down the small hill and landed on her back. "Seriously again?! I'm getting my back pains again, thanks! Valentine angrily wined, while rubbing her back.

" **Oh shut up! You're still alive ain't ya?"** A voice said, coming from the girl who attacked the nurse. The girl eyes shifted towards Carol and Jonah inspecting them.

The girl in question wore a white school shirt, with thighighs, mini skirt, tie (all of which are purple) and brown shoes. She also had red yes, black hair with multiple short bangs covering her head and tentacle like strands going down to her back.

"Carol it's you isn't it?" The girl said unsure if this was the right person. "Carol do you know this girl?" Jonah asked Carol. "Yes.. That's Filia." Carol replied. Jonah looked at Filia in shock. "Filia! But wha? Wait what happened to your blonde hair?"

Filia twirled her hair in response. "I had blonde hair? **"Ain't it obvious? I'm covering it you little brat.** Samson be nice. **Hm. Well it's really obvious, these guys know you after all. The least they could do is have common sense!"** Samson said. Disappointed.

Carol and Jonah just stared in wonder, as the two conversed. Until Carol interrupted them. "Filia.. it's so good to see you but what are you doing here? I thought you would be still knocked out after Little Insmouth. Sorry for that by the way." Filia smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Carol. Well it sort of happened like this."

* * *

Summer 31/8/2008

 _Filia lay on the wooden plank floor defeated as Painwheel was about to finish her off. "End her now! Painwheel I've got all I need from her." Brain Drain said._ _Painwheel clutched her head in pain and anger. "Stop… ordering.. me!" Filia, gathering her strength looked up at Painwheel._

" _Samson who was I, why does this poor girl know me?_ _ **I don't know, er It's clearly insane. Damn it she's coming towards us! Filia we need to get out of here now!"**_ _Filia got up, clutching her wounded side and arm._

 _Meanwhile, Painwheel forced all her will and might to break free of Brain Drain's grip and speak to Filia. "Filia.. It's .. me .. Carol. AAARGH" Painwheel tried to continue but she felt more headaches. She could feel his will trying to control her. "I can sense your resistance Painwheel. Stop this now." Filia stepped closer to Painwheel "Carol?"_

 _Painwheel glared at Filia. Suddenly Filia was attacked by memories flooding into her head, images of her past life. Seeing different events of a school, some adults and some girls? Taking this all in, Filia took a step closer to Painwheel. "Carol is it really you?" Painwheel began to creep back away from Filia._

 _Painwheel broke away again from Brain Drain's grip. "I need to stop her before I do something I'll regret. He's going to try and take over me again. Forgive me Filia." Painwheel creped over to Filia. The girl looked like she was going to hug her, instead Filia felt something punch her hard in the chest._

 _Loosing consciousness Filia apologized to Samson. "Sorry Samson._ _ **Damn.. It .. Kid."**_ _Samson went silent. Falling onto the planks, the last words Filia heard before it went black was: "I'm sorry."_

* * *

 _?_

 _Filia awoke to find herself in a dark and disoriented land. It looked like Maplecrest, however the sky was red, everyone and everything was dark, shadowy and the residents had glowy eyes. "Samson where are we?_ _ **No idea kid."**_ _Filia was afraid. She'd only just woken up and already this place made her feel uncomfortable._

" _Filia._ _ **Samson too."**_ _Filia turned to find the source of the voices. She found a girl similar to her in style and appearance but she had green hair. Filia and Samson recognized them both._ _ **"Not them again.**_ _Now what do we do?" Out of nowhere, Filia was hit by a green energy ball._

 _The girl fell and looked up at her assailant. The girl looked down at Filia with a masochistic look. "Wake up Filia._ _ **Yeah you should probably wake up kid." "Shut up you!"**_ _Replied an angry Samson._ _ **"Hey, just trying to help. Jeez."**_ _Filia blacked out again._

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

Autumn 1/9/2008

" _ **Up. Filia wake up!"**_ _Samson hit Filia's head. "Ow! Samson that hurt." Filia cried, rubbing her head._ _ **"Well it's about time you got up."**_ _Samson said. Ignoring Filia's plight._

 _Filia shook her head and rose up using the wooden banister to balance herself. "We need to find Carol._ _ **Just great. No talking you out of this now huh?**_ _Sorry Samson I need answers. We're going to follow her." After their little talk, Filia and Samson headed out to find the mysterious Painwheel. **"**_ **And boy was it long."**

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008

"Afterwards we searched all over New Meridian to find you, until we finally went to Maplecrest where the Cathedral of the Trinity was. When we got there everything was destroyed and gone. Eventually though, we picked up on a trail you left and followed you here."

Filia finished, while taking a seat on the lovely green grass. **"And let me tell you guys it was not pretty. I think I've got head cramp."** Samson wined. Though he to started to relax as well.

Painwheel crawled over to Filia. "I'm sorry Filia. You shouldn't have followed me. I guess though, now you're here.. you'll ..want to.. stay with me?" Filia suddenly hugged Carol. Something that surprised the ASG unit. "Of course Carol we're best friends. I won't leave you again." Both breaking the hug, Carol felt like she was home. "Thanks Filia." Jonah just watched smiling. _"I'm glad they're back to together again."_ He thought. Filia's eyes looked at Jonah. "I get the feeling I know you, have we met before?" Filia asked.

Jonah was taken back. She didn't _recognize_ him?! "Filia you don't remember me?" "Sorry but I lost my memory. I know Carol is my best friend and I go to Maplecrest High but that's it really. Were you a friend of mine?" Filia asked. "You could say that." Jonah said. hitting his head. _"Goddess, this is so weird. I'm used to the Skullgirl attacks but this?! Carol a monster, Filia having no memory and having a parasite on her head and a ninja nurse, with breasts the size of balloons. What is the world coming too?!"_

Valentine interrupted the conversation by walking up beside Jonah, having dealt with her back pains. "Alright. No time for relaxing guys. If I know Brain Drain he's not going to let us go that easily chances are he's watching us right now."

" **Do we have to get up now?"** Samson groaned. "Samson this is serious. Um question. What's going on?" Filia said, standing up. "All you need to know is that there is a guy that has made most of are lives hell and we're getting revenge. His name is Brain Drain" Painwheel replied.

"Oh. Well I'll help in anyway I can Even though I don't really get what we're doing but I'll try my best Carol. _Maybe this guy has answers to my past._ **Count me in too."** Samson said. "What about you Jonah? I don't want you getting hurt. Maybe you should stay he-" "No can do Carol. If someone has done this to you then I'm obliged to find out." Jonah confidently said.

Valentine looked at the trio and laughed. "What's so funny?!" Painwheel angrily asked. "Ha heh heh. Well look at us. A schoolgirl with a Parasite, Nurse, ASG unit and a boy. This has got to be the weirdest group ever." **"You got a point there lady but that's what makes us a great team already! That Brain head or whatever his name is won't know what hit him!"**

"Samson's right. We may all not be friends. But together I think we can defeat this guy." Filia agreed. "(Sigh) Don't know why I got caught up in this. I do this for you Carol, even though I don't think I'll be much help." Jonah sulked.

He got a pat on the back. "Have faith kid we'll survive this." Valentine said. She leaned down close to his ear. "And between you and me _Carol sure does have a great boyfriend that cares for her. So don't look down on yourself."_ Valentine whispered. Jonah just blushed from the kind words.

"Alright guys lets go!" Painwheel punched the air. Probably never being so happy to be amongst her friends again. **"Sure.** Yes! Alright. Hmph."They replied. With the party formed, they went off to confront the man himself.

Meanwhile, Emerging from a bush opposite the hill and watching this all unfold in front of them. The two ASG units were dumbfounded. **"Now. That. I. Did. Not. Expect. Beep. Boop."** "Yep. **Agreed."** _"What an unlikely party they are."_ Brain Drain tapped his chin in his Director's office. Seeing this through his ASG units. _"However, they don't know how outclassed they are."_ "Yeah that is unexpected isn't it?" Robo Fortune and Fukua heard a voice and turned to the source, only to find Robo Fortune's human counterpart smirking right at them. claws at the ready. "Don't tell me you guys forgot about little old me? What's even more exiting, is that I've found two new scratching posts and one of them looks like they haven't found their litter box!"

* * *

 **Ms Fortune for the win! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. We are nearing the end of the story folks. So expect things to get really serious now. Just as a teaser, expect a three on three but not in the way you think Heh. Tell me what you thought of the story so far and characters. (If they remain true to the original) Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	10. Light and Dark (Part 1)

**He's back. The guy who has been away for TWO WEEKS?! Sorry about the wait guys. I've been busy with life and getting results and stuff. More importantly I've been working on this chapter for a while, trying to make it perfect, deciding on if I should do this or that. I added on a part at the end of last chapter but I'm not sure if I should go through with that part or not. I'll leave that up to you guys. This chapter focuses on the demons of the mind, If you are a careful observer. It's a two parter because this is a very serious part and a turning point for Carol and for the other main characters as well. As for the antagonists we'll get to them, don't worry. I've tried to tie in some parts to the main story and reveal a bit more backstory, so hope you guys and gals appreciate it! Anywho enjoy the chapter and sorry for the wait.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Nine Light and Dark (Part 1)**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter Nine

Autumn 2/9/2008

The group continued on into the night. Needing to rest and plan before attacking Brain Drain, staying away from the public and keeping to the shadows.

Painwheel was glad to have friends that she could trust with her, well Valentine didn't really count. Carol didn't really trust her but she hasn't done anything unexpected yet, so she can trust her for now. She didn't really have time to judge character, they need all the help they could get countering Brain Drain's psychic power and that annoying Robo Fortune.

Painwheel was walking in sync with Valentine at the front, while Jonah and Filia walked at the back. Painwheel kept sneaking glances at Valentine, as they continued on into the alleyways of New Meridian.

Valentine noticed the glancing. "Penny for your thoughts?" Valentine asked. "I still don't trust you." A glaring Carol said. "Very paranoid aren't you? Though I guess I'm partly responsible for your damaged psyche, so no wonder your like this." Painwheel dug her nails into her fist in anger.

Valentine noticed the grip. "Now now. I'm not trying to make fun of you here. If you still don't trust me then, how can I convince you that I am?" The ASG unit had just the right thing to ask. "Tell me about Brain Drain. You both were close and were in contact, not to mention you both made me into this." Valentine immediately chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asked an annoyed Painwheel. "Close? Ha! I wouldn't exactly call us close, more like a mutual partnership of sorts." "Tell me then." "All in good time. I'll tell you all actually, once we find a place to rest." "Hm." Painwheel replied. Not taking a further glance at the nurse.

Hearing the conversation at the back, both Filia and Jonah were talking about their own topic. Though it was interrupted by the conversation in front. "Huh more about this Brain guy. Wonder what he's like? Other than what I've heard." Jonah said to himself. **"Probably another one of the nut jobs. You get a lot of them here."** Samson said hearing Jonah.

"Maybe he's not all that bad? **Filia I've lived for a long time and I mean a long time. I know what all the Crazy's are like. Trust me this guy Is probably worse than the Skullgirl."** "Yeah. And don't forget, he turned Carol into what she is now."Jonah added, weakening his pace to check with Samson at the back.

"Woah, this is weird talking to you like this, your head's upside down. Wait is that your whole body?" Samson laughed. **"Kid if you saw my real body you'd be peeing your pants."** Jonah quickened his pace. Samson just grinned to himself. _**"And I've still got it."**_

"Anyway Filia about what you were saying before?" Jonah inquired. "Oh yes! Well then I ran into this guy who had a wolf pelt. It kind of looked like a hood. So he asks me if I'm ready to rumble, saying something to this lady about: "Capturing a moment where he pins me."

Jonah thought of a guy that fit the description but it couldn't possibly be him. No way. "So then he charges at us but he trips and falls on his face, asking us to redo the shot. Then we Gregor Samson'd him and he goes down. It was weird but he seemed nice." Filia continued.

Samson face palmed. **"(Sigh) Kid you've got to start judging people better.** Everyone deserves a chance Samson. **Hmph sure. To add to what Filia said. After the road kill fight, we ran into Carol and you know the rest after."** Samson finished.

"Huh, makes sense. Wait one last thing." **"Curious aren't ya?"** Samson gruffly said. "Samson. **What!?"** Filia just shook her head and sighed. Jonah rubbed the back of his neck. "Well heh, all this is just strange. I just want to know what's going on, that's all. Anyway who destroyed the Sk-" "Quiet, the three of you!" Valentine snapped. "We're getting close to the resting point." **"Bout time."** Samson snorted.

The group walked out of the alleyways of the big city and onto a wooden walkway. It was connecting to different paths going across and spirals going down. They continued on in silence, until they walked down a wooden staircase, round two walkways circling and eventually stopping outside a restaurant that read: "YU WANS FRIED FISH"

Jonah looked up in a mixture of shock and why? "Really?… Really? We went out to the countryside only to come back to New Meridian and go to Little Innsmouth, more specifically a restaurant? Valentine seriously?!" Valentine, reassuringly patted Jonah on the back. "Not to worry Jonah and the rest of you." Valentine eyed the rest of their party. "Think about it, would Brain Drain really look for us here?"

No reply. "Thought so." Valentine said proudly and walked inside. The rest followed except Carol, who just stood still and looked up at the night sky. Jonah noticed and walked over to her. "Carol? You alright?" Carol didn't look at him.

Jonah worried, tried to get her attention by carefully taking her hand in his. Carol noticed and looked at him. "You don't have to keep everything to yourself you know. I'm here with you so is Filia." Jonah said nicely. Carol nodded and looked at the Jellyfish lanterns lighting up the outside of the restaurant and walkways.

"It's just… I don't think I'm making the right decisions And… Look at me. I don't even know who I am anymore. Brain Drain didn't just take away my life but my identity. I just… don't know." Carol said. Clutching her head in anger. "I'm starting to wish you never found me in that stream." Carol muttered and took her hand away.

Jonah in shock, done something unexpected. _"Can't believe I'm gonna do this."_ Jonah immediately grabbed Carol by her waist with both hands and pulled her in. Their lips met, as the moonlight shone on their shadows in the night. Carol was taken back by the sudden urge, just in shock. Jonah broke the kiss after 5 seconds and took her hand again in his.

"Do you think I give a damn what you look like? Do you think I care that you've been turned into this? Carol… you have always been my first and a very good friend.. Whenever.. I was sad you would cheer me up… Whenever I was bullied you'd be there to pick me back up… Even after everything you went through you still cared for me and I want to do the same,… to be the one to pick you up… to stand by Your side and not let you be alone anymore.

Jonah took her other hand as well. "And no matter what, I like you just the way you are and I will always be here for - no we will always be here for you." Jonah finished. Carol took this all in and just blushed. He would go that far for her?! "I.. I.." She tried but couldn't speak, she was in total shock.

The moment was ruined however, by Carol noticing Jonah shaking and blushing. _"Uh.. maybe it wasn't such a good idea to force all that on her. What if she has gone into complete shock? Besides, I spoke too much_ _and I actually kissed her! Does that mean we have to go out now or always be together?!"_ Jonah was going into overload and his face was as red as a tomato.

Carol saw all this and couldn't help but give a silent chuckle. Jonah turned his back to her, still thinking of over the top bad things. Carol stepped forward and silently wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close Jonah felt her body push into him and that made him sweat even more. "Thank you Jonah." She said softly. Her voice was kind and gentle.

Carol turned him around to face her and she noticed his very red face. Chuckling again, she poked him in the side. "Still shy I see." Carol said. Jonah nodded. "Wel… heh.. Yo..u know wha..t the.y say? Old.. Habits die hard? Heh heh." Carol couldn't help but smile at his shyness. After all, she was still a bit shy herself.

Not wanting him to be embarrassed anymore, Carol thought he would need to cool down. "Thanks Jonah. I'm.. sorry for being depressed. I'll be fine know, I think you should go inside and relax." Jonah just nodded and began to walk towards the door entrance.

However, he stopped just outside and turned his head to Carol. "You're not coming inside?" Carol shook her head. "I just need some air. I'll be there in a minute. Thanks again." Jonah smiled and went inside.

Carol looked up to the moon, thinking of what just happened. She was happy he was here, she was happy he had found her. For once she was not alone anymore. She closed her eyes and let the breeze push her hair and give a cold embrace to her body.

" _Very touching indeed." A_ voice said. Painwheel turned and looked about for the voice but no one was there, thinking it was nothing she closed her eyes again. _"You haven't forgotten about our connection, have you Painwheel?"_ The ASG unit immediately felt a wave of pain come into her head, as the voice echoed in her mind.

"Go away! AAAARGH Sto..p I.t I've tol.d you befor.e (Pant) stop.. Trying to control ME!" Painwheel felt her body temperature rise, as she started to sweat. The residents watching, thought she had a bit too much to drink, so they ignored her or walked away to the other balcony walkways.

Painwheel desperately tried to call out to her friends, however her attacker thought one step ahead. _"Let's take this conversation to a more…. Quiet area, shall we?"_ Painwheel immediately felt herself fade and she fell onto the wooden floor, unconscious.

Inside the restaurant, Filia looked through the window to see if her friend was there. Unbeknownst to her, Carol was right on the floor where she was looking. "Do any of you know where Carol went?" Asked Filia afraid that Carol had gotten lost. "She said: "She needed time alone." Don't worry, she'll be fine. Come on and try to relax, you've earned it." A reassuring Jonah said. Filia nodded who was still unsure and sat down at one of the tables, joined by Jonah.

* * *

?

Painwheel awoke to find herself back in Maplecrest. However, everything looked wrong, everything was dark, disoriented, black and white with red and it looked like how she saw the world as Painwheel. (When being controlled) But the ASG unit was in the area she fought Valentine, the central part, what was this?!

Painwheel got up and started to wander around. The houses and grass would take different shapes as she past them. She was about to go over to one of the houses when she heard a chuckle. "Fitting don't you think? (chuckle) But you would already know wouldn't you? After all, you've been here before." A voice echoed all around her, coming from different directions.

Painwheel clutched her head in pain as the voices started to come back to her. _"Look at her." "Urgh that face." "Give in." "Save us!" "PLEASE!"_ "STOP IT!" Carol screamed as she collapsed to her knees on the pavement road. "Please just don't." Carol begged. "Pathetic. To think I put my faith in you. You one of my best achievements." The voice sneered. "Show yourself!" Carol demanded.

"Dear Carol I'm over here." A foot stepped out from behind the tree next to the hill. As red glowing eyes stared into her soul, peeking from behind the tree. The figure then stepped into full view of Carol. Carol's eyes widened. She was looking at her reflection. This thing in front of her, she recognized it!

"Your-" "Yes, you've met me before. We fought for control over your mind when Valentine ordered the command protocol. Though we never got to talk." The figure started to walk around the kneeling Carol.

Carol's eyes followed it's every move. Until she asked: "Who are you?!" The darker Carol laughed and gave a mocking bow. "Evil Carol/Painwheel at your service. Heh heh. Though with a bit of Brain Drain as well." Carol was still confused. Her darker self noticed the look.

"Let me go into a bit more detail for your fragile mind. I am all the aspects of your darker thoughts. Your rage, anger, betrayal, loss. Think of me as your darker half. However I am also combined with Brain Drain. He is contacting you right now with the psychic link you both share. When he enters your mind, I'm the one who allows him access and I've combined with him to talk to you for a bit, before you attempt your pitiful sneak attack on me. Though for a name, just call me Painwheel." Painwheel said, taking a few steps back from Carol.

Carol rose and stood looking at her darker self with nothing but hatred in her eyes. Painwheel just laughed. "Maybe you should think about your next move carefully. But you've always been good at rushing straight into battle without a second thought haven't you?" Painwheel raised an eyebrow playfully, taunting Carol. "Always letting your rage get the better of you every time, never having a bit of common sense. Valentine should know." Painwheel continued taunting.

"Very disappointing for my creation. However you have a chance to make the right decisions for once. One of them is not attacking me and Two is listening to what I have to say. This is what I was going to tell you when I first asked you to come back to the Lab."

Carol turned away from her counterpart. "No I'm not listening to your lies. You're you're just gonna try and control me again." "I only wis-" "NO I'm not listening to you! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Carol screamed.

"Very well. you need time to recover but this isn't over. I shall always be with you remember." Painwheel began to walk away and disappeared, fading from existence. Carol closed her eyes and concentrated on a image of Little Innsmouth.

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008

Carol awoke, to find herself lying down on the wooden floor of the walkway just outside Yu Wans restaurant just how she was when she lost conciseness. Not wanting to be outside anymore Carol walked into the restaurant.

"Yeah so that's why we're here. Sorry for the trouble Yu." "It's not a problem Valerie. If you and your friends are in need of shelter, then you're welcome to stay here, Plus I still need to beat Samson at poker heh." Valentine's blinked. "You know Samson and Filia?"

Yu Wan and Valentine were having their conversation at the bar, while Filia and Jonah were sitting at a nearby round table. "Yeah I do know them both." Yu Wan replied. "I met Samson when I was quite young, though he was attached to someone different than Filia. Delilah was her name. Sweet girl, very good at poker, had two enormous hairpins too. Shame she had to leave to go to the Chess Kingdom." Yu Wan then went under the desk and took out a bottle of Fiona Peacock.

Valentine's eyes shined when she saw it. Yu Wan grinned. "Since you will be staying for a bit Why not have your favorite drink?" Valentine nudged Yu in the side. "You old fish you! Never forgetting a drink thanks." Valentine poured a glass and drank.

Yu Wan continued grinning. "Where's Minette? Taking the night off?" Valentine asked. "Yeah. I decided to let her have a break, after those two Medici thugs harassed her. She's fine at the moment, her brother is looking after her right now." Yu Wan replied, cleaning the bar desk. "Hm give her my regards." Valentine took another drink.

"Nadia's been busy also. Trying to track down these mysterious people she said." "Ms Fortune?" Valentine curiously asked. "Yes. Oh right, you haven't met her yet." "Oh no. I've met her. I just don't know her name." "Oh? Are you two friends?" Yu asked. "Somewhat heh." Valentine said shakily.

Valentine noticed that no other people were present but them. "No customers today?" "Of course there was. I was just about to close up, when you guys got here. My restaurant has been packed with customers ever since the Skullgirl was defeated. Business has gone up for me and that means I can pay Minette more. I'm so proud." Yu Wan said confidently. "Well I'm happy for you."

Wiping her mouth of drink, Valentine looked over to were Filia and Jonah were sitting and decided to join them. "Sorry to leave you Yu but I need to talk with my companions if you don't mind." "It's alright Valerie. Call me if you need anything."

Valentine picked up the bottle and glass. "If I may?" "By all means." Yu Wan turned and began to clean the rest of the desk. "Just don't get drunk like last time. Christine had a hell of a time getting you to calm down." Valentine chuckled and looked at the floor. " _Yeah… she did."_ The nurse muttered. She walked towards the table.

"So then I had this milkshake and-" "Hey guys, table for three?" Valentine interrupted. **"Sure but don't get too drunk."** Valentine sat back and relaxed on the comfy chair. At the same time Carol entered. **"Hey Carol. We were just relaxing, come sit with us."** "And drink!" Valentine jokingly said. Holding up her glass.

Jonah noticed Carol's downed expression. "Something wrong?" "No, it's nothing. Don't worry." Carol muttered, sitting next to Filia and Valentine. Carol turned Buer Drive to the side, so it wouldn't damage the building in any way. **"Hey kid, what's it about that Synthetic Parasite? Can't you take it off?"** Samson asked.

"I can't, it's fixed into my spine, so I constantly feel pain and this other parasite that's in me as well, I can't remove too because of her and Brain Drain." Carol gave Valentine a glare. "Guilty as charged sorry but you can remove those Parasites correctly if precautions are taken." "Really?!" Carol said eagerly.

"Yep but let's get this over with first, then work on getting those out eh? Valentine took another drink and wiped. Carol then thought about the incident that just happened. "Valentine. You said you'd tell me about Brain Drain didn't you?" Valentine raised an eyebrow. "Yes I did. What. you want me to tell you now?" "Yes." **"Yeah. I'd like to here about the Brain head too."** Samson said. "So would I." Agreed Filia. "Here here." Jonah said.

Valentine put her arms behind her head and sat back on the chair. "(Sigh) Alright. No denying it now. Brain Drain used to be a man named Chris Drain." **"Ha, what kind of a name is that!"** Samson laughed. "Says the parasite." Valentine shot back. Samson growled.

Valentine. Smirked. " _Owned._ Anyway, Chris used to be a scientist and a watchman of the ASG Labs, Lab 7. Which for those of you that haven't heard of them, create weapons and soldiers to battle the Skullgirls. As of right now all the Labs except for Lab Zero and Lab 8, have been shut down or destroyed." "One second." Interrupted Carol. "I heard that Lab 8 was destroyed by you that nun and Marie."

Valentine gave a slight nod. "I will admit that I did help in destroying it. Luckily the Lab 8 residents escaped including Dr Avian. I merely faked his death when people thought he was dead. I'll need to apologize to Peacock, she was pretty pissed. Why did I do that? Because, I was secretly going undercover to help aid the Labs, more importantly the Kingdom. I had to keep up my charade to show that I could be trusted. I needed people to see that I was a bad guy but even when I was aiding the Labs behind enemy lines, I did some things that I regretted, one thing in particular. But I'm getting off track here.

Valentine took another drink. "(Gulp) I was an agent of Lab 7, part of an uncover squad called the Last Hope. We were genetically engineered super soldiers, part of the Lab 7 program back then, We were sort of subjects. The scientists gave us drugs that enhanced are physical strength, endurance and skills. I was good friends with Chris back then and my teammates. It was when I first got started that I met my teammates. Nurse Patty Patrick, Christine Christmas, Esther Easter and my best friend: Holly Hallow. We got along well and we became close like sisters. It was here that Chris first came in. He'd already met Christmas months before but I never found out how they met. He was a nice guy but he kept most to himself, not really an open guy but still he was good to be around."

* * *

Winter 3/2/2007

 _Valentine walked along the narrow hallway, going to the generator. The main part of the building. She got there and inspected the new monitors, until a guy tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me but could you tell me were I could find Valentine?" Valentine put her hands on her hips. "You're looking at her." The man face turned to surprised._

" _Oh er nice to meet you. Um Well I needed to meet you Last Hope members for some reason they didn't tell me why." "Eh they never do Valerie." She shook the man's hand he shook back. "Chris Drain."_

 _Valentine eyes widened. "Wait, I've heard about you. You're a friend of Christmas." Chris smiled. "Glad to know her. I've heard about you as well. Is it alright if you could introduce me to the other members of the Lab?" Valentine put a thumbs up. "Sure, walk with me." They began to make their way to the Wreck Room._

" _So. How long you known Christmas?" Valentine asked, as they walked along the hallway. Gas pipes went off, spreading air gas but only a bit. "A few months ago, met her on Christmas day funnily enough heh." "Weird coincidences." Valentine replied._

 _Continuing on in silence, a few moments later they walked into the wreck room, where some of the scientists were relaxing along with researches. Valentine spotted her teammates on the sofa. "There they are." Valentine walked over to them, with Chris following closely behind._

 _Patty was talking about how she would beat up some Medici thugs, until Valentine rested her elbow on Patty's head. "Hey girls. Got a new guy to introduce you to. Needs to meet us per the directors request. Chris put his hand up. "Nice to meet you girls."_

 _Valentine went over them one by one. "The one sitting on the far end is Hallow Needle expert." Holly gave a nod to Chris. "Easter is in the middle. Good with her body back. "Pleased to meet you dear." Easter replied. "Christmas you've already met." Christmas smiled sweetly at him. Chris blushed._

" _And finally is.. Wait. Where is she?" Valentine joked. "Below her numskull." Patty growled, taking Valentine's hand of her. Patty stood and shook Chris's hand. "Names Patty, good with my Poler Arm. Nice to meet ya." Chris shook back. "Quite energetic. Sure thanks." Patty sat back down. "Well now that I've met you all, I need to report back to the Director. Talk to guys soon." And with that Chris left the room._

" _Nice guy." Hallow said. "Bit of a wimp, kinda cute though." Patty smirked. "Sorry Pat, he's taken." Christmas smiled sweetly at her. "Aw damn!" Patty pouted. "I thought that for a while." Valentine said. "How long?" "Just yesterday actually. I asked." Replied Christmas. "Way to go Christine. I can see you wear the pants in the relationship." Valentine joked. "Kind of." Christmas giggled. "Told you girls would like him."_

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008

"Wait." Carol interrupted. "Brain Drain was in love?" "Sure was. He may have been a bit antisocial but he did love Christmas more than anything. They were very private about their relationship. We were the only ones that knew but we didn't tell anyone just to respect their space." Valentine continued.

"Months past and they grew closer, so did the rest of us with him. I think I'd call the late parts of Winter and the early parts of Spring, the best times for us all. No Skullgirl, no parasites and the Medics were quiet. Until he began to research things he shouldn't have gone into. By the late Summer the Parasite program was opening up in Lab 8, so new subjects were being developed. Until Chris found out about Lab Zero, he quickly discovered it and became the new director. He didn't tell anyone not even Christmas and only told a certain amount. It was a secret Lab after all. Eventually, I found out by spying on him and he convinced me not to tell anyone about it. I agreed but still his personality was turning a bit dark."

" **I should have gotten popcorn for this.** Samson quiet!" Filia shushed her parasite. "Thanks Filia. Back to the matter. Everything still went the same, Missions, relaxing, drinking at Yu Wan's. Ironically I'm doing it now. However, once Lab 8 began to produce Parasites, namely Project Peacock. Chris became fascinated by it and he wanted to do the same thing. Spending months of researching. I don't know what was going through his head but I guess he was doing this all for Christmas and the kingdom, due to the new Skullgirl coming around. Eventually Chris began to create parasites of his own, design. I was the only one who knew at this point and by this time, Chris was thinking about asking Christmas to marry her but-" Valentine stopped Talking and just looked at the table.

A sanded expression on her face. "Valentine what's wrong what happened?" Asked Filia. Valentine began to chuckle. Everyone could see though she had tears coming out. "I did the most stupidest things, that' s what happened." "What happened then?" Carol asked, getting a bit annoyed. "Carol I think it's best we left Valentine alone for a bit." Jonah said. Understanding the situation. "But-" "Carol." Jonah gave her a serious look and Carol stopped.

"Valentine please tell us what happened." Filia asked gently. Valentine continued to look down at the floor, until she spoke shakily. "I..I.. killed a sweet innocent little girl and my.. own teammates." Valentine pushed the chair out and walked over to a abandoned table.

Shocked by this revelation, the table went silent, save for Jonah speaking up. "I think it's best if we leave her for now." Jonah said. "Ok **Sure."** Samson and Filia agreed."I need to be alone as well, talk to you both in a bit." Carol said. Getting up and walking away to a nearby table.

Carol sat down and pondered for a bit. _"Regrets? Maybe I was wrong about her."_ Carol thought. _"Painwheel, we need to talk."_ Carol closed her eyes and woke up in Nightmare Crest. "Fine. I'll listen now."

* * *

 **An offer she can't refuse? We'll see. Next chapter the Antagonists will make an appearance and the judgement of Carol will be tested. As I said before, we are nearing to the final confrontation. So look foreword to that! Give me feed back on the story and characters (If they are true to the original) Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	11. Light and Dark (Part 2)

**The end is nigh. Another long chapter. Funny story, I could of had this chapter out days ago but my computer disagreed, enough said. Just an extra add on. What happens when a cat meets a robotic cat? enough of the ramble.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Ten Light and Dark (Part 2)**

Beauty and the Beast Chapter Ten

* * *

?

Carol turned round, to see her dark half staring back at her. "Hello again Carol." Painwheel smiled sweetly. "Have you finally begun to trust in your judgment, rather than your normal ways of solving things?" "Don't push me." Carol growled. Painwheel laughed and her form morphed into the appearance of Brain Drain.

"Wha-" "Remember. I said that your dark half and I share the same conscience in your head." Carol simply just let it slide. "Alright, so what do you want?" "To talk. Simply to talk. I want us to understand one another, instead of this antagonistic… aura we have going on." Carol was hesitant. "I don't… know.. I can't trust you.-" "Ah. There it is! Confusion! And fear. You're afraid of a lot of things dear Carol. And you are confused as to what to do" Painwheel pointed at Carol.

"I was like you once, clinging to life. And blind to the truth. When I uncovered the truth, I too shuddered and paled with fear but it was lesson I learned and it helped me realise my true self." Brain Drain started to walk around. "When I made you and your fellow ASG unit sisters, I always had the same goal in mind but as always, fate has a way with tampering things." Brain Drain stopped and sat on top of the small hill looking at Carol.

"Everyone creates the thing they dread. Not you though. I don't regret making you. Even after all of your insufferable rebellious antics." Brain Drain grimly said.

"Why though? Why me? I was a nobody." Carol replied. "That was it though. You were a nobody and that's why you were the perfect choice. I choose you because we are the same Carol. Nobody ever cared for us... That's why I thought you of all people would understand what I'm trying to do. That wasn't the only reason you had so much potential. Your hatred and contempt for almost all life. That's the other." Brain Drain's hand began to clench into a fist.

Looking at the small girl in front of her he began to remember "My Mother died when I was only 7, she was a soldier part of the Black Egrets. She choose to sacrifice her life for the kingdom, I thought when I was younger: "Why did she do that? Why? The kingdom hadn't done anything for us, we weren't poor but still." I began to read the history of the kingdom and find out about the mysterious Skullheart, to give me answers. For time I did... I did forget... However, the one thing that truly never healed was what happened before... You've heard stories of Fathers beating their child, or pushing them to their very limits to study hard but me? I had a father who didn't care, he never ever helped me with anything, never got me anything, or showed any kind of affection towards me. At least the other fathers gave their kids attention, even if it does involve beating, he still pays attention to you! Me! I was just ignored like I was nothing." Brain Drain stopped himself from going any further. He got carried away there... He needed to focus on convincing the young girl. Sitting up, he levitated down from the hill and walked over to the young girl.

He stopped in front of her and looked directly into her eyes. "And that's what I saw in you. Your parents loved you, however the bullying was bad wasn't it? True you had Filia but after you turned, your own parents shunned you didn't they? Just like me."

 _"Get out of here monster!"_ The ASG unit thought of how her parents reacted to her, after she defeated the Skullgirl and put her hands on her face. "They looked at me just like everyone else... Just like before... Nothing had changed at all..." However, she realized something and looked up at the man angrily. "Wait... How did you know about my life?"

Brain Drain pretended to feign ignorance. "You didn't know? Surely Valentine told you. No? Well I had her spy on you and when it was the right time, I told her to "collect." you. If my hunch is correct, you're probably with her right now aren't you? For your own safety, don't trust her. She only thinks about furthering her own agenda. You have your doubts I suspect, don't you? If you listen to me, I can set you on the right path for once."

Carol looked away. "I don't know.. I.-"

"Stop rejecting my attempts to help you. Let me rid you of these fools you surround yourself with." His tone seemed to get sightly vexed, which set Carol off, who turned and punched her counterpart in the chest. Brain Drain took the punch straight on but still stood afterwards, though he expected the attack. Immediately Brain Drain turned back into Painwheel.

"Don't try your stupid mind games on me..." Carol glared while forming a spike in her right hand. "I'm used to them."

Her counterpart watched her closely for any sneak attack and saw what Carol was going to do. "How... is your mental state then?"

The gamble appeared to work, as the ASG unit was caught off guard by the question and almost all malice drained from her face. "My... mental state... I... my strentgh.."

"It's becoming more and more troublesome to control isn't it? It seems the blood is finally starting to take effect."

The brown haired girl stepped forward angrily. "What do you mean by that...?

Her counterpart merely chuckled.

"ANSWER!"

"Hm. While your pitiful attempts at intimidation are commendable, they will not help you here. Regardless, I will explain." Painwheel scoffed while holding out her hand and Carol sneering in response. "Your anger, your rage. That's what fuels you. The more you tap into that dark power, the more stronger you become. I'm sure you've already seen the effects: Dark aura and skin, veins becoming more prominent; typical stuff. However, once the hate is swelling through your veins, you become nearly unstoppable. The only drawback is, you're afraid to tap into that power." The dark girl then clenched her hand into a fist.

In response, Carol dug her toenails into the paved floor, which slowly began to peel off, the more she gripped it. "Can you really blame me!? I never wanted to be like this, I didn't ask for this; Hell! I hate it! I hate you! I hate myself! This is your fault! I should be dead and now you're going to be if you don't start making sense!" She shouted. Already getting prepared to attack.

"Why not control it, instead of keeping it suppressed. You don't seem to understand that through your hatred and Gae Bolga Matrix, you're able to control your power. You won't lose yourself, unless of course you decide not to control it. Also, the blood inside you will slowly seep more and more into your body. So, really you have no choice."

"How can I control it, when you're trying to control me!"

"Again, my methods were a bit extreme but it was the only way to control-"

"Stop saying CONTROL! I don't want to hear that word!" By now, the brown haired girl could see a dark purple red like aura surrounding, as well as her muscles increasing slightly.

"And there's my theory proven justly. However, this doesn't have to be your fate. What if I told you there is a way for me to stop the voices in your head? Yes. There is and I can do it for you if you wish?"

The ASG unit began to relax, her posture and the aura slowly starting to fade. "If you really want to help me, what will you do if I accept your help?" Carol asked, still cautious. Painwheel in response fired off her own Buer Drive and began to fly up, until she reached and sat on a tree branch, her legs dangling off.

"Inquisitive aren't you? Fine. What I want to do is to save the kingdom from itself. You see, this pathetic kingdom is falling apart. The Medici's are sure to recover from the Skullgirl: Bloody Marie's attack and rise again in power to corrupt the underground of the Canopy Kingdom, that pathetic excuse for a princess is doing nothing to stop them! And even the Anti Skull Girl labs are doing nothing. There agents are weak soft hearted fools, especially the units from Lab 8. Or traitors, like Tom and Dahlia." Painwheel snapped a branch off.

"Avian and Victor at least, served the cause by creating the weapons to battle the Skullgirls, even if those weapons have obvious flaws. Ben was no exception and Peacock is pathetic. Maybe if they done something, "She" would still be ALIVE! AAARGH!" Painwheel smashed the tree down and it collapsed with a Crash.

Painwheel jumped down and caught her breath. "(Pant) (Pant) Emotions are a weakness." Painwheel spat, while morphing back into Brain Drain. "My units. However, are not so weak. They are the next generation of ASG units, you included. Allow me to reintroduce and introduce, your sisters and brother: Subject 0-85 and Subject 0-86. Fukua and Shamone, Robo Fortune. Show yourself!" Brain Drain commanded.

From out of the shadows, jumped out the two ASG Lab Zero units. Landing in front of their creator, they stood inspecting Carol. "Ah, good to be home again. **Says you.** So this is Painwheel? She looks a bit little and weak. Still, she looks nice. I want to fight her!. **Manners Fukua. Nice to meet you. Name's Shamone."** Painwheel blinked. "Like the pop singer?" **"I still don't get that."** Shamone said confused.

Carol looked at Fukua. "Fu..kua? You look like a girl I know Filia." Fukua's eye twitched. "Filia? Filia? FILIA! DON'T MENTION FILIA TO ME! She is a sickness! I deserve everything she has! **Kid stop. You're embarrassing yourself."** Fukua noticed she was bright red. "Oh! Heh sorry about that. I have mood swings. Anyway, nice to meet you!" _"Very violent mood swings."_ Carol sweat dropped.

Robo Fortune face palmed. **"(SIGH) Clones. What. Can. You. Do. Eh? Forget. It. Beep. Boop. Good. To. See. You. Again. Carol. Got. Any. Jobs. Working. As. A. Ceiling. Fan. Yet?"** Robo Fortune asked. Smirking. "The feeling is not mutual and no." Carol said, annoyed at Robo already.

Brain Drain chuckled and folded his arms. "As you can see, perfect in every way. No flaws or weaknesses. _Well one anyway_. Not like the others. As I matured and graduated from university, the grand wars broke out. I'd already seen one Skullgirl in my lifetime, yet I saw another. Seeing all that death and destruction the Skullgirls and the Medici can do, made me question the safety for us all. Someone tried to convince me to not think about it and for a time I didn't and my life was peaceful, though I was a fool to think so." Brain Drain thought of Christmas.

Brushing these thoughts aside, Brain Drain continued. "However, it seemed fate smiled down on me. For an explosion happened at Lab 7, from the Skullgirl attack. Where I was caught in it, I lost most of my body but that explosion seemed to light up my mind. Finally I came to the conclusion that: "You Can't rely on anyone. You need to take matters into your own hands." Emotions and love are nothing but a weakness and if the Renoir won't clean up the kingdom, then I will. I will clean this Kingdom of the Medici cancer, then wipe out the Renoirs, the ASG Labs and finally we can rebuild the kingdom. It doesn't matter if they don't understand, sacrifices have to be made for the good of the Kingdom and once this is all done I can finally… Maybe.. Have.. a rest. _"And be with my Christmas."_ Brain Drain thought.

He took a step forward. "This is my gift to everyone in the kingdom. And that is what you are part of Carol. What you all are part of." Brain Drain looked at his creations. "I created you all for this purpose. Carol you can help people, be recognized, have friends, be idolized. You don't have to see yourself as a monster anymore or be alone." Brain Drain held out his hand. "Come Painwheel, come to the right side."

" **You. See. Beep. Boop. Meow. He. Has. Good. Intentions. For. The. World. Though. I. Want. Cheeseburgers."** Robo Fortune said. "You can finally start helping people and defeat the bad guys. **And have a normal life."** Shamone and Fukua added.

Carol looked at all three of them, taking in all the words they said. "I.. I.." Carol didn't know what to do. She was at a loss for words. She closed her eyes and pondered, Thinking about all that transpired. Carol finally made up her mind. She was about to give her answer when. "Chris." Brain Drain stiffened.

He looked behind him to find a woman standing there. "No! Not now, not again! Please Go away... _Why now..._ " Carol looked passed Brain Drain, to see a woman in a nurses outfit with glasses. She had her arms wide open and a welcoming smile. "It's alright..."

"No please… disappear." The man started to phase in and out of reality, trying to keep his mind from playing tricks on him. The woman meanwhile, simply smiled happily and faded into the air.

"Who was that? _Was that who Valentine was talking about...?_ " Carol asked.

"It doesn't matter... _I need to keep the connection stable..._ " Brain Drain replied while trying to reassure himself. Turning around. "...Now have you made up you-" "FOR!" Brain Drain was sent flying, by Robo Fortune crashing into him. They both tumbled onto the floor Robo Fortune crashed into a tree while Brain Drain simply rolled on the pavement.

Getting up, Brain Drain looked around for the newcomer. "Show yourself." He Commanded. "With perrrfect pleasure!" A figure jumped off a house and spin kicked Fukua in the chest. "Wha?- arrrghoof!" Fukua back flipped to get out of the attack and landed beside her creator, while the figure landed in front of Carol.

The dust cleared to show the newcomer. She wore a short tight light blue sweater, that only covered her chest and was crossed at the back, showing a bit of under boob, with short pants with a tail sticking out and belt also, with pouches, covering them. She also wore ripped blue jeans that only covered the middle of her knees, short gloves and on her neck was a necklace with a gem. The rest of her body was bare, with stitches around her legs, arms and neck. Appearance wise on her face, she had a bowl cut at the front and back, with her hair bangs curved slightly at the sides. Sharp teeth, claws, pointy ears and blue eyes. Cat like features that only belonged to one person.

Ms fortune grinned. "I'm baaaack. Miss me? Of course you have." Fukua recovered from her daze and recognized her. "You?! I thought you-" "Yeah, well I lied Hairball. Damn! Look at all that eye shadow! If you're trying to impress someone you're doing a good job at it!" Nadia replied. Fukua blinked. _"What did she just say!?"_ Looking behind her, Nadia saw Carol. "Hey there ceiling fan! Good to see you again." Ms Fortune greeted the ASG unit.

Carol face palmed. "Goddess save me. Now I've got to deal with two pun dropping girls. What are you doing here?" "As much as I'd like to explain I'm in a bit of a cat pickle here. Ha, get it, cat pickle? No?" **"I. Get. It!"** A robotic voice shouted from above. Robo Fortune landed face first on the floor. **"Curse. My. Flying. Capabilities. Anyway. Were. We? Oh. Yeah."** Robo Fortune turned to face her human self.

Both seemed to be enjoying each other's company, as they were smirking at one another. "Fortune." **"Fortune."** They greeted each other. "We never really got to talk, did we?" **"Not. Really. Beep. Boop.** **So. You Are. The. Original?"** "From head to toe. Beep Boop Meow? Ha that's just what I'd do if I was a robot. Never thought they'd make a robot version of me. Still they did a perrfect job." Ms Fortune took a step back.

"It was nice meeting you both again but I think we'll both be going." Ms Fortune gave a fake smile. Taking steps back. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." Brain Drain eyes glowed. Ms Fortune began to float in mid air and was thrown to the floor. Immediately after doing that, Brain Drain fell to one knee. "Urgh, _I don't have a strong enough presence in this world."_

Ms Fortune got back up and continued taking steps back. " _Psst Carol, Hey you have your mask off, neat! Anyway, try and wake up so we can get out of here."_ Carol looked at Ms Fortune, then and the three in front of her. _"I don't know."_

Nadia grabbed Carol's arm. _"What do ya mean "I don't know?" You realize what he just said were lies right? Listen, I'll make this quick, whatever happens now trust your heart right? What does your heart tell you now?"_ Ms Fortune asked. " _There's something Valentine's not telling me about him and I don't trust him to tell me himself, So… I'll talk to Valentine."_ Painwheel replied, still conflicted.

Brain Drain got up and folded his arms. "Stop your whispering. Carol. You still haven't given me an answer." Brain Drain demanded. "I.. I need to think… I'm sorry but I need to get more answers." Painwheel muttered "What more is there to say? Stop fooling yourself!" Brain Drain angrily said. "Yo Brain head. You should get a job giving people injections. Doctor Brain Drain, nice ring to it eh? Chao." Ms Fortune waved. Robo Fortune silently giggled.

Saying that Carol and Ms Fortune faded. Brain Drain shot a beam at were they just vanished. "AARGH! This is stupid! How long will they continue to be an annoyance?!" Brain Drain stomped the ground in anger but quickly fell to his knees again, he started to flash in and out of existence.

Robo Fortune and Fukua quickly ran to aid him. Picking him up, they helped him to his feet. "Why are you helping me?" He asked a bit angry and confused. "Well we're not just going to leave you on the floor. **That would be unkind of us."** The duo replied. **"Besides. Beep. Boop. Meow. You. Look. Like. You. Need. To. Rest."** Robo Fortune said worryingly.

Brain Drain looked at both of them and slightly smiled. Though they couldn't see. _"Hmph. They're worried._ I appreciate all three of your concerns but I am fine. _Just focus on what you need to_ Do now." He said fading again.

He morphed back into Painwheel. "I'll disconnect for now. Fukua, Robo Fortune, find Ms Fortune and go to little Innsmouth immediately. I'll contact you when you are at the location." She finished.

Painwheel turned her head to face them. "You should do that quickly, he's very annoyed." She faded too. "(Sigh) We never get a break. **Come on. It's not that bad. At least you can finally fight people, let's just finish this."** Shamone happily encouraged. **"Beep Boop Meow. I'm. still. In. Wonder. About. My. Human. Self. She. Was. Quite. Funny. And. Cool. Though. Duty. Before. Cat. Time. Hurry. We. Must. Catch. Up. To. Her!"** They closed their eyes.

After a few seconds they disappeared and at the same time Carol's dark counterpart reappeared falling to her knees panting. "...I hate that merging technique... (Pant) Makes me feel like I have multiple bodies at once... but... it's all worth it in the end... Carol..." Painwheel's mouth crept up into a tiny smirk while she contemplated the future.

"She's..." A quiet voice squeaked.

"Huh?!" The dark girl looked around for the source of a voice? Listening closely for a few moments and eyeing the deserted houses and eerie trees, she tried to pinpoint it.

A minute past before she decided to walk around to check if it really was just her imagination. "Afterwards... I'll have a little fun by destroying these houses." She declared before crawling away.

Behind one of the houses Painwheel was just looking at, two tall women emerged. "Phew... That was close." One sighed a breath of relief.

"(Sigh) Please try not to not almost give away our location so carelessly again dear."

Both were concealed by the darkness and the grey areas coupled with their strange shifting shapes made it very hard to make them out which worked to their advantage. "Heh yeah... my apologies for that. Anyway, it looks like we won't get to speak to Carol today... And we were so close this time damn..."

"Also, it looks like she's going to go on another rampage in a moment or two in this very location. We better get back to the other two and warn them."

"Yes. (Sigh) More moving sadly... Let's just hope we can get another chance for her to emerge here so we can at least have a talk... We won't last long with her annoying dark half going around destroying everything if she doesn't." The woman ended with a somber tone

"Have faith Selene. They are a brave lot. We'll see her again soon." And both women faded into the black darkness.

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008

Robo Fortune and Fukua woke back up on the bench they were on, immediately got up and ran to search for the Cat. Meanwhile, back in Lab Zero. Brain Drain's eyes snapped open. He stood up from his Directors chair and let out a rageful scream. Due to his rage, his psychic prowess blew half of the roof off and destroyed almost all the windows, save for the front door.

After his outburst, he slammed his fist down on the desk, leaving a dent and the desk about to collapse. (Though the desk didn't fall) Brain Drain walked into his private chambers. "Annoying insects! I'm sick of waiting for her to come to my way of thinking and that stupid Fishbone Cat as well. (Sigh) Maybe I'm just doing too much." He thought calming down.

Brain Drain pulled a chair round and looked up at the ceiling. Destroyed as it was he could see the night sky and though it was autumn, a nice breeze was coming in. _"Hm. I guess I should take advantage of this."_ He thought.

Sitting down, Drain reached behind his head, released the safety locks and took his helmet off, putting it on the desk beside him, he then unbuttoned his overcoat and lay it on the chair to get comfortable. His face and his grey shirt were obscured by the darkness, though the bottom half of his trousers and his hands were not.

Running his hand over his face again, feeling bumps and deep skin. He then looked at his arms and hands and put his hands to his head. "I sometimes wish I'd never went to Lab 7 when that explosion happened. Maybe then I could have seen you again. My face is healing but the scars remain, I don't know about my mind however. I can't be having these." Chris Sulked. He looked down at the floor, then up again. "I'm sorry."

After 6 minutes, he put his overcoat back on but left his helmet off. Looking out of the broken directors window he saw the damage that had been done through the past experiences. _"I should really get this place repaired."_ He thought and sat back down again. "I just need to wait. Patience is a virtue after all."

5 hours earlier

"Don't tell me you guys forgot about little old me? What's even more exiting is that I've found two new scratching posts and one seems to have not even found their litter box!" Ms Fortune grabbed her head and threw it at Fukua. "What in the?!-" "Om-Nom Nom Nom Nom!" Fukua felt sharp teeth bite into her, as the head went across her whole body.

"Ow ow! Shamone do something! **Hey, .Ow.. I'm getting bite too you know.. ow! I'm trying.. but her head is to quick! Robo Fortune… Help!" "Who.. Who Are. You.. You.. Look. Just. Like. Me."** Robo Fortune said stunned. It was like looking in a mirror. "Ms Fortune's the name. Making friends and puns is my game!" Ms Fortune's head kept biting.

" **Ms Fortune… Huh."** Robo Fortune said the name with a bit of confusion and familiarity. The robot then felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned and was immediately caught and turned into a flesh ball, by a body without a head. "I'm having a ball! How about you guys? Nice hairball by the way." Ms Fortune giggled. As she rolled the ball about in her dismembered hands and legs and continued to bite Shamone and Fukua.

Her body then untangled the body parts, swung the robotic cat out of the park and into an office building, just outside the rear end of the park. Robo Fortune landed with a "CRASH" Ms Fortune cringed. "Whoops." There was a big hole in the office where she threw the robot.

" **I'm. OkAy."** A painful but cheerful voice said from the hole. All three heard another: "CRASH" **"AlRight. NoW. I'm. NoT."** Ms Fortune's head jumped off Fukua by getting a blood boost. "And I'm heading home." Ms Fortune's head ran along her cat ears, reached and was picked up by her body.

She then fitted the head in place, cracking it a couple of times to make sure it wouldn't fall off again. Fukua fell down onto ground. "I can't feel my body. **Me either kid."** The duo said tiredly. Ms Fortune gave herself a stretch of the limbs.

"Nice to meet the both of you-" **"Hey! I'm here too you know!"** Shamone protested angrily.

" _Wow. There's a temper._ Sorry. Nice to meet the three of you but I need to track down this group. Even though I'm curious is to why there's another cat like me but I'll let it slide. See you's" Ms Fortune stretched her legs, bounced of the floor and sprang out of the park.

A couple of minutes later, after letting her wounds heal Fukua stood up and walked out of the park and went right outside were the hole Robo was thrown in. "Uh.. Robo Fortune? You okay in there?" Fukua asked, worried. Silence. Until she heard metal footsteps getting closer. A metal claw grabbed the side of the hole and then the rest of the body came out.

Robo Fortune walked out past Fukua and stood at the pavement. **"Trying. To. Locate. Stripped. Kitty! Location… Failure. Fukua, We. Must. Find. This. Ms. Fortune."** Robo said. "Well if we follow the group we shoul-" _"I'm afraid you have a new objective Robo Fortune and Fukua. Peruse the group then find a quiet area I'll explain the rest there._ "Got it creator." **"Beep. Boop. Very. Well."**

The two ASG units set off, to pick up the trail of the group. Unbeknownst to them though, above, on top of the building. Ms Fortune watched the entire conversation. "Thanks for leading the way guys." She smirked and followed.

4 hours later

"Alright creator. they seem to be travelling through the alleyways. **Bit weird if you ask me... Look Fukua, it's Filia and Samson."** Fukua's face turned into masochistic smirk. "Yes. Finally." _"Not now Fukua. You can face her soon, for now find a secluded area."_ "But" _"Obey my command or suffer the consequences."_ **"Come. On. Fukua."**

Together both of them jumped off the rooftops and down into the alleyways, finding also a bench. **"What's a bench doing here?** Coincidence? **Hope not."** _"Enough. Now I need you both to concentrate and focus your minds. I'm going to take all three of you to a place were time and space are irrelevant."_ **"Creator. What. Purpose. Does. This. Serve?"** Robo Fortune asked.

" _I'm going to enter Painwheel's mind and bring her to this place as well. There we can convince her to join the right side. It will take some time but we will succeed."_ "But why are we going there?" _"You are there for… insurance… Now get ready."_ "Alright." **"Preparing. To. Shut. Down. Littler. Box. System."** They both sat on the bench and closed their eyes. _"Good. Connecting you both to the psychic link… Now."_

"Uh Oh looks like that little girls in trouble. May as well help her, I could use a good stretch. Plus, that group of their's seems to be against these guys. Alright so if I concentrate too, maybe I can do this as well. Better stay in hiding though." Nadia said as she listened in on the conversation.

The Cat ran across the rooftops, until she was far enough away, then jumped down behind a restaurant and sat down on the floor. _"Okay, so concentrate concentrate conce- Alright this isn't working. Maybe it works like sleeping."_ She began to curl up. _"That's better. Focus. I'll be there soon Carol."_ Sleep then took her to Nightmare.

Now

Ms Fortune woke up right were she slept before. In the back ally, behind a restaurant. _"Alright time to get to Little Innsmouth. If I remember that creepy nurse lady, she would go there, that's when I'll see Painwheel."_ Fortune stretched her stitches, then broke into a run going onto the curve pavement, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Ms Nadia Fortune?" Ms Fortune turned and found the source. It came from a figure, wearing a long overcoat and teddy boy hat. Ms Fortune slightly walked over to the figure, cautious. "Can I help you?" She asked. The figure adjusted their shades. "Yes… Well you can help my boss anyway." The voice sounded a bit womanly and mature.

Ms Fortune then noticed they were right next to a limo. "What's this about?" Nadia raised and eyebrow. "Please just enter, all will be explained inside." The figure opened the limo door and beckoned the cat inside. Ms Fortune didn't like this but she needed a bit of help. Just in case though, claws and effect. She entered with the figure following suit.

It was almost pitch black inside, until she heard a knock. "Alright Lawrence." The limo began to move. The figure slowly removed the hat and shades. "Sorry about being so discreet but you know how it is." The light came through and showed the figure with a purple mask, one white eye one black and her grey hair tied up in a bun. Ms Fortune tried to scratch her but the woman caught her hand.

"You-" "Woah there kitty." Black Dahlia smirked. "We're not trying to cause you any harm, we just want a favor." Ms Fortune glared at her. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't claw your face out right now!" "Because, (Cough) (Cough) We can give you a bit of help." Another voice said, sounding weak and sick.

The light shined on the man's face sitting opposite Fortune and Dahlia. He wore a violet suit, with a yellow shirt and green tie, his face looked like it was degenerating along with most of his white hair. "Sir, please don't talk so much." Dahlia said sighing. "I'm fine Dahlia really. You know,.. It took a while.. but at least.. I finally got to meet the famous cat burglar of the famed …(Cough) Fishbbon.e Gang." Ms Fortune's eyes widened. "You?! I thought you die-"

"Well I'm not.. (Cough).. (Cough) ..At least not, (Cough) Yet. But with a little help from you that can change." Lorenzo smirked. "Before you do anything rash my dear misfortune. Please (Cough) Liste..n to.. My.. Proposal." Ms Fortune gritted her teeth but nodded. Fine. "Dahlia let her go." As soon as she did that, she was punched right in the face, her head hit of the window and she was knocked out going limp on her side.

Ms Fortune just shrugged. "Defense reaction. Just be happy she's not dead. So talk." Lorenzo just simply let it slide. "Very well. (Cough) As you may already know. Marie has destroyed my tower and wiped out almost all of my family, save for: Vitale, Christine, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Julius. My family right now have gone into hiding and most of my men. The public right now think I'm dead, due to my blimp going down-"

"Get to the point old man." Ms Fortune snapped. "Hm, of course. Well getting hit by Marie was a bit of a wake up call really. Seeing her kill most of my family and henchman made me realise how much evil my family had done. So I'm gonna try and (Cough) turn over a new leaf. And I'm going to do something for you. I want you to let me touch the lifegem on your neck, so I can be young again and maybe be given a second chance?" Ms Fortune just looked at Lorenzo dumbfounded.

"You Lorenzo Medici are going to change your ways? Seriously? That's not even a funny joke!" Lorenzo chuckled, a bit of coughing to go with it. "Don't get me wrong. I'm still going to be a crime lord and do a bit of things for myself but with occasional good things, like try and help the city rebuild, Charities and stuff. In return for helping me, I'll give you two things: First the location of Brain Drain's hideout." Ms Fortune raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know about Brain Drain? much less the ASG Labs." "You forget my dear pussy cat, that I have agents who used to be part of the Labs and also I have contacts who.. Tell me things heh (Cough) And Second is: Did you know the Lifegems power doesn't just heal the age of a person, or heal a mortal to an immortal, it can heal a dead person as well. In other words, I will bring back your family." Ms Fortune just stared.

"Yo..you…your bluffing, it can't be true. NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Ms Fortune grabbed Lorenzo by his collar. "You're lying! The Lifegem can't do that it just can't!" Lorenzo struggling to get free of the grip simply sighed. "I've had the Lifegem longer than you. I know what it is capable of. Why else would I tell you this? Kill me now and you will never be able to see them again. In fact wasn't that what your wish was going to be?" Ms Fortune eyes flashed.

Spring 3/5/1998

" _Look what I made Lucus! It's a little straw man. Can he be a part of the gang to?" "Sure Nadia, he can be our second in command. Actually I was looking for someone to be my Lieutenant." "Yay! Thanks Lucas! Um Lucus? All of us will always be together right?" Lucus patted Nadia on the head. "Of course Nadia. We're family and so are you and no matter what, we'll always be together and Nadia? We love you very much."_

 _Nadia smiled as he rubbed her head. "Alright, now go clean your jeans they stink." Lucus smirked. "Hey!" "Go on. You don't want to be wearing smelly clothes now do you?" "No. I'd be a smelly cat if I was." "Yeah you would be. Of you go and after we'll chase some bandits Cool?" "Yeah!" Nadia happily ran off to talk with the others, while Lucus stayed back and sharpened his spear._

Autumn 2/9/2008

" _Guys… We'll be back together soon."_ Ms Fortune let go of Lorenzo. "Are you absolutely positive it can raise the dead?" "Of course! I've had it for a long time. The life gem can do many things. (Cough) So do we have a deal?" Ms Fortune grabbed Lorenzo's hand and put it on the gem.

As his hand touched it, a ray of light creeped over Lorenzo's whole body. In a few moments the wrinkles were fading, his hair was returning, his bones were knitting back together and his health was recovering. A few seconds later, Ms Fortune was looking at a 20 year old man, with white hair covering his right eye and going down to his neck.

Lorenzo touched his face and his neck then looked at himself. "I'm young again! I'm not sick! I feel more alive than I have in years! Thank you Nadia Fortune!" Lorenzo gleefully thanked Ms Fortune. The cat tapped her foot. "I'm waiting." "Ah yes, of course. Brain Drain's hideout is located in a very discreet area of Maplecrest. Do you know were the abandoned factories were shut down?" Nadia nodded. "Well one was left standing for unknown reasons, that's were he is. Just outside of the park, in the countryside."

The limo screeched to a halt. "Boss, We're here." "Thanks Lawrence." "Woah boss, your voice.-" "I know. I've been returned to my youth." "Seriously?!….Well…I'm happy for you boss!" Lawrence replied at the front. "Thank you again." Lorenzo turned to Ms Fortune. "And the other thing. After you defeat that Doctor, Meet me outside of this restaurant, at 9:00PM. Your friends will be waiting."

The limo door opened and Dahlia shook her head, she was waking up. "Sir? Did she-?" "It's alright Dahlia. We came to an agreement." "Really? Well," I never thought she'd actually do it." "You thought wrong you old hag." Ms Fortune sneered at Dahlia and got out of the limo. The window rolled down. "Good luck. Well saying that you're already lucky." Lorenzo chuckled and the limo drove off.

Ms Fortune looked around and found out where she was. She was standing a few feet away from Yu Wan's restaurant. _"He brung me here? Huh, guess he does have contacts. I'll see you soon guys."_ Nadia walked into the restaurant.

A couple of feet up, on one of the higher walk ways, hands on the fence. Two ASG units looked down, smirking. "Targets

 **Are**

 **Acquired. Beep. Boop. Meow."**

* * *

 **Oh Dear things are not looking good. What did you guys think of the unexpected return of Lorenzo? Is he bluffing or will Nadia be reunited with her family and what does Robo Fortune think about her counterpart? Tell me what you guys think of the story so far (If the characters are true to the original and can I do anything to improve the story?) Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	12. I'm Still Alive!

**Yo Guys, I'm still alive! Heh yep sorry for not uploading the chapters lately, heh. My story should be finished right now, I've got it all planned out ending and all. I have just been busy with school, stuff and my computer being annoying, so be patient I shall have the chapter out in the coming two weeks.**

 **For now enjoy this little spin off.**

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this?" "Positive." "Sure?" "Make the move." "Knight takes Queen. Double check and mate boss." "Aaaaaaaah! No! Damn It, that was my last chance to win the streak!" Eliza screamed in sadness. Her elbow on the table, fed up. "Albus I told you not to take on Madame Eliza." Horace looked on unimpressed. "Ain't my fault birdbrain. The boss wanted the rematch, she got one. Eh heh sorry again boss. No hard feelings. Right?" Albus knocked the king over with his knight.

Eliza put her hand to her face and smiled. "Yeah sure….. N **o Hard Feelings AT ALLLL!"** Albus dodged a Skeleton arm, as it went through the chess board and table. "Yeah, well I better start running." Albus started to sweat. **"Ready. Steady. GAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"** "Aaaaaargh!" Albus jumped through the window, with a skeleton hot on his heels, running after him.

"And this is why again I told you not to play against her." Horace sighed, picking up the chess board.

* * *

 **Again, really sorry about the lack of chapters but I promise I shall l deliver! Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	13. Too Late?

**He's back. The man behind the mask? No? Okay. Hey, guys and gals, I'm really sorry for the lack of chapters but I'm back with more of this story. School's been an arse lately but I've continued to write, even when I had a lot of work to do. So to come with my apology, I have not one but two chapters for you guys! I'll upload the next one along with this one. These two chapters are the calm before the storm, after these two, it's the end and I'm already getting started on the final chapter. So be patient. About this one? It goes into a bit more backstory about what happened at Lab Zero and a bit more about Valentine and Brain Drains' "Relationship" before she hated him completely. Jonah and Carol are still the main focus though. I just love writing more about this universe. Enough of me rambling.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Eleven Too Late?**

 **Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter Eleven

Autumn 3/9/2008

It had been half an hour and Painwheel still hadn't woken up. Filia and Jonah didn't try anything else besides shaking her, afraid they might damage her mind or body. "I can't take much more of this." Jonah said angrily. "Jonah.. Just be calm. I'm sure she'll wake up." Filia tried to reassure him, though she was uncertain herself. " **Yeah kid. Ya need to stop being paranoid, she'll pull through. Herein the stuff she's been through, she's a trooper!"** Filia and Samson encouraged.

"Not to mention she killed Marie." The trio turned to Valentine, she had marks under her eyes, hinting at tiredness and blood was coming from her leg. The wound that reopened from her previous fight, with the girl in question. "Valentine you should rest and the wound-." Filia said worried. "Ha. Don't worry about me. These drugs in my body make me active day and night. There's no need for sleep." "But you are still human." Jonah said. Valentine smirked to herself. "Heh. Alright alright, point taken."

"Wait. Marie? The Skullgirl?" Jonah tried to remember. "Yep. She killed her." Valentine said yawning. "But… How sh..I.-" Jonah tried to form words but kept falling over them. Filia was in shock too. "I can't believe it. **Kids got guts."** "I'm not surprised by your reactions. I felt the same way but I knew she could do it, I did help create her after all." Valentine felt proud. "Do you feel good about yourself for doing that?" Jonah said silently.

Valentine didn't respond. "Thought so." Jonah said. "Why did you do that to her? What right did you have to take a poor defenseless girl and turn her into that!" Jonah's voice was cracking and rising in anger. Valentine slightly chuckled. "I can't explain my reasons. I just wish I could take it back…. _Christmas._ I deserve everything I get… _Painwheel_. I'm trying my best now though to help… _I should tell them._ Maybe I'm just trying to redeem myself through this… _Am I wrong?_ Damn I'm the worst." Valentine said soberly.

* * *

" _Listen, I'm far away, In a back alley, in New Meridian's city. I'll try my best and get there as fast as I can, before my Robot self and that girl, who looks like Filia tries to get you guys. Knowing them, they probably know where I live. Anyway, got it?" "Alright." "What will you do when you wake up?" "I'm getting answers. How I get them… I don't care."_

* * *

Before anyone could say anything else. Painwheel awoke, immediately got to her feet and went over to where Valentine was sulking. "Carol you're awake! Wha-? Wait. Carol don't-" "Carol!" Ignoring the protests of Filia and Jonah, she grabbed Valentine by her collar. "Hey don't rip the rest of this! Its ripped enough alr-" Painwheel interrupted Valentines protests, by grabbing her head and slamming it off the table.

Valentine shook her head, dazed. Filia and Jonah ran over to them both. Jonah held Carol back, while Filia helped Valentine recover. "Carol! What's wrong with you?! What's happened?!" Asked a worried Jonah. "Get off me! She's needs to talk!" Painwheel angrily replied and broke free off Jonah's grip, pushed Filia aside and grabbed Valentine by the collar again. Painwheel could feel her headaches coming back. _"Annoyances aren't they?" "Yeah." "Take care of them?" "Sure. Just stop annoying me. Don't kill them, just scare them."_

Yu Wan came running over. "Hey wha-" All three stood in place, as Buer Drive was suddenly close to slitting their necks. "You'll stay out of this, unless you want your throats slit!" Carol tilted her head around and smirked at them. Jonah was in shock and stood still, same with Filia and Yu Wan. _"What's gotten into her?! I haven't seen her like this since that fight."_ _ **"This ain't gonna be pretty."**_ Carol turned her attention back to Valentine.

"Now. Answers! Or I'll beat them out of you. What really happened when you kidnapped me, why is all this happening! Why me?!" Valentine only sighed. "I guess you met him again in that place? Thought so. He does like his speeches. "Ms Fortune helped me to escape, she'll be here soon but for now, Answers!"

Valentine took Painwheel's hand off her. "Ok. Ok. You all deserve the truth. I'll say what I was about say, when I suddenly stopped talking. When I killed a child, watched her eyes die out. Before that though, I need to go back a bit further. When a secret assignment was given and my first steps to damnation."

* * *

Winter 29/9/2007

 _Things were going great and not so great for Chris. He got a promotion: head chief of watchman researcher, he was getting along with everyone and Christmas and him were engaged. Well he didn't know about a wedding, maybe in spring he thought._

 _Though people still gave him the eye from time to time, he didn't like his job regardless of promotion and he was uncomfortable with how things were turning out in the Kingdom. The Medici's were causing trouble and no action was being made. Then out of the blue, the founder and chief of the Anti Skullgirl Labs and head of Lab 7, Dr Geiger wanted to see him! Why him of all the people? but he couldn't disobey the Director._

 _Chris walked along the hallway, until he got to the end, where a door with silver plating, both ways was in front of him. The Labs did like their metal doors. Maybe it was a trend? You have to have the metal doors._

" _(Sigh) Let's get this over with." Chris knocked on the door. "Enter." A voice called from the other side. Chris opened and stepped inside. "You called for me Director Sir?" Chris asked. Victor welcomed him and smiled. "Of course, my boy! Come. Come. We have much to discuss. Take a seat. Please." Chris took a seat in one of the three chairs. Victor put his hands together and rested them on his desk._

 _He wore blue jeans, with a belt, black brooks and a white button up collar shirt, with a multi collard tie. He also had grey eyes, white spiked up hair, except at the back and an incredibly small nose. Chris just wore his usual White shirt, with brown jeans and brooks. His hair however, this time was a bit messy, not pulled back._

" _Now Christopher, I can see that you are a very devoted member of our research team." "Well.. I wouldn't say I'm a big part..-" "Nonsense my boy!" Doctor Victor laughed. "In my eyes everybody has a part to play in our Labs. Remember Christopher. We protect and save the innocents of the kingdom. If we were not here, then who would stop the threats of the Skullgirls?"_

" _I guess?.." Chris hesitated. Victor chuckled. "Listen. I know you feel like you don't have a big part to play, you just monitor the systems after all but I have read your past file of your education. I heard you were a genius at Biology and Chemistry. Is this true?"_

" _Yes Sir." Chris replied. Victor's expression changed. "Christopher listen. The reason I called you here, is that I have an assignment for you." Chris blinked. "An assignment?" "Allow me to tell you a story. You know about the 8 Labs and their different roles?" Chris nodded. "Well in actuality, not in the records or files of documented history of the Labs, there is also a Ninth Lab." "A Ninth Lab?" Chris repeated._

" _Indeed. A while ago, the Lab specialized in Skullgirl blood research but it was shut down, due to it being deemed too dangerous by the King himself. However, it has not been forgotten by a selected few. Myself included. The Lab is called Lab Zero and it is still very much intact. I'll get to the point Chris. I fear that we might not be able to take down the next Skullgirl without sufficient help. The Skullgirls get stronger every time a new one appears and we need to have an edge against them. I want you to go to Lab Zero and start up the research again." Chris's eyes widened._

" _Sir I don't know-" "I know. I know it sounds ridiculous but these are hard times my boy. What if the kingdom falls to the next Skullgirl? I would never be able to live that down. I will not force you to go but I beg you to think about it. Even though the parasite project, that includes project Peacock, is going well, I doubt it would be of much help. Patricia Watson is struggling to control her parasite, Hive and Leduc are not experienced enough. Ben and Ileum are and so was Dahlia and Tom but they've left us and even Ben and Ileum are not enough. We don't have a lot of time left, so I beg of you, please do this. If not for me, then for the kingdom!" Victor pleaded. He was sweating like crazy and you could see the desperation in his eyes._

 _Chris thought of his mother, then Christmas, then the innocents of the kingdom being killed by hordes of undead warriors and bodies. "I don't want to see that again and Christmas…." He thought. "Sir….. I'll do it." Victor's face beamed happily. "Thank you Christopher. You shall be remembered for this, I promise you. I'll give you the details of the location in an hour. You will have fellow colleagues joining you. Some you may know, I took the liberty of asking them as well. Now wait for the details." Chris nodded, got up and was about to walk out._

" _And Chris." Victor walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do anything to keep the Kingdom safe. anything. Don't tell anyone about this. If you have morals, just tell yourself this: "Sacrifices have to be made for the innocents and the good of the kingdom." Victor walked over to the window and looked out. Seeing all the workers and scientists. "I don't want to see great people like this disappear in the blink of an eye." Victor said grimly. "I will not fail you, Director Victor Geiger." Chris said confidently. "Good. I'm counting on you. You are the savior of this kingdom Christopher Drain. Don't forget that. You will be remembered by all." "Sir." Chris saluted and walked out. "I'd rather not be." He muttered, going out the door._

 _Chris walked back along the metal hallways of Lab 7. Going back to his post and turning left, he was pulled into a kiss. After melting himself into the bliss, he separated. "Aw why did you have to do that? I was enjoying it." Christmas jokingly pouted. Putting her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Christmas honey… Er… I'm a bit busy, so uh.. Yeah Back to my post and yeah.." Chris gently took her arms off him and began to walk forward._

 _Christmas caught up and stopped him. "Is there something wrong?" "No, everything is fine my sweet Christmas. (Everything is fine.)" He kissed her forehead, she blushed. "Any missions today?" Chris asked. "Not now. I'm going to head back. How long are you on for again?" "Another three hours. Don't worry I'll be back in time for Celebrity crash. I need to see Beowulf again." "Alright." Christmas kissed him on the cheek. She turned and walked away but looked back as he was going. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? You can tell me anything you know." Chris smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just a bit under the weather. I'll see you back home. Later.… Sorry." He muttered._

* * *

7 minutes later

" _Valerie can I ask you a favor?_ _"_ _Christmas_ _walked with Valentine into the generator room. Christmas had just left Chris and was having doubts about his personality change, it was brief but something felt off about him. She then ran into Valentine on her way out._ _"_ _Sure Christine. What do you need?_ _"_ _Christmas looked, to make sure no one was around._ _"_ _I need you to spy on Chris and before you say something. He_ _'_ _s been acting weird. Just now. I left him and he looked sad and excited. I've never seen him like that and its worrying me. I just want you to follow him, to make sure he_ _'_ _s not doing anything stupid. I_ _'_ _m sorry if you-_ _"_ _"_ _Valentine interrupted Christmas, by putting her hand on her friend's shoulder._

" _Ever the paranoid eh? Heh Christine you shouldn't have to ask. I_ _'_ _d help you with anything in a heartbeat. Besides, who said rivals can_ _'_ _t help each other out?_ _"_ _"_ _Christmas smiled._ _"_ _Thanks Valerie. Just please look after him.-_ _"_ _"_ _If I_ _'_ _m honest I_ _'_ _ve never really liked him that much. Always being awkward, doing things by the book._ _"_ _Valentine grimly said looking away._ _"_ _However._ _"_ _She turned back._ _"_ _The amount of effort he puts in for you, to make you happy. When I see him trying so hard to put on a smile or to make you laugh, even when he_ _'_ _s had a crap day and vice versa. It shows he really loves you. I can_ _'_ _t help but respect that. Christine I promise nothing bad will happen ok?_ _"_ _She nodded._

" _Good_ _"_ _Valentine grinned through her mask._ _"_ _Now go home and relax, you_ _'_ _ve earned. It_ _'_ _s not every day you get an early time off._ _"_ _"_ _Christine hugged Valerie._ _"_ _Thanks again Valerie._ _"_ _As Christmas walked off, Valentine_ _'_ _s smile fell. Something felt wrong._ _"_ _I don_ _'_ _t believe in omens but something bad is in the air." Just when she said that, Valentine heard a crash in one of the monitor rooms. She quickly ran to the nearest source and checked inside. What she found was a broken flower pot with a flower wilting. No one was inside the room._

 _Valentine went over, crouched and picked up the flower. However, when she picked it up, the individual petals began to fall off, one by one. Valentine, her hand shaking, let the flower fall._ _"_ _What does this mean?_ _"_ _She was alone. No voices. No shapes. The air suddenly felt cold. She was starting to get a bit anxious. She felt like the room was watching her. Not wanting to stay, she left. Running out the door, leaving the pot and the flower on the floor. When she left, one petal, still on the flower was getting blown away but it held onto the flower. However, it lost it's grip._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in her back garden, Carol and her father were planting tulips. "Dad can we plant more?" "Sure Carol. I'll get more of my tools."_ _Carol beamed happily, everything was perfect._

* * *

Later in the day Noon.

 _Chris pushed the Lab doors open, with fellow scientists and cleaners behind him._ _"_ _Alright. I want this place cleaned, Machines working and every single detail on the blood and records. Alright?_ _"_ _Chris commanded._ _"_ _Yes doctor._ _"_ _They said in sync._ _"_ _Remember, this is a secret Lab, so you cannot tell anyone about this place. Failure to do so will result in your termination. Pray you don_ _'_ _t want me to give you an example._ _"_ _One of the workers gulped._

 _Chris walked to the main generator, which was also the main part of the building, housed the tanks and was a few feet away from the door to the exit. Chris gave off a happy chuckle._ _"_ _By the way, you don_ _'_ _t have to be intimidated by me. I_ _'_ _m just serous about the work is all, you can remain casual but professional._ _"_ _Some scientists and workers relaxed._ _"_ _Did_ _n't_ _know I was that scary._ _"_ _Chris sweat dropped._ _"_ _Alright, let_ _'_ _s get to work._ _"_ _"_ _Director Sir!_ _"_ _They said and they all went to there respective objectives. Chris in the meantime, walked to the nearest stairs to the walkways and to his new office._

 _A few hours later. Most of the Lab was looking more up to date and some of the machines were working. Chris looked through his window, watching everyone do their tasks. The main generator was powering up at a slow pace, though it has been unused for a while. The facility should have power soon._ _"_ _Hm it_ _'_ _s a start. We could probably get this place completely up and running in about 2 days, depending on if we get everything working._ _"_

 _Saying that, he turned around and sat at his desk, reading through the books on the Skullgirls blood. His desk was full of records and books, relating to the Lab, Blood and the machines. As he was reading, he heard a knock on his door. He told Christmas he had extra work, luckily she believed him. Chris was interrupted by a voice._ _"_ _Director sir, I have more of the records._ _"_ _A muffled voice came from the other side._ _"_ _Come in and just set them on my desk._ _"_ _Chris shouted._

 _The door opened and through came a man wearing a Lab coat, skull t shirt and purple jeans. He had brown messy hair and a cut on his cheek._ _"_ _David, Good to see you. How goes the reconstruction?_ _"_ _Chris welcomed, relaxing back on his chair._ _"_ _We have managed to repair and reactivate the building and machines. Funnily enough, no damage or age has been done to the place. The machines work just like in their prime and the building itself is not in a big state of disrepair._ _"_

" _Hm. Very good._ _"_ _Chris nodded. David set the papers down on the desk._ _"_ _Wow sir. Those are a lot of books. It_ _'_ _s surprising how much they kept records of the subjects and the blood._ _"_ _Chris picked up the book and started to read it again._ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m surprised myself. The records are fascinating. They really were close to finding suitable hosts for the blood. However all were failures. Forgive me, I_ _'_ _m going off on a tangent here._ _"_ _Chris chuckled._ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s alright Director sir._ _"_ _David replied._

 _Chris looked back up at David._ _"_ _That will be all. Make sure to get more of the machines running, so we can run some tests._ _"_ _"_ _Sir._ _"_ _David saluted and left, closing the door behind him. Chris looked and inspected the new records. Going through them he noticed something. A ripped piece of paper._ _"_ _Huh. That_ _'_ _s new._ _"_ _He picked up the paper and carefully read through it._ _"_ _In spite of the recent failures, we have almost come close to unlocking the secrets of the Skullgirls blood. More time will be developed for that. However, fortunately I have discovered a new way for subjects to control the blood-_ _"_ _The text ended there._

 _Chris blinked and went through all the other records, trying to find a match. He kept searching and rummaging through them, until that was all of the new texts._ _"_ _Disappointing. I_ _'_ _ll have to ask the others to find more of the records. For now I_ _'_ _ll continue reading this. Christmas, I might be a bit late tonight._ _"_ _And the residents of Lab Zero continued on into the night._

* * *

Spring 31/3/2008

 _Chris_ _'_ _s shift had just ended and he was making his way out of the Lab. He nodded to some of the workers and they silently went to their offices. Valentine watched all this, as she emerged from the wreck room._ _"_ _See you guys." She waved to Hallow and the others. Then turned her attention to the man walking out. "Alright then Chris, let_ _'_ _s see what you_ _'_ _re up too._ _"_ _Valentine had choose to follow Chris now, as she didn't want to act too suspicious, since he had started acting like this two days prior. This was the right time._

 _Chris gave the hand and eye check and exited. Valentine waited and followed soon after._ _"_ _I wonder why he_ _'_ _s taking the long route. Going on a walk? Or is he going somewhere else? Christmas, hope you like what I find._ _"_ _Valentine continued to follow. Meanwhile, a little bit in front. Chris was having his own thoughts._ _"_ _The Lab is fully operational and we_ _'_ _ve collected enough data on the blood to begin testing on subjects. Now how will we find candidates? The Skullgirl could appear any day now. We need to be ready._ _"_

 _As he was deep in thought and crossed the Maplecrest bridge into the suburb area. He noticed Valentine following him. She was wearing an overcoat too long for herself, her mask was off and she was letting her hair down. Chris_ _'_ _s face creped up into a smile._ _"_ _Perfect._ _"_ _Chris turned left from the suburbs and continued on into the country side. Valentine started to sweat._ _"_ _Shit, did he see me? Wait_ _…_ _He thinks I_ _'_ _m someone else, phew. Now I can just act more casual._ _"_

 _A couple of more minutes past and Chris walked into a forest, Valentine decided to go high, so she jumped onto the branches and continued from there._ _"_ _Why is he here?_ _"_ _She thought, swinging like a monkey through the trees._ _"_ _Hm maybe he likes it here. He_ _'_ _s always been a quiet person._ _"_ _She stopped, when there were no more trees in front of her._ _"_ _What the?_ _"_ _Chris ran down a small hill out of the forest, into a place, which looked a bit like a wasteland. Valentine jumped down and continued to follow. Her suspicions getting higher each step she took._

 _As she followed, a building came into view. She found were he was going and old abandoned factory? Weird. She was about to crouch when-_ _"_ _Come on out Valerie, I know you_ _'_ _re there._ _"_ _Chris_ _'_ _s voice called out in a welcoming way. Valentine rose from her crouching position. The air was getting colder, it was a good thing she had the overcoat on. "Alright, I'll cut to the chase what's this all about?" Valentine asked, walking forward to the man. Chris simply shrugged. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that." "That doesn't answer my question." Valentine asked sternly._

 _Chris turned and started to walk forward, he inclined Valentine to follow him. "I answered didn't I? I take it Christmas sent you?" "Yeah she did. She's been worried about you." "Of course she has." Chris continued to look forward. "Listen why are you acting strange? On top of that why are you out here?" "Well, if you would follow me into here, I'm sure I can answer all your questions." Chris stopped and gave an eye test and voice print. He waited for Valentine and they both walked inside._

 _What Valentine saw next made her heart stop. In front of her was a Lab, with walkways, monitors, working machines and tanks filled with the yellow liquid. By the look of things, it looked recently built or redesigned. Then in front of her, was the Massive generator that powered the whole Lab. The numbers "00" planted on the middle. Chris immediately inclined his hand to the sign. "Welcome to Lab Zero. Specializing in Skullgirl blood research."_

 _Valentine broke out of her trance and they began to walk around. "Why?-Wha- Chris. What is all this?" "The future. The Director gave me a mission to start researching the Skullgirls blood again." Valentine stared in disbelief. The same Lab Zero that was banned for using the Skullgirl blood for weaponry? "But it was shut down." "Yes. However, Victor wanted it to be operational again. Though we had to act in secret. No one is supposed to know that the Lab has reopened again, I'm pretty sure the princess would shut us down if she knew. However, we are helping her and the people, for this is all for the kingdom. We are once again researching the Skullgirl's blood and trying to unlock the secrets of it, so we can graft them on to future ASG unit's. So Christmas doesn't have to worry about me doing something suspicious, so tell her that when you see her."_

 _As they walked, Valentine continued to stare at the reconstructed Lab. "Alright, that's good, I don't know if I should be happy or angry about this but if this place is supposed to be secret, then why did you let me follow you?" Walking along one of the walkways, leading to a elevator to the underground level, Chris waved to his fellow colleagues/employees, as he passed, until he noticed Valentines confusion. "Friends from Lab 7 Victor asked them to help as well. Anyway, I let you follow me because I thought you'd like to aid in the progress of the Lab." Chris said. Valentine folded her arms, when she lost her balance. Chris immediately heard her fall and caught her arm. "Careful. Maybe you should use the banisters for their intended purposes." Chris bluntly stated and continued to walk. "You don't want to fall from this height. Word of advice don't look down."_

 _Valentine chuckled. "Smartass. And I'll not do the cliché thing and look down, like in the movies." She thought, as they entered the elevator, Chris pressed 0. "Why would you need me specifically though?" Valentine asked._ _ **"Level Zero Blood contamination Subject ASG units."**_ _"Because of this." Chris announced. As they walked out._

 _What came into view, was tank after tank after tank, for subjects to be put inside, on all sides, with the massive Lab zero generator still in view. Above, was more walkways, a directors office on the top left, operating tables, different types of machines, used for only one could wonder if they were used for implantation and finally gleaming with a dark red shine, was packets of the Skullgirls blood._

 _Chris walked down the steel stairs, leading to the operating tables. "Impressive isn't it?" "Ye..Y..Yeah.. It is." Valentine stuttered. "This is-" "Yep." Chris interrupted. "This is where we implant the subjects with the blood." Chris reached the bottom, stopped walked over to a case and picked up a saline, full of the terrible blood. "The keys to the Skullhearts power, lie right in our hands. We have everything prepared. Well, I'm not being completely honest. I rushed the text and research on the blood but I believe we are ready to begin." Valentine snatched the saline out of his hand and threw it back in the case. "Alright Chris. Now, already I'm thinking that reopening the Lab was a stupid idea but this, without even running tests and trails? You need to stop. Now."_

 _Chris just put on a look of curiosity. "I don't know why you're being so defensive about this. We've done enough research." "We're dealing with something we can't control." Valentine protested. "But that's what Lab's are for Valerie, to study, test. This could be a revolutionary break through for the Labs!" Chris countered. "Or it could be a disaster. I can see why Victor kept this a secret. This is a mad idea! I'm actually surprised you agreed to this."_

 _Chris just shook his head. "Alright, I see your point. I was against this too but I changed my mind, when Victor pointed something out to me." Chris picked up the Saline again. "Valerie do you have a family?" "An aunt and a sister yes. Why?" "They'll be dead in about a couple of months." Valentine looked at Chris like he was crazy but she also wanted to punch him. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't knock you out!" She asked, angered. "You're missing the point. The Skullgirl get's stronger every time. How long before she has enough power to wipe out all of Canopy, then Chess and then Gigan? Valerie I'm getting sick of trying to convince you, if you don't want any innocents to die or your family, join me so we can end this." Chris held out his hand._

 _Valerie hesitated. "He's got a point. I've lived through the grand wars and seen the awesome power of the Skullgirl. Nancy was extremely powerful and I even heard the previous Skullgirl: Selene Contiello was even stronger." She thought and went silent. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Well?" She slowly reached out and shook the mans hand. "Fine. I'm in. Just make sure my presence here goes undocumented." "Hm, don't worry, the other Labs don't know about this one. There are no records or documents on this place, so we are free to do whatever we want. However, that is not why we are here. If I may, What made you agree?" Valentine picked up a saline and began to leave. "My little sister and…. Holly." "Let's Begin."_

* * *

 _Later above, the residents of Lab Zero heard screams from the lower levels, they echoed up the walls, as the workers and scientists heard them pleading and crying out for help. None, however came to the aid of the unfortunate idiots down bellow. That, combined with the darkness of the Lab and few lights, made it sound like the souls of the damned. "What are they doing down there?" One man asked. Shaken from what he was hearing. "Dead men tell no tales. Get back to your work." David put the man's curiosity down and they both got back to their posts, even though both men would probably be haunted by the screams and the guilt._

" _Subject 0-78. Failure. Next. Subject 0-79. Failure. Next. Subject 0-80. Failure. Next. Subject 0-81. Failure. Next. Subject 0-82. Aaaarghh!" Chris slammed his hand down on the operating table. Valentine cringed from the sound. "How many are left?" "One Doctor. Maybe we should stop this…Take a break?.. I don't think I can take much more of this." Chris looked up at Valentine. "You should have known this when you shook my hand! This is a necessary evil! It!-.… (Sigh) Look I don't like doing this myself, I even think to myself "Am I human? Is this right?" But you need to bury your emotions, that way you can focus on your goal. However.. That is proving difficult I guess.. For the both of us."_

 _Chris put his hand on Valentine's shoulder. "You've never liked me and vice versa for me. I can tell, by the way you look at me at times and that's fine. You have people that you get along with and others that you don't. However, we need to focus and unlock this secret, otherwise, everyone is doomed up there. Please." Valentine looked into Chris's eyes. She saw sadness, anger, guilt but happiness as well. Mixed emotions in both his eyes. He's doing this all for Christine. She could tell. Valentine mentally slapped herself, for thinking negatively. He was right, sometimes you need to take risks when protecting something. Putting aside her dislike for Chris and seeing the subjects tortured, she nodded seriously at Chris. "Alright bring her out." "Yes Director." One of his assistants said._

 _In a few moments, a lady struggling to break her bonds. was brought to the operating table. "Remove the last one." Chris commanded. Two scientists pushed the body of the table and dragged it to the other body bags. The woman looked up at the people who would eventually kill her. She was completely terrified and Chris could see it in her body language and face. "I trust you sedated her body?" Chris turned to Valentine. "Of course." Valentine replied. "Doctor. Shouldn't you be wearing a gown and mask?" "No, I'm fine. Besides. The blood doesn't get far enough to touch me." Chris replied. He turned his attention, to the frightened woman bellow him._

 _In an attempt to get away the woman tried to reason with her captor. "Director.. Please let me go, I wouldn't have told anyone else I swear! I can help get more samples." She sounded very desperate. Chris however, saw through her ruse immediately. "I can see through your mask. I told you all, if you told anyone there would be consequences. This is your punishment. I'm sorry that it had to be this, though be proud that you are aiding us in unlocking the secret to the Skullgirl's blood."_

 _The woman gave up trying to reason and tried to move her body but nothing would respond. "Please! Let me Go! Help! Someone?! Anybody?!" "They cannot hear you." Chris handed Valentine a syringe. "How ironic, you're only the second person to call out for help. The other was subject 0-15. Scream all you want but it won't get you away from your fate." Chris folded his arms and took steps back from the operating table. "In case you die, I'd like you to know that we all hate having to do this but there is no other way. However, you may survive and grow into a fine ASG unit. Let's determine your worth. Do it." He nodded to Valentine and the other scientists._

* * *

"I buried most of my emotions then."

* * *

 _Valentine looked at the woman with a cold emotionless face, as she slowly injected the needle. "Feel proud." Valentine said, uncharacteristically. What the poor woman felt next, was her skin being cut and a Venus Canulla being stuck into more than eight different parts of her body. She then watched in horror, as the tube was connected to a poler arm and a tank of blood. Slowly, it creped along the tube and entered her body through the blood stream. Chris silently turned away, as he heard the screaming of the woman mutating and her pleas for it to stop, a few minutes later her suffering would end. "Forgive me but this is a means to an end."_

 _After a couple of minutes, Chris had his arms folded and his head buried on the operating table. He felt ashamed. All these lives wasted for nothing. No progress at all. The sulking man, lifted his head from the table, he turned and began to walk to the elevator. "Chris, where are you going?" Valentine asked. Still not turning, he answered. "Home. I was stupid to think we could make a breakthrough… Clear everything up." "What about the bodies?" "Put them in the tanks. We can use them for more research. Just get on with it." Chris's voice went more irrupted._

 _He entered the elevator and watched as Valentine picked the tubes out of Subject 0-83's body. While other scientists cleaned the blood up, he could see a big pool of blood and body bags, luckily it was a rather large space, rather than being enclosed. He turned his attention to the gigantic generator in the back. "Lab Zero. Why bother." He was silent when he walked out. The other residents didn't bother to talk to him or say hi. He left with regrets._

 _A couple of minutes later, he was walking in Maplecrest, back to his flat he lived in with Christmas. "At least I'll make her happy by coming home… Shit! The ring! Damn, I keep forgetting! Need to ask Valerie and Holly to get it." And the idea for the perfect subject started to leave Chris's thoughts. However, something unexpected happened. Fate._

" _Look at her ugly face!" "Her clothes too urgh." "I know right, why does Filia even bother with you?" "Um.. I don't Know. Guys.. Could I please get home? My Daddy and me are going to plant some daffodils." Her tormentors burst out laughing. "Gardening? You should care more about your appearance little miss." The sweet girl just shrugged. Kate put an arm around the girls shoulder and Carol shuddered from the contact._

 _"Listen Cal. I like ya, really but you got to get prettier. These big guys out there in New Meridian, will chew you up and spit you out." Kate giggled. "Don't worry though, I've the perfect thing for you. Girls deploy the surprise!"_

 _The girl turned round, only to be dumped with paint, covered with blue and purple, all her tormentors laughed and pointed. "Well there you go! Now you look perfect! See you on Monday!" They walked off. The girl fell down to her knees and started to cry. Chris watching all this from afar, was going to comfort her when.. "Keep laughing Kate! If I ever had the chance, I'd murder you!" Chris looked into her brown eyes and saw something dark and scary. A hint of red was in it. Inside, he could see a glass and it was cracking, any moment it would shatter. Chris got over his shock. "Yes.. Yes! She is the one!" Chris began to make his way over to her. The girl saw him and was a bit afraid. "Hey Hey! I'm not a bad guy. I noticed these girls were bulling you, I'm sorry I couldn't reach them in time to stop them dumping paint on your head." Chris smiled apologetically_

 _The girl smiled. "It's ok. I'm used to it." Chris held out his hand. "Sorry. Where are my manners? my names Chris." The girl was hesitant to shake the mans hand. "Come on, I won't bite you. What's your name?" The girl was curious about the man, he had this weird aura about him but he didn't seem bad. She took the hand. "Caroline. But mostly my parents call me Carol. "Nice to meet you Carol. Say are you sure you're not mad at them? You're covered in paint!" Carol giggled. "It's fine. I've been bullied almost all the time." Her voice went a bit sorrowful. "But I have my best friend and my family so that's something!" Carol smiled enthusiastically._

 _Chris took out a cloth from his pocket and gave it to her. "It's not much but it'll probably get some of that paint off." Chris looked about. "Say do you live around here, go to any place in particular?" He asked. "Yes I live in the heart of Maplecrest, just down the road from here and I go to Maplecrest High." "Ah alright, keep your studying up. You guys are the future after all." Chris chuckled, then thought of an idea. "I'm sorry, I need to be somewhere. It was very nice to meet you Carol."_

" _Wait um… Chris..?" Chris turned around. "Yes." "Um.. I err.. Arr..Are.. We.. Friends?" Chris was caught off guard. "So innocent." He thought. "Yes. Yes we are. Don't let those girls get you down, it's okay to be a sweet and caring person, you should see my fiancé heh." He smiled at her. She smiled right back. "I think… she's glad.. To have someone as nice.. As you..." She stuttered. He was caught of guard yet again. "Thank you Carol. I'll see you again." Carol waved at him. "I.. hope.. so too, bye!" Chris waved back and walked off. "Oh, we'll meet again. Unfortunately for the both of us, it will be an unhappy meeting."_

* * *

 _Once she was out of site, he broke into a run._

* * *

 _Chris ran out of the elevator. "Stop everything!" Everyone looked at him. Valentine gently put the body bag down. "What is it?" Valentine asked. "I met this little girl. Valerie, she's the one we need! She'll be compatible!" "How can a little girl help us?" "Let me finish! I could see it! She was normal at first but after seeing her being bullied, her aura changed. It was almost like she was another person after being bullied, her eyes changed and I could see so much anger and hate, that is what's required to control the Skullgirls blood! She's young too, about 15, the younger the girl, the more chance she has to control the blood! Her eyes you can see it in her eyes! She'll be a perfect subject!"_

 _Chris kept repeating himself. "Calm down Chris." "How can I be calm! This is the perfect chance to-" "Alright everyone, shut everything down." They turned their heads, to see doctor Avian and two black egrets along with him, coming out of the elevator._

" _What is the meaning of this?!" Chris asked, annoyed. "Like I said, shut everything down. Lab Zero is not supposed to be operational. I don't know what Victor was thinking but luckily I found out what was happening. It's too dangerous." Chris felt like he'd been shot. "Sir you can't do this all my work I-" "I don't care Chris! Everything is to be shut down by tomorrow, otherwise you all will be put In prison for acting against the crown!… Listen… Chris. I'm sorry but you have to unders-" "It's alright sir. I understand." Chris accepted._

" _If you do this all now, no charges will be made and you can work in Lab 7 again. Alright? Good. Okay, I trust you all to clean this up and leave afterwards. The Lab won't be destroyed but persevered, nothing shall be touched. However, we want everyone here to never come back to this damned place ever again. We trust you to leave everything the way it was." "Is that all?" Chris asked. " Yes. Thank you for your time." With that Avian turned on his heel and walked into the elevator, with the two egret guards close behind._

 _Watching the elevator go up, Valentine went over to comfort Chris. "I'm sorry. We tried our best.. But maybe he's right. Some things should be left alone." Valentine then noticed he was smiling. "I have to disagree Valentine. This is perfect, we only need two people to operate on a subject. Let them shut everything down. We'll still come back. However, I just want it to be the two of us. We can't raise any suspicion, so we will remain in contact at Lab 7, then come back here." Valentine still was hesitant. "I don't know Chris, it's too risky." "Valerie what's wrong with you? You've got more confidence than this. What happen to the woman who was bold?"_

 _Valentine looked away, then looked back. Serious. "I..I.. Wait you're right." Valentine agreed with him. "I was too afraid to accept change. Now I am. I'll go along with what ever you have planned. Though I still don't like you." Valentine punched him on the shoulder. Chris was surprised it was that easy to convince her. "Heh, I know." "So what now?" "The girl will be in Maplecrest, for now, observe her actions and report anything back to me. I'll get a headpiece so we can communicate. We should wait till their suspicions are gone about the Lab, then make our move." "Alright." "Remember just act normal." "Hmph, sure big head."_

* * *

Spring 15/4/2008

" _Are you sure nothing's wrong with him?" Christmas asked Valentine. They were both in Maplecrest just outside the park. "Positive. He's fine, it's just the stress he's been under. Maybe you should talk to him about it?" "Yeah I should. I didn't know he thought work was that bad… Sorry Val, I'll see you later I've got something to do." Christmas waved her rival goodbye, as Christmas disappeared in a puff of smoke._

" _Bye. (Sigh) I don't know why I have to lie to her." "Don't give me that." Chris said from the other end, sitting in Lab 7 at his monitor. "I don't want her to worry. Besides I'm going to tell her." "Ever heard of a simple hello? And when?" "When the time is right." "Damn riddles." She muttered. "Pardon?" "Nothing!" "Wait! That reminds me, you and Holly will get the ring right?" "Sure, boss." Valentine rolled her eyes. "Now about the girl?" "Oh yes. Keep walking from the park and you should find an area of Suburbs._

 _Valentine followed the directions and found where they lead. "Alright I'm here. Now.. Where.. Aha! Found her. Target is with two unknown teenagers. Probably her friends." "Good." "Their going to the park, ironically, where I just came from." "Never mind that trivial matter, get on with the mission." Valentine followed them and stood just outside the gate to the park, shadowed from all eyes. "Huh they seem really happy together." Valentine thought. She watched one of the girl's friends trip and fall but he just laughed about it and began to chase her, while the other friend just laughed._

" _Huh." Valentine put her hand to her earpiece. "Tell me again Drain, why do I have to watch a 15 year old girl? "Want to know?" "Yeah." "That's kind of a stupid question, why do you think I'm getting you to observe her?" "Oh right. Sorry for the weird question. I'm tired." Valentine mentally slapped herself. "Maybe you should tel-" "No Victor is too close to Avian." "No? Okay then." "What is she doing?" "Oh. Target is relaxing and enjoying herself. I kinda like the change of scenery, saves me getting sand in my shoes." "In my opinion that's a good look for you." " Ha, Funny." Valentine said sarcastically. "Alright, just observe her for about half and hour, then come back to the Lab." "Okay, see you back there." Valentine turned and began to distance herself from the group. "Hope he doesn't screw up on that ring, Hallow and me save up a lot for it." She smiled, under her surgeons mask._

* * *

Spring 2/5/2008

 _Chris looked through the different records of Lab Zero in his old office. It hasn't aged much but who could tell. It was the dead of night and the entire Lab was empty, save for him. He had to look for an answer, to help the blood stabilize. True anger can control it. However, he needed something else._

 _Just when he was about to give up, He noticed a ripped piece of paper on a side of and old book. Chris picked it up and looked at it. It seemed familiar. Wait. He took out the other piece of paper he had in his pocket and pieced it together. The second half! It was underneath the oldest of the records. Chris began to read the full script._

" _In spite of the recent failures, we have almost come close to unlocking the secrets of the Skullgirls blood. More time will be developed for that. However, fortunately I have discovered a new way for subjects to control the blood. Parasites. With their lifespan and power we are able, through Soul contamination, able to graft them on to subjects and they appear to responding well. We have managed to merge the Skullgirls blood with a young subject and it has created its own parasite. We have named it Gae Bolga Matrix. More tests have to be run but I hope we can succeed!"_

 _Chris put the book down and smiled to himself. "Excellent. When I implant the Skullgirls blood into her, I will implant Gae Bolga, along with my own Parasite. Now were would they hide such an impressive Parasite… huh?" Chris turned the ripped piece of paper around. A message was written._

" _In case of emergency. Gae Bolga Matrix will be held in heavy containment, in a small crate, underneath the generator."_

 _Chris put down the piece and left his office. "Soon, Very soon." His moment of mysteriousness was interrupted by his phone. It was Christmas, he sighed and answered it. "Hi honey, you just interrupted me while I was thinking. Alright. Heh ok, I forgive you. Hm? No sorry I'm working late again. I know. I'll be home soon alright? Ok, love you." Chris put his phone back in his pocket. He sat back in his chair. "It's annoying when you're bored." He thought, he decided to take another look at the papers._

 _A couple of minutes later, after going through just basically notes on the Lab and the Skullgirl. He found an interesting document. "Hm interesting." Chris began to read._

" _Documented: 1/1/1995. Clones. Such a fascinating concept. I have researched day and night on finding out the secrets to unlock this incredible mystery. I have finally found it. Razing the dead is a hard task but not impossible, I can create a séance and summon spirits, then capture them, to make the clone more powerful. The clone itself just needs DNA from the original and it works by slowly growing, it just needs to be put in a cooling tank and that will do the rest. Combined with the two souls, it is invincible. I fear my work will be band but I appeal to anyone who finds this to continue my work."_

 _Chris set the document down. He immediately got out his pen and wrote on it: "Clone data, two spirits. Suitable host." And at the bottom he put. "Subject 0-85."_

* * *

Summer 5/7/2008

 _Valentine hurried to the destroyed Lab 7. Medic team quick behind. A quick attack had been done to the Lab by an unknown force. Reports already stated that Victor had died in the crossfire. Yet another great mind lost. No one had found his body, maybe he could still be alive? Doubt it. She wondered who could launch a quick and calculating attack. The only thing she could wonder now is: Would they attack Lab 8?_

 _Valentine reached the wrecketch of the Lab and bodies were littered around, covered in rubble. Some were moaning, some were already away to the afterlife. "It never gets easy seeing this." Valentine scouted and found more bodies under rubble. "Medic team, over here quick! Get the rest of my team here! We'll try and heal as many as best we can!" Valentine shouted. The nurse looked around a bit more, until she saw a pair of legs underneath a banister. Wait. She recognized those shoes and trousers._

 _Valentine ran over to the rubble and lifted the banister off. It crumbled after she threw it. Due to her enhanced strength, this was nothing. Valentine put her hand to her mouth. Right in front of her, was Christopher Drain. His clothes had been mostly burned away and parts of his skin were burnt or bleeding. His legs were unhampered only dirtied. What was most damaged, was his face and arms however. His skeleton could be seen coming out from his torn hand. The other one, had completely lost its skin and was just a bony hand. But his face was the most damaged. Rubble and dirt covered up his entire burnt face, he was bleeding heavily and parts of his scalp was gone, so his Brain was visible his hair was gone and so was most off his top half._

 _Valentine immediately cleared the rubble and quickly rapped his head and arms around in bandages. "GET ME A FUCKING MEDICAL TEAM HERE NOW! WHERE ARE THE REST?!" Valentine shouted. Soon and entire team of about 4, were around Chris, patching him and checking to see if he was alive. "WHERE IS MY TEAM!" Valentine shouted. "They will be here, any minute." A woman said, patching Chris up._

 _They had given up hope when. "Chr…. Chri… Chist..mas" Chris muttered. "He's alive! He's lost a lot of blood. Inject him with an AB blood type and get him to Lab 8 now!" As soon as they got a stretcher, The Last Hope members were on the scene. Valentine ran over to them. She herself mentally damaged from what she saw and the blood on her face. "Where are we needed?" Christmas asked. "Christine.. I Chris." Christmas eyes widened. "No Valerie.. He's not" "No. He's alive they're tending to him now." Christmas quickly hugged her in relief and tried to run over to Chris but Valentine stopped her. "Don't! It's best if you don't see him you have to save lives." "But.. You You're right. Alight, Girls let's move out! Get as many healed as possible!" "Right!" They said in unison._

* * *

Summer 9/7/2008

 _Valentine left Chris to rest and walked out of the room. "Project Painwheel? Interesting but why am I still thinking this is not what I want?" Valentine walked out of the infirmary part of Lab 8 and into the corridors. The nurse was starting to regret going along with Chris in the first place. "I should have said no. Damn!" Valentine slammed her fist into the wall. The impact was so great, it caused a crack, her hand was lightly bleeding as well. "I.. I just.. What's wrong with me? I need a break from all this." Valentine switched her mindset to her mission. "First I just need to collect her and bring her to Lab Zero. Don't think too much Valerie, this is all for a noble cause." Was it really though? She couldn't tell what was right and what was wrong anymore._

 _She spotted Christmas coming down the hallway, Valerie patched up her wound and greeted her with a wave. Christmas waved back. She was in her normal nurse uniform, however her shirt was open, showing her tank top. "Are you going to see Chris?" Valentine asked. "Yeah. Is he awake?" "He was. I think he's resting now." "Oh alright. Doctor Avian has a mission for us. We are to track down the Skullgirl and this mysterious Nun. Reports from the residents say the Skullgirl is a 14 year old, with a maid outfit on and a vacuum, so she won't be hard to find."_

" _Understood." Valentine nodded. "How long until we go out?" "2 hours." "Alright, I'll be in Maplecrest, so just you and the others meet me there." "Alright. I'll go see Chris now. Try not to get lost." Christine joked. "Thanks." Valentine laughed and said goodbye. When she got outside, it was evening, the sun almost down. "Let's get this over with." Valentine muttered._

 _She waited. Usually where Carol got back from school. She was about to give up and go search for her, when she spotted the girl with the boy. "Hm, they seem to really like each other. They're both blushing? A confession?" Valentine watched the boy kiss the girl on the cheek, talk for a bit, the boy enter his house. The girl began to make her way forward. Valentine stood as stiff as a board. "I can't do this. Why am I doing this? I just…" Valentine couldn't steal away a nice and sweet girl like her. "She's happy. Why should I kidnap her? It's for a greater cause." She told herself. "Is it though? Great. I'm talking to myself. I'm going to go crazy. Forget it I don't' care." However, Valentine was still uncomfortable with her choice._

 _Putting on the most sinister face she could, she walked up to the girl. "Hey kid, could I talk to you for a second?"_

 _Valentine watched Carol scream, as the implants were being made to her body. Even when Carol started crying, Valentine said nothing. She just kept injecting her and fitted the Parasite Buer drive, into her spine. After all was finished. The girl sat motionless on the table. Slowly a mask was fitted to her face, little spikes piercing her skin, before connecting the skull mask on._

 _Brain Drain then gave her the commands and Painwheel rose from the operating table. "Check all vitle signs." Brain Drain said. "Body is stable. Parasites stable, soul contamination stable. Everything is normal Doctor." "Good. Painwheel I've given you your orders. Fulfill them." "Gurrrrrrgh." Painwheel said, as she slowly got off the operating table and began to make her way out of Lab Zero. As she did, the Venus tubes connected to her began to violently rip off. Valentine tried to walk over and disconnect them but she was stopped by Brain Drain. "She can't feel anything. Leave her be." Valentine looked at the floor in shame. "What have I done?"_

 _Painwheel opened the tunnel hatch and jumped inside. Brain Drain folded his arms. "I'm going to connect to her through a physic link. What are you going to do?" "I have a mission. I'll contact you after." "Very Well" Valentine left the Lab. When she got out it was night. A half moon, in the distance, she could see the buildings gleaming in the dark. "It took that long?" Valentine thought. Just then her communicator went off. "Valerie where the hell are you! Get your ass over to the old Cathedral ruins now! We think we've located the Skullgirl." Patty shouted from the other end. "I'll be as quick as I can." Valentine responded. "You better or-" "Sorry Val just take your time." Hallow interrupted and apologized. "Thanks Holly." Valentine made her way to the ruins._

* * *

Summer 10/7/2008

 _Valentine located her team. They were stationed under some pillars. "Where have you been!?" Patty screamed. "Sshh. Do you want us to get spotted?" Easter scolded. "Sorry." Christmas walked over to Valentine, she noticed her glum expression. "Hey, you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine." Valentine lied. "Good, we need to be ready to kick that Skullgirls ass." Christmas joked. "Yeah." Valentine chuckled. "Boss, found her! She's with the nun."_

 _Christmas brought out her cutting knifes. The others brought out their respective weapons as well. "Alright. We've been prepared for this. Many of us have had experience before but this is a new Skullgirl, so expect different attacks. I know some of you might be scared but we have something she doesn't have, humanity and hope! So let's show her all of that!" Christmas shouted. "Right!" They replied._

 _In the wasteland, the two girls heard the shouts. "They come." "Yes." "Should we attack them?" "No, let them come to us. Their spirits are high but they shall find only the grave… I sense… One of them is conflicted." "We can use that to out advantage."_

 _The Last Hope prepared to strike. Christmas looked at Valentine. "Don't chicken out on me. I don't like seeing you like that." "I'm not. I'm as ready as you are." Valentine replied. "Heh so am I." Patty said. "And me." Easter replied. "Ditto." Hallow said. "LET'S DO THIS!" Christmas let out a battle cry and the rest did the same. They charged at the two assailants. However, Valentine knew deep down that they would fail and she was right._

 _Marie uncurled her vacuum around Valentines neck. "You made the right decision. Come. We are going back to our headquarters. We can discuss what we will do next there. Bear in mind, we will be attacking the Lab you used to be loyal too and everything and everyone that is associated with it." Marie said unemotionally. "I understand." Valentine looked at her teamates dead bodies. Double and Marie began to walk away. Double turned around and walked over to the kneeling Valentine. "What are you doing?" Valentine got up and walked over to her dead teamates. "If I may, I'd like to take some of their weapons for my own and give them last rites?" Valentine looked at Marie. The Skullgirl silently nodded. "We are not without mercy. You may bury them. We shall wait." "Irrelevant. This does nothing to aid in our plans she-" "DOUBLE!" Marie silenced the shapshifter. "We owe her at least a bit of closure."_

 _A few minutes later, Valentine stood and planted one of Christmas's crosses into the ground, she did it with the rest of them as well. The nurse turned traitor, immediately turned away after she planted it. "You will not pay your respects?" Marie asked. "I don't deserve too." Valentine said grimly. "I will do whatever you ask of me." Valentine looked right into Marie's eyes. The Skullgirl saw nothing but emptiness and coldness. She and Double then walked in sync with Valentine into the sunset. "Good. We'll start next with Lab 8."_

* * *

 _Autumn_ 3/9/2008

"You cold heartless bastard! You let your teamates walk to their deaths!? You could have done something!" Valentine just responded with a: "I know. I'm sorry." "Even after turning me into this, I thought there was no other way you could sink even lower but I was wrong. At least I can avenge their deaths and everyone else you killed, by killing you!" Painwheel was about to stab Valentine with her spike. Jonah and Filia were already too late to stop her.

Just then, Ms Fortune walked in calmly and sat down, completely oblivious to the situation. Everyone just watched her silently, until she noticed what was happening. "Oh. Am I interrupting?" She asked. Painwheel's face went blank. The girl then dragged a motionless Valentine across the floor with her. "And where were you?!" Painwheel asked irritated. "Had stuff to do. I've got a real life outside of this you know." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." Nadia replied. She noticed Valentine being held by Painwheel. "Hey creepy Nurse lady." Ms Fortune greeted her. Filia and Jonah came running over. "Carol let her go. You-" Jonah was interrupted by the windows smashing.

Glass going everywhere. Through the dust, a pair of yellow glowing eyes could be seen. It cleared and the two attackers stood on the table. Robo Fortune smiled. **"Good. Evening."** She greeted them all and picked up a glass full of beer. She slowly enclosed her hand around it, crush and it broke into little pieces on the floor, the beer going over her hand and making everyone in the room shudder. **"How. Are. We. All? Beep. Boop. Meow."**

* * *

 **Well, things are going to heat up in the next one. Expect a lot of fighting! Hope you enjoyed. Do you like the story? (Characters true to the original?) Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	14. Who's Better?

**As I promised, the second chapter is up, along with the first. Well it's kind of the twelfth but meh. What did you think of the last chapter? Flashback, yeah I know but here it's all action! Hope you like a bit of the references I stuck in. This chapter wad hard because I'm genuinely not good at writing action scenes. Some of you may disagree but that's my opinion. Also, Fukua and Shamone may be a bit Oc but she is a joke character, I'm just expanding upon what is said about her on the wiki. Anywho.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab zero, The Composers and the cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Twelve Who's Better?**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter Twelve

Autumn 3/9/2008

Painwheel dropped Valentine to the floor, Buer Drive started to spin. The nurse meanwhile, not moving at all. "Again! I'm getting sick of you two!" Painwheel growled. **"So. Are. We. Beep. Boop. Creator. Wants. You. To. Come. Back. To. The. Lab and. You. Shall. Do. As. He. Asks. Unless. You Want. To. Do. It. The. Harrrrrd. Way? Either. Way. Your. Wheel. Belongs. To. Father."** "Pretty good." Ms Fortune said to her robot counterpart. Painwheel growled again. "Your puns are getting really REALLY annoying! I wish you'd shut up and you, don't encourage her!" Painwheel pointed at Nadia. She just put her hands up in defense. "Never said anything."

"Hm Sure." Painwheel's head started to suddenly here voices again. _"Carol, let me out."_ "No! Go away!" _"I can get rid of them."_ "I said shut up!" _"CAROL!"_ In a fit of blind rage, Painwheel tried to punch Robo. "I'm not going back to Lab Zero. Never!" Robo Fortune prepared for the hit and grabbed Painwheel's fist. **"Tsk. Tsk. Manners. Makeith. Man. Well. In. Your. Case. Rage. Makeith. Painwheel."** Robo Fortune swung Painwheel's arm around and dropped kicked her into the bar. Jonah, Filia and Yu Wan tried to move and help the ASG unit but Fukua got her clones ready and they surrounded the trio. "Ah! Nope."

Filia recognised them. "Don't try and attack them, you'll only go through them. **Take out the host though and they'll go back inside."** Samson growled at Fukua. Jonah looked around at the clones and swung a punch. Samson grabbed him before he could. **"Idiot! What did we just say?"** Samson scolded. "Sorry but how, what are they?" "Clones." Filia replied. "I don't want to say anymore."

Painwheel went over the table and crashed down with a thud, glasses started to fall on her head, making her dazed for a bit. **"You. Are. So. Easy. To. Read. Storing. Your. Movements. In. My. Database. Was. A. Good. Idea."** Robo Fortune yawned and licked herself. Valentine (who had just gotten back up) and Filia secretly got ready, just in case they tried anything. "Just one question. If you are a robot, why do you have such a human personality?" Ms Fortune asked her robotic counterpart. **"Data. Cannot. Be Found. Wait. Um. I. Think. Its. Because. Creator. Gave. Me. Your. Personality. I. Guess. It. Slowly. Took. Over. Robot. Parade. Cancelled. Beep. Boop. Meow."** "So you can be good?" Filia happily asked. Samson and Shamone face palmed.

Robo Fortune's hand turned into a canon. **"You had to ask."** Samson shook his head. The robot fired off an example and it blew off half of the wall, making half of the building collapse. On the outside, people ran in fear. Some of the walkways collapsed and people fell into the water, screaming as they went. Fukua smirked. "Ah the sweet sound of suffering! (Moan) Oh it sounds so amazing! **Focus kid!** Oh yeah. Sure."

Robo Fortune's hand turned back into a claw and she jumped off the table onto the floor. **"I think. That. Was. The. Logical. Answer. You. Were. Looking. For. Beep. Boop Meow?"** Filia's smile fell. "Forget I asked." Robo turned her attention to Valentine and raised an eyebrow. **"So. You. Are. The. Traitor?"** "Yeah and proud to be one. Tell Brain Drain: I hope is paranoia comes back to bite him." Robo Fortune began scanning Valentine. **"Valerie Valentine. Blood Type A. Age 27. Personality: Sad, Angry, Sad, Angry, Sad, Angry And The List Keeps Going Wait? ERROR. Conflicted? Confused? Physical Enhanced Strength. Agent Of Lab 7 And Zero. End Scanning. Recently. Turned. Traitor. Ohhh. Chocolate. Addiction!" "** Damnit." Robo Fortunes eyes stopped glowing and she prepared her electric shock in her claws.

 **"Beep. Boop. You. Are. An. Interesting. Fleshbag."** Robo Fortune said amazed. "I don't know weather to be insulted, or take that as a compliment." Valentine said, disgusted with the Robots personality. **"You. Can. Take. It. As. Both. If. You. like?"**

Meanwhile, as they were having their conversation, Fukua was having her own fun with Filia and Yu Wan. "Filia Medici, **Samson."** "Fukua Medici, **Shamone."** Yu Wan poked his head out from behind Filia. "Filia. Who is she? And why does she look like you? Only she has darker skin, eye shadow and lipstick." Yu Wan asked. "I met her in a nightmare when I was dreaming. She then just suddenly appeared and took out everyone I'd met in New Meridian. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real. Then, she came after me. We fought for only a short while, only because I woke up but she would continue to invade my dreams. Though, through those, I got to know her a bit better but I can see she's just as insane as before."

Fukua smiled sweetly. "How have you been?" "I've been fine." "Great. I was a bit sad when you left last time. I was about to assume your identity." "You were going to skin my head off! How can that make you sad?!" Filia shouted. "That was the only way I could assume your identity!" Fukua shouted back. "Why though? I've done nothing to hurt you, why are we even shouting at each other?" Filia asked.

Fukua started to laugh like a maniac, her laugh even made Robo Fortune cringe. "Why? WHY?! Look at you! Little miss "I get everything" You have a loving family, you are popular and loved, you have friends and you have a home! What do I have? A father who is a control freak! No offence by the way." _"None taken."_ "A sadistic tendency to please myself through fighting! And I was born in a tank with your memories! Slowly it all comes back to me but then I realise I'm not the real deal! So the only way I can do that is by becoming the original. I. Will. Be. The. New. Filia!" Fukua ran at Filia, ready to punch her. Before she could though, her punch was stopped.

 **"Hmph. Seems to me you're just butt hurt kid. I don't like winy brats."** Samson grunted. Fukua tried to punch Filia again but instead Samson sent her flying, with a fist to her face, sending her into a table. **"Samson."** Filia smiled. **"You ok kid?** Yeah thanks." Filia blushed. Fukua got back up again, her hair going wild. **"We haven't been able to talk in a while Sam."** Shamone greeted his clone brother. **"Yeah. I want to keep it that way Sham. Oh, by the way how's the poker been going?" "It's been alright. You win some you lose some. "Cool."** Fukua cleared her throat. **"Oh right.. Sorry Samson, kids got a point. Even though I don't have much against you two, got a do what's best for the kingdom."** **"And that is working for a half crazed control freak! Ha, sure sure!"** Samson laughed.

His laugh was interrupted, when he noticed a leg was about to connect to his face. He quickly tried to brace for impact but it never came. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ms Fortune drop kick Robo Fortune next to Fukua. "Nadia!" Filia welcomed her. "Hey hairballs." **"Damn. I. Thought. That. Pun. Distraction. Would. Work. But. Oh. Well."** _"Robo Fortune, switch to me."_ **"What? How?"** _"Just close your eyes."_ Robo Fortune did just that and they reopened, except the yellow glow, was replaced by a red one. "I apologize for interrupting this pointless conversation but I would appreciate your cooperation here." Brain Drains voice said. Everyone was caught off guard. Robo Fortune looked around. "Where is Painwheel?" "Behind the bar Brain head." He turned and saw Valentine. "Ah Valentine. Still in mourning?" He taunted.

Valentine clenched her fists. "I should ask you the same thing." The nurse countered. Brain Drain was caught off guard. "Hmph. I have no need of attachments, like you people. You and everyone else that came before you, are fools. Even people who have parasites, they are the most foolish of them all." Brain Drain scoffed.

 **"Delilah. Filia. Oh Yeah?"** Robo Fortune's body went flying into the corner. She looked up and saw Filia's hair going wild and getting larger, Filia then jumped up onto a table. **"Let's make one thing clear you pieces of crap. All three of you listen up! Rule number one: I don't give two bull's about your views or your goals, that includes you Fukua. Two: Lay a hand on the kids pretty face I'll smash your face in! And three: It takes a lot to piss me off and you've just unleashed hell on earth!"** Samson roared. Filia just had a look of pour shock. "Samson I-" **"Don't say anything kid. I'm always gonna protect you and no one insults my host either! I made you a promise. Let's just kick these weirdos out a here!"** Filia let a tear role town her cheek. "Thank you. Yeah!" Filia's face turned to serious. _"Pointless. Switch."_ Robo Fortune suddenly had control of her body again.

She wasn't in time however, to stop a giant claw from smacking her out of the restaurant. Along with Fukua, they both landed out on the main walkway of Little Innsmouth. They quickly recovered. "Ow. **You ok kid?"** Shamone asked worried. "I'm fine. Thanks Shamone." Shamone breathed a sigh of relief. **"Sis, what about you?"** Robo Fortune gave a thumbs up. **"Damage. 17. Per. Cent. Not. That. Bad. Beep. Boop."**

They were soon joined by Filia and Ms Fortune. "Valentine, Jonah! Go help Carol!" Valentine nodded. She grabbed Jonah by his collar. "Come on lover boy." "Got it." They went behind the bar. Ms fortune nodded. "Good. And Yu Wan!" She pointed at him but couldn't think of anything. "Er um… Jus.. Take notes!" Everyone outside sweat dropped. Yu Wan just went inside. "I'll go help Carol." He sighed.

Standing at opposite ends, all six were ready for anything. Samson shrunk back down to his normal size. **"I'll fight on equal terms with you guys for now."** He grunted. Robo Fortune grinned. **"Ain't. This. Great. We. Have. In. The. Red. Corner. Filia, Samson. And. Ms. Nadia. Fortune."** "And in the blue corner, we have Fukua, Shamone and Ms Nadia Robo Fortune." Ms fortune finished the monologue. **"Tag. Team? Harsh." "Hey!"** Samson and Shamone roared. **"Sorry. Three. On. Three." "Heh."** "What's so funny?" Asked an annoyed Fukua. **"We got the originals and the clones. Guess it's time to see: Who's better!"** Samson chuckled at the irony. "Wait! I've always wanted to do this! Sorry Robo. Leeeetttttssssss Geeeeeetttttt Readddddyyyyyy Tooooooo Tango!" Ms Fortune shouted.

This is tuna with bacon! Yum! (Music Little Innsmouth night)

Fukua was at her breaking point, with everyone treating the situation like a joke. She fired off her energy balls at Filia and Ms Fortune, who easily jumped out of reach. "I'm sick and tired of you guys making fun of this!" Fukua fired more in a fit of blind rage. **"Woah kid calm yourself."** Fukua just smirked. "Ha you keep missing! Those are some big and smelly hair balls, geez. Smells like someone farted and then was sick on a burger." Ms Fortune laughed. "I don't think I missed." Fukua continued smirking. "HoW-" Ms Fortune was soon uppercutted into the air then in the sky appeared a sort of ghost, that then punched the cat in her stomach. "Gaargh!" Ms Fortune fell down to the ground at a fast rate. "We're going to get you!" Fukua said in an uneasy singing voice.

Suddenly, time stopped for Nadia, she felt someone punch her in the chest quickly and then kick her in the stomach, time then started moving again. Nadia fell down, while Fukua skidded along on the floor. "What just happened.." Ms Fortune said her last words, before her head fell unconscious. Fukua turned her head towards Filia and smirked. "Your next!" Fukua waved her hand to Robo Fortune. "It's alright sis, I've got this one. It's time for some payback." " **If. You're. Sure."** Fukua nodded to her fellow ASG unit. Filia got in her battle stance and was getting increasingly annoyed of her clone's constant wining. "I haven't done anything to you!" Filia shouted, angry.

Fukua charged at her. "You were BORN!" Fukua aimed for a kick, before she could though, she was hit from behind by two legs connecting to her back. She fell flat on her face. Filia quickly saw the look of confusion on Robo's face and charged. "Ready Samson? **Yeah! Hairball!"** Robo did not see a big ball of spikes hit her and cried out in pain. **"My. Motherboard!"** She crashed to the ground. Filia turned back and saw Ms Fortune fixing her dismembered leg. "Nadia? I thought you were out. **So did I.** That weird attack could take anyone out, how'd you pull through?"

The cat rubbed the back of her head. "Well I'm sort of used to my body getting smacked around. Made no difference here." She turned around and looked at Fukua. "Still though… What was that attack?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" "Ms-!" Filia warned but it was too late. Ms Fortune felt something grab her and toss her up in the air. She looked back on ground level, to see Fukua up and a weird shadow thing, go back into her body. Fukua quickly turned Shamone from a Spider, into a bat and they flew up. **"Oh no you don't!"** Samson growled and followed suit, with his own pair of wings.

Fukua and Shamone looked back, to see their counterparts flying after them. **"You think we only have your moves Sam. But we've come up with some of our own!** Surprise!" Fukua willed Shamone's mouth open and out of it came a big energy ball. "Samson! **Hold on Babe!"** Samson and Filia just got out of range of the energy ball, it dispersed before it reached the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, back above, Fukua and Shamone turned their attention to the cat. Ms Fortune tired her best to move, even going so far as to try and flap her arms. "Come on arms, fly fly! Damn it, cats can't fly." **"No they can't!"** Shamone answered and turned into a tarantula that grabbed Ms Fortune and threw her downwards. "Well a cat's got nine lives." Ms Fortune weakly smiled, as she plummeted towards the earth.

Fukua and Shamone smirked. **"Catfood.** Heh yeah." Not taking into the fact that Filia and Samson were still up in the sky with them, they couldn't see the attack. **"Fenir** Drive!" **"Oh** Hell **n-"** Fukua and Shamone were quickly eaten by a wolf's head, which then turned it's course downwards. **"Let's see you guys get out of this!"** Samson proudly stated. He could feel them struggling inside him but he wouldn't let go. **"Damn you Samson!** Get me out.. my make up!" Fukua screamed in sorrow. **"Save it! You're not getting out!** We're sorry Nadia!" Filia shouted to Ms Fortune.

Almost crashing into the ground, Nadia gave a thumbs up. "It gave you guys an opening, don't worry about me!" Ms Fortune looked about, to see if she could grab on to anything. She saw a broken banister, that was probably broken while they were fighting. Extending her tendons in her arm, she threw it like a lasso, succeeding in wrapping around the wooden banister, she aimed her feet at Robo Fortune, who was just getting back to her feet and Held on to her arm like a rope as she flew down.

"I know I've seen this in a movie somewhere. "George of- No. How about the guy who swings from green ropes? No Oh! Maybe the guy in the templ-? Never mind. Tally ho!" "Huh?" Robo Fortune turned around just to get kicked in the face, she stumbled backwards. Ms Fortune landed with grace on her two feet and her arm returned to its normal size. Rubbing her head Robo glared at Nadia. **"I. Could. Get. A. Virus. If. You. Keep. Doing. This. You. Know! And. That. Means. The. Blue. Screen. Of. Death. I. Really. Don't. Want. That!"** "Ain't my problem Tin can." Ms Fortune reached behind her back and detached her tail, turning it into a katana like blade.

"Let's have a dual, shall we?" Ms Fortune inclined to her tail. Robo Fortune reached out and did the same. Both girls stood like fencers. "En garde!" **"Bite. My. Shiny. Metal. As- I. Mean. Tail!"** The two cats engaged each other.

* * *

Above the cat ladies, Samson was struggling to keep his and Filia's counterparts inside his mouth. **"Grrgh Annoying!"** Filia looked down at Samson in worry. "Samson please hold on! **I'm trying kid. These two just don't give up struggling!"** Samson then punched his mouth. **"Ow. Yeah, that shut them up. You guys can't get away from us! Because this is: Death** from above!" Filia finished. Saying that, they crashed onto the floor. Fukua came tumbling out, bounced off the floor and fell down.

Filia and Samson regained their stance and looked at their clones in dismay. **"Pathetic. You guys don't deserve to be clones of us if you can't even keep up."** Samson sneered. "You guys could have been nice people but instead you choose to be bad and I don't like bad people. **You're getting there Filia."** Samson laughed.

"It's not over yet." Fukua sprang back up again. **"We can still go for another round!"** Filia and Samson were in shock. They survived one of their most devastating attacks?! Fukua and Shamone immediately went on the attack. **"Drill me** baby!" Shamone's many arms, turned into a drill, trying to pierce the duo. Filia quickly countered by Samson turning into the hairball. Both clashed but the drill managed to pierce the ball. Samson grunted. Fukua smiled masochistically. "This is even more fun than I could of imagined!" Fukua started to laugh hysterically.

Filia couldn't take anymore, she pushed out of their attack and used all her might to push Shamone's body off her. She then threw a punch and hit Fukua right in the face. Fukua fell down to her knees from the knock back, Filia then kneed her in the chin. Everything went black for the greenhead. "Wonderful." She smiled. "Samson! **Got it!"** Samson turned into a pair of tentacles and tired to pick up Fukua. Shamone on the other hand, wasn't giving up and kept trying to punch the duo away from his host.

The green parasite then turned into wings and flew backwards. Trying to wake up his host, by shaking her. It was pointless. Shamone turned his attention to the girl who knocked her out. **"You!…You are going to pay for that kid."** Shamone spoke in a deep quiet gruff voice. **"The kid deserved it! She's a creep, look at her with her stupid smirk. Like she gets off to fighting, trying to rip my kids head off! I'm not going to let her do it!"** Samson shouted.

Filia took a couple of steps forward, rubbing her hand from the punch she gave. "Samson's right I don't know how she could be a clone of me. She's nice at times but she's insane!" Filia said. Shamone punched the ground in anger. **"Stop saying that! She has a sadist problem. Try and understand!"** **"And what that's ok? She's excused?!"** Samson shouted. Completely baffled in what he was hearing.

Shamone felt someone tug at his arm, he looked down and saw Fukua smiling weakly at him. "It's…Ok.. Shamone I'm alright… Though I am a bit dizzy." Fukua giggled.

Shamone cradled her in his arms. **"Don't talk kid.** No really I'm fine…" Fukua got to her feet steadying herself. Her vision was blurry. "One last hit." She thought. Suddenly, Filia was punched in the face and uppercutted. **"KID!"** Samson cried out. Filia went back first onto the ground. However, she immediately got back up again. Fukua's eyes widened. "What!?" Her balance was failing. She fell down to one knee, as did Filia. Fukua smirked at Filia. "Stalemate." She said. "I don't think so." Filia smirked right back.

Shamone and Samson both got the right idea. **"Kid let me handle this."** They both said. Saying that they both grew to their real size. Both of their hosts, back first, entrenched in their back. Fukua's shadow went back into her. "I used too much.. **Rest. I've got this."** "Samson… **You've done enough Filia. Let me handle this now."** Both giants took steps towards each other and stopped a breath apart. **"Ready for round 2?"** Shamone asked. Samson shrugged but his expression turned serious. **"Let's do this."** Both swung at each other.

* * *

A couple of meters away, Ms Fortune and Robo Fortune were still engaged in their sword duel. Robo Fortune was on the offensive, while Nadia was on the defensive. As they were locked in their battle, they conversed, in a sort of friendly tone. **"Impressive. Your. Reflex. Skills. Are. Unmatched. Beep Boop."** The robot complimented, Ms Fortune chuckled. "Thanks for the praise but you're quite good yourself but then you are me." **"Well. A. Robot. Me."** They both laughed at that. Ms Fortune swung her blade low and hit Robo's leg. She went for the decisive blow but the robot caught it in her paws, her feet gripping the tail tightly.

Spinning her legs around, the robot cart wheeled over her counterpart and swung her blade it connected with Ms Fortune's head, sending it clear off. "Nice shot Buuuttt." Ms Fortune's body continued to attack, this time in a more fierce manner. The robot kitty, couldn't dodge all of the hits and some were starting to cut through her plating. The next hit sliced Robo's head off but her body continued to fight as well Ms Fortune rolled her head over to her robotic counterpart.

"Wanna place bets?" She asked. **"Beep. Boop. Meow. Sure."** "B5 **(5 Bones. Bones are actually the currency for Canopy. You learn something new everyday!).** my body cuts off a leg?" "You're. On! Beep. Boop!" "Come on me kick her butt!" Ms Fortune encouraged her body. **"Don't. Listen. To. Her. Beep. Boop! Hit. Her. In. The. Chest. The. Under. Boob. Is. There!"** "Hey!" And the two continued taunting one another, as their two bodies kept clashing with their respective katana like tails.

* * *

While these two battles were going on. Jonah, Valentine and Yu Wan were trying to get Painwheel's back to her senses. They had already tried shaking her, smelling sauce and other things but she would not waken. "Okay put water over her face." Valentine told Jonah. "Uh.. Ok. Sorry Carol." He dropped the water on her face still nothing. Valentine sighed in defeat. "Ok this is not working."

Jonah pored more water on her face. Still nothing. Jonah sighed. "You're right. Carol please wake up the others need you out there." Jonah called out to his love. They waited a couple of seconds but nothing happened. Valentine stood up. "Right, I'm going out to help the others, I'll know she'll be awake, when I see her." Valentine said.

"STOP IT!" "Just let me out please." "Get out of my HEAD!" Painwheel awoke with a jolt. Valentine turned round to see the noise that was being made by her. "Oh you're awake." Painwheel looked around. "Am I… Am I.. still in the restaurant?" Painwheel asked. Jonah crouched bedside her and helped the ASG unit to her feet. "Yeah." Valentine smirked at the sight. "Heh. What a gentleman." Valentine quickly grabbed a bottle of whisky on the bar table and drank it. "(Gulp) Alright guys we need to go help Filia, Samson and Nadia defeat those two Lab Zero ginnepigs."

Painwheel grabbed Valentine's arm and began to squeeze it but more likely crush it. "WE'RE not done." Painwheel said in an icy tone. Valentine turned around with an annoyed expression. "There's a time and a place for this. Let's beat these two and Brain Drain then you can do whatever you like to me. Hm?" Painwheel growled but unhanded the nurse. "Fine" Carol muttered.

Valentine chuckled, as she began to walk out and join the fray. "Don't worry, you'll get what you want. Come on. Jonah you stay here." Valentine inclined. "But.-" Jonah protested but Painwheel hushed him. "I don't want you getting hurt. You stay here. You don't need to worry, I'm coming back. I still need to make you outgrow your shyness." Carol kissed him and left with Valentine. Jonah just fell flat on his backside. "I'll never get used to that." He blushed.

"Smoooothhhh." Valentine pursed the "Smooth" "Shut up." Painwheel replied smiling.

* * *

Back on the outside, Samson was locked in a struggle with his clone. Both had just kept exchanging blows with one another but both refused to lay down. Samson was starting to lose the battle of strength, sweat was making his fur wet. **"Guuurrrgh!"** Samson growled. Shamone smirked at him. **"Maybe you should take a rest?" "Screw you!"** Samson spat. He kept trying to push but nothing would move. Filia meanwhile was afraid Samson might lose from the constant blows he took it's only a matter of time before he could take no more. "Samson. Stop please." Filia pleaded with her parasite.

Shamone broke the struggle and started punching Samson. The parasite took the hits but still kept a smirk on his face. Shamone was getting annoyed. **"Why don't you go down!"** He clawed Samson's face and punched it again the parasite went down. "Samson!" Filia cried out. **"Kiiddd..."** Shamone began to laugh. **"Finally, we finally did it Fukua!"** Shamone cheered. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Now let's become them. Do it! **Got it."** Shamone slyly said.

The green hair kicked over Samson's body and it showed Filia on the back. **"My deepest apologies Filia but you guys had this commin!"** Filia began to cry. "Samson I'm sorry. I was useless."Shamone's body turned into tentacles and his claws went to rip Filia's skin off. Filia did nothing but cry waiting for her impending doom and she past out. Shamone went in for the kill but suddenly, the parasite couldn't move. He saw that his claw was being held by a hand. Tentacles then wrapped around Shamone's body and he couldn't move. "What the? What's wrong? Why isn't she dead?!" Fukua asked impatiently. She was answered when her face was pushed into the floor, as Shamone's body toppled over, crushing Fukua into the ground.

Fukua let out a cry of pain as she landed. Shamone rubbed his head and got back up, looking for his assailant. What he found was a knee to his big face. The green head stumbled backwards. **"Aarch!"** Shamone growled from the pain. **"Let me tell you something."** Shamone rubbed his eyes to see Samson walking towards him. **"You can hit me."** Punch. **"You can claw my eyes out."** Punch. **"You can destroy my entire body."** Headbutt. **"But nothing is keeping me from protecting Filia. Not now. Not ever!"** Samson opened his jaw wide and ate the monster whole. **"Ew. Takes like liquid."** He chuckled.

Filia began to wake from the her shocking experience she began to frantically break free Not knowing were she was. "No get off me! Stop! **Kid, Kid! It's me."** Samson calmed her. Filia let out a sigh of relief. She then punched Samson in the head. **"Ow! Hey!-"** Samson stopped when he felt tears go into his body. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were dead!" Filia shouted. **"Hey it's ok I'm not going anywhere. I'm stuck to your head remember."** Samson laughed, Filia put on a pout face but soon joined in.

Filia began to look around after. "Where's Fukua and Shamone?" Saying that, she heard a grumble from down below. **"Oh. Indigestion. Well they're not that tasty after all.** Samson you didn't? **Of course I didn't! Besides why would I want to? They'd make me sick for weeks! Anyway, here they come!"** Samson spat out the two clones, this time Shamone had reverted to just being hair on Fukua again. The Michael Jackson duo, landed unconscious on the floor.

 **"Eh they'll probably be past out, due to my stomach. They'll wake up soon but heh they'll be having nightmares for a while."** Samson snickered and turned back into Filia's hair again. Filia landed on her two feet, though with a bit of stumbling. Samson held her still. **"You okay?"** "Yeah thanks." An awkward silence fell upon them both. **"So um... were you passed out when I said those words?** What words? **Nothing!"** Samson said quickly. **"Huh? Heh nothing it's nothing."** Samson convinced. "Cough." They turned to find Valentine a few feet away.

"Am… I interrupting?" She asked hesitantly. Samson waved his arms about in defence. **"No. Nope! In fact you came at a perfect time!"** "Uh huh, sure." Valentine rolled her eyes, While Filia looked up at Samson. She's never seen him like this before, had something happened? She decided to go along with the plan and began to walk past Valentine. The nurse went up to the past out body and saw all the drool and spit. "Urgh. What happened here?" "Don't ask." Filia said glumly. Valentine didn't ask anything else relating to the matter. "Ok then.. Do you guys want to take Fukua back while I go help Nadia?" Filia rubbed her back. "Yes thanks. We took a bit of damage fighting them, I think we should rest for a bit. **I second that."** Samson agreed.

Valentine gave a nod and went to help the cat. Filia meanwhile, looked back at her clone on the ground. She could see her shaking and her eyes opening and closing. Filia felt a bit sorry and looked down in pity at her clone. "Something on your mind kid?" Filia walked over and crouched down to Fukua's level, remaining silent. "I lost... I lost... I'm... never...going to be a real.. person." She heard Fukua mutter, also a tear rolled down her face, staining her face with pink eye shadow. Filia sighed and picked up the girl gently, bridal style and began to walk forward, taking her time. **"Filia?"** "Sorry Samson. I need to think."

Filia looked down at her sister in her arms again in sadness. It wasn't her fault... to be like this. She could understand why Fukua wanted to be her. Filia didn't have any of her past memories, only clips of it. However..She.. she had all of them. Fukua knew happiness, sadness, moments that would last forever. Only to find out those memories... they're not real and she's just a clone. Filia could only wonder how much pain Fukua was in. Shamone on the other hand, didn't seem too bothered, maybe because he had Samson's and Leviathans personality? She didn't know.

Filia then felt movement in her arms. Fukua was waking up. "I guess it's now or never." Filia thought. Fukua slowly and effortlessly opened her eyes. "What?-" Fukua noticed Filia's face above her and she screamed. Filia kept her arms steady as she continued to carry her. **"Kid what are you-?** Samson I need you to hush." Filia snapped. Samson immediately shut up. **_"Woah. Haven't seen her like this."_ ** The parasite thought in shock. Filia held Fukua firmly. "Calm down. I'm carrying you and I won't hurt you." Filia smiled encouragingly. Fukua tried to escape but her body wouldn't move and it seemed Shamone was still knocked out.

Fukua stopped her struggling and just huffed. "Don't try anything funny." She snapped. Filia chuckled. "I won't." There was silence between the two, as Filia carried her back. It was broken when she felt her white school shirt being soken. Filia then noticed her sisters tears. "I lost... I lost.. I'm so worthless now. Only by being you could I hope to be somebody but I've lost... I can't do anything... I'm so worthless!" The tears kept coming down and patted on Filia's shirt. Filia looked down at Fukua, she was really crying, becoming her really meant everything. Filia was sad she couldn't do anything for her, until she thought of something "She's just confused, maybe she needs a bit of love and.. Yes that' s it!" The black haired smiled. She was hesitant about it but she needed to see if her sister was not all she said she was.

Filia set Fukua down on the wooden floor. They were just meters away from the restaurant but the black haired girl wanted to end this on good terms. "Listen Fukua." Filia tried to the green heads attention, she succeeded as Fukua looked up at her. "I know that you hate me and probably still want to skin me and become me but I want you to try something different. I can see you're really serious about this and I'm sorry that I didn't understand what you were going through but at least now I can be here for you. First: Don't try and be me. Yes you are a clone of me and Shamone of Samson but you are different, you're like a bit of an opposite with a hint of me in you. You like to fight that's something I don't like doing and another thing is you were make up! I hate the stuff, yet you seem to love wearing the eye shadow and lipstick." Filia helped Fukua to her feet, said girl was speechless and couldn't do anything but listen. "I guess what I'm trying to say," Filia continued. "is be yourself and no matter what you choose: be it skin me now or change... I will always love you." Filia ended it with a hug to Fukua.

Fukua froze. What did she say?.. She.. she loved her...? Be herself?... It actually sounded quite appealing...She could be herself, have her own thoughts instead of being someone else...Yes..But wait, why was she crying?... The clone was still crying on her sister, even though she couldn't understand why.. Wait...She... she was...Loved? Someone other than Shamone cared about her?... Fukua pulled out a bit from the hug and looked Filia in the eyes. "Do you...Do you really mean it?" Fukua hesitantly asked. Filia replied with a bit of a headbutt to the forehead. She removed her head and smiled sweetly showing of her teeth. "Of course I mean it, we're sisters after all!" Fukua's lip trembled. "Fi..Filia.. I'm sorry..." The green head then tightly hugged her clone sister, still weeping. Filia simply smiled. "It's okay let all your pain out. I'll stay with you as long as you want." "Than..Thank You." Fukua's voice withered.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant. Jonah was sitting at a broken table with Yu Wan at the bar cleaning stuff off the table. "I'm sitting here waiting for it to be fine a dandy like a burden I should be out there helping instead!" Jonah argued. "Kid. Don't do it. You'll just be getting in the way, you'll probably be more of a burden out there, than you are here." Yu Wan sat down on a stool next to Jonah. "That doesn't mean you don't give support." Yu Wan chuckled. "I can see in that little girls eyes. You're the one that drives her on. So Jonah. Don't put yourself down even the little things in life can be a big help." Jonah bowed his head. "Huh. I guess you're right. Thanks." Jonah smiled.

The door then swung open and in came Filia with a girl in her arms. Jonah and Yu Wan recognized her immediately. "Filia that's-" "Shhhh. She's sleeping!" Jonah raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Am I missing something here?" Yu Wan added. Confused himself. **"Alot of crap happened. All you need to know is that the girl's changed."** Samson answered. Filia set Fukua down on an untouched table. "Jonah... I think... I think I finally rem-" She then collapsed into a chair. Jonah came running to her aid. "Filia!" Samson stopped Jonah. **"Leave her kid, she's used too much of her strength."** Jonah simply sat back down in his chair, a bit angry. "What's happened outside?" He asked. **"They've got her on the ropes." "Really?"** A person came smashing in through the roof.

* * *

"For!" Ms Fortune's body swung her katana like sword into her head said head went flying into Robo's face. **"OW. Alright. Listen. Nadia. It's. All. In. The. Wrist. Like This."** Robo Fortune swung her tail it smacked her head into Ms Fortune and the cat fell over. **"Ha! I. Win! Beep. Boop. Meow!"** Robo Fortune proudly stated. Ms Fortune rubbed her stomach. "Nice swing. Ow. But what's say we end this Cat and Cat game?" **"I. Was. Getting. Bored. So. Why. Not? Beep. Boop. But. I'll. Attack. First. Updating. Pun. Comedic. Accuracy."**

Ms Fortune sweat dropped. "Uh… Is that it?" **"Wait. For. It."** Nothing happened. "Er..?" **"Wait. For. ERROR. Itt-Damn. Alright. This. Isn't. Working. Magnetic. Trap!"** The robots hand turned into the magnet and it started to pull her counterpart towards her. Also, she put an electric shock into her other claw. **"This Will. Just. Give. You. A. Nice. Catnap."** Ms Fortune tired to run and scratch her way away but it was no use. **"Nyan. Nyan. Nyan. Nyan."** Robo Fortune kept repeating the same word over and over again. Meanwhile, Nadia was thinking about how to get out of the tight situation she was in. "Think Nadia think. Ball of string? Nope. Catch scratch fever? Nope. Wait." Ms Fortune smirked. "Hope I've got enough blood for it." She thought.

Just then, Painwheel arrived on the scene. "Ms Fortune, wait I'm coming!" The ASG unit stated. "No need." The cat said back. "I've got this." The two cats were almost together, Robo noticed her flesh counterpart wasn't doing anything. **"Nyan. Nyan. Nya- You're. Not. Trying. Anything, given. Up?"** Ms Fortune smirked at her counterpart. "Not exactly. Get ready for a surprise!"

Suddenly. All of Ms Fortune came apart and disappeared all together. Robo stopped in amazement, and ceased the magnetic pull. **"Huh? What?!"** Even Painwheel was confused. "Where did she? Wait I remember! She did this to me!" **"What. Did. You-"** "You remember Painwheel?" A voice echoed around. Ms Fortunes head appeared right in front of Robo Fortune. "Remember. Remember. The fifth of Dismember!" Like a flash, all of Ms Fortune's body parts came out from nowhere, each jet powered by her own blood. Robo Fortune got hit from all sides from the barrage off body parts hitting her and piercing her armor plating. **"!"** Robo Fortune collapsed to the floor, unable to withstand the hits. **"The. Blue.. Screen. Of. Deaaaa..aaaatttthhh…"** Robo Fortune's eyes went completely blue. A sound of a windows HP came from Robo, as her head gently hit the floor.

Mom! I'm playing Videogames!

Ms Fortune gave a stretch, as Carol walked over to her. "Like I said before: You can't beat purrrfection!" Painwheel put her hands to her ears. "For the love of Aeon, please stop!" Painwheel growled. Ms Fortune laughed. "Sorry. Sorry. Need to remember not to do those while you're around. Anywho, how's Filia doing?" "Fine. They've just beat Fukua." They heard Valentine and saw her leaning against the walkway. The dismembered kitty, then noticed Valentine's ripped clothing. "Wow. I'm surprised they haven't fallen off, your clothes."

Valentine looked down at them. "I know but what can you do?" "Well I could knit and stitch some of the parts back?" "Really?" Valentine raised an eyebrow in truth she was excited because finally she could fix her clothes fixed and wear something different. "Sure if you want?" Ms Fortune shrugged. "Alright, let's see how good of a knitter you are _Yes!_ Painwheel, bring the robotic cat along, we're going to ask her some questions." Painwheel grunted picked up the cat and slung her over her shoulder. Ms Fortune looked in amazement at Painwheel's strength. "Ain't that hard for you?" "Not really. This cursed blood within me does half its positives." Saying that. The trio made their way back to Yu Wan's.

On the way though, Painwheel was having an inner conflict. _"Look at that, you didn't even help at all. Weakling."_ Painwheel taunted. "Shut up. I already told you, leave me alone." Painwheel ignored the voice. _"I'm afraid I can't do that Carol. Let's see who would be better in this body. Me or you?"_ Painwheel began to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile, back at Lab Zero. "Do it." **"Right."** Painwheel couldn't here anymore voices. "She's shut up, finally." Painwheel said aloud. **"You. Sure. About. That? Beep. Boop. Meow?"** Before Painwheel could say anything, Robo Fortune stuck her claws into Carol's head. _"Let's switch."_ Painwheel let out a cry of pain, clutched her head and dropped the cat while she was at it. Robo Fortune quickly picked Painwheel up despite, the latter's struggling and flew to the restaurant.

Valentine and Nadia heard the scream and saw everything. They didn't have time to say anything however, because Robo was already on her way. "Catch her quickly!" Valentine shouted. She threw one of her scalpels, it missed. Ms Fortune extended her tendons, she just missed catching her. "Damn!" "Quickly, we need to get back to the others!" They both ran as fast as they could.

* * *

"Filia get back! I've got this!" Filia in her current state along with Samson was too weak to fight anyone. "Samson we can't beat her. Oh yeah? Just watch!" Samson tried to hit the robot but he got shocked instead along with Filia and they both fell parelilised. Instead of knocking out Jonah, Robo quickly located Fukua, slung her over her shoulder and flew out. "Return immediately." **"Beep. Boop. Yes. Creator."** The moon gleamed off her armor, as she flew. Valentine and Nadia arrived just in time to see Robo Fortune fly off.

"Damn!" "Check on Filia and Jonah!" They both hurried in and found Jonah standing there and Filia on the floor. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. I'm so pathetic!" Jonah punched the table. "Don't. It wasn't your fault, we weren't prepared for this." Valentine gravely said. Ms Fortune tended to Filia, by giving her a bit of a karate chop to the back. "Get's the circulation going." Filia stood up. "Thanks Hmph." The duo replied. "Now what?" Nadia asked. "I don't know." Replied Valentine. "We should give up. Brain Drain has Carol, with her, he can do whatever he wants to us. We don't stand a chance against all four of them.-"

Nadia was interrupted by Jonah. "Enough! I'm sick of: "We don't stand a chance this." And "We need to give up." Talk! Carol won't bow her head so easily to him, why should we? We've been letting these guys push us around for days! I say, let's hit them back and hit them hard!" Valentine chuckled. "Kid's got balls. I've been waiting for a chance to take the offence to them. Sure." Valentine replied. Filia clenched her fists. "We're not abandoning Carol, right Samson. Yeah babe. We stick together, we're not losing her again." Jonah looked at Nadia. "And you." Ms Fortune looked around the room and rolled her eyes. "(Sigh) Oh what the hell, cat's only got nine lives anyway." Ms Fortune put her thumbs up.

Yu Wan came out from under the bar. "Are they gone yet?" "Yeah Yu. Say, before I leave, could I have a last bottle of Peacock before I go?" Valentine asked. "Sure Valerie." Ms Fortune began playing with her head. "You do realize we might not actually live after this?" "Yeah. But damn it's gonna be good." Samson encouraged. Ms Fortune grinned. "Yeah it will." She agreed. "Alright we'll heal up for a bit, then we're ending this tonight!" Jonah said confidently.

"Carol, we'll get you back, I promise."

Fukua woke back up in Robo's shoulder and hopped off. "Where are we?" She asked. **"Back. At. Lab. Zero. Beep. Boop."** Fukua looked down at the floor sad. "I guess I won't be seeing you then Filia." Robo Fortune didn't notice her fellow ASG unit's sadness and walked ahead, with Painwheel in her arms. Fukua quickly followed behind. They stopped at the steel stairs. Robo Fortune put Painwheel down and waited. Until, they heard a clang of metal, as footsteps made there way down.

"Very good. It seems everything went as I planned." Brain Drain mused, as he reached the bottom. **"Creator. They. Ar-"** "I know. They're coming." Brain Drain interrupted. "It's just, this time." Fukua walked out from the shadow of darkness and so did another figure. "They'll have to deal with my three greatest achievements. Isn't that right?" The Figure stepped out of the shadows and stood with the rest of her ASG unit family. Her red eyes were dark maroon in color and went with the red, yellow and green eyes that were already glowing. "Yes Creator. And it's going to be very Painful for all of them." Painwheel evilly smirked.

* * *

 **What's happened to Painwheel? And will the others be able to fight her? What will Jonah do? Wait and see. Heh. Sad to say that next will be the final chapter. It might take some time be in mind, so please be patient. Painwheel get's her revenge? For the guys that have stuck with me from Chapter one, you guys are awesome by the way, thanks for the reviews. What did you think of the story so far? (Are the characters true to the original?) Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	15. New Ideas?

**Undertaker 25 years.**

* * *

Beowulf New Ideas?

Luke was walking down the office corridor to the managers office, when he heard arguing on the other side. He shook his head. "Alright (Sigh) they are at it again." He quickly left.

Meanwhile, in the manger's office. Beowulf was sitting in his chair directly across from his manager and mentor. Seeing as how they were still getting low ratings, they had to make a quick comeback.

Beowulf had his hand up on his chin in boredom. They were getting no where. "Listen bro, I've tried everything but the matches ain't cutting it. I already took out the big band guy, who else is there? Plus I don't have any good quotes anymore." "I see what you're saying bud, I really do but I don't have anyone at the moment, plus your catchphrases ain't that bad." Beowulf grunted. "If you say so man."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Zane sat back in his chair. It opened. In came three ladies, one had two bodyguards with her. "You called for us Mr MacDougal? " One asked. Zane got up out of his chair and smirked. "Sure did. Beowulf my bud. Meet your challengers: Squigly, Marie and Eliza." Beowulf turned and looked at them.

Each one was slightly different than the rest. Squigly had a dragon through her head, Marie well she was the Skullgirl nuff said and Eliza looked very Egyptian. "Woah Zane, how'd you get these guys?! Most importantly, how'd you get Marie?" Zane chuckled. "Well I convinced Marie here to put her killing the Medicis on hold, so she could have a bit of fame. The others just want to be in a good TV match, they've all been fans since the beginning." **"I really hope this is worth my time Double."** Marie sighed. "Don't you worry babe, it's all part of the Beowulf come back story, a big beautiful story. Good ol Double is gonna make you look your best!"

Albus nodded. "Yeah pal. Me and Horus grew up watching ya. We want the boss to get the best experience." "Hope we can put on quite a show. **And maybe cause a bit of fear!"** Sekmet and Eliza added. Beowulf rubbed his head. "But… How's this gonna work?" "Meet your opponents for this main event! We're having a 1v3 elimination handicap match! This'll bring in the whole of Canopy!" Zane announced.

Beowulf thought about it for a bit, this could actually really work. Then he smiled. "OH YEAH! This will be AMAZING! And Zane buddy, I thought of a new quote." "Go ahead." Zane offered. "Wulf City Bitch! No offence to the ladies here but it'll cause a real stir and Do Yaaaaaaa Smeeeeelllllllll Whaaatttt the Wulfffff IIIIIs cookin?" Zane clapped his hands in amazement. "Perfect. This should shock the world! And after your handicap match. You'll take on me at Wulfamaina! That'll be all ladies thank you." Zane morphed.

Squgily looked Beowulf up and down. "You are quite a big person. **Really hope he watches his health, your belly will be popping out soon."** Leviathan chuckled. **"On that we agree."** Marie added. A slight smile on her face. **"It will be a pleasure to fight you Beowulf, goodbye for now."** The door closed.

Bewoulf turned round to Zane. Now Double. "I see what you did there, you sly dog." He elbowed his best friend in the chest." Double smirked. "Well I told you it would be hard, wanted to keep you in suspense." Beowulf sat back down, putting his feet up on the desk. "Don't worry I washed them at 4:00." "Cool." "So how we gonna work our match?" Beowulf asked. "Well I'll come out as a very buffed up me, like this." Double morphed into a very muscular Zane. "Nice bro." "Thanks." Morphed back. "Then I'll challenge you for a match and make magic happen. Oh but I want you to end it with a tombstone."

Beowulf punched the air. "You got it man! By the way, who's that other guy that was coming in?" "Oh er…" Just then purple smoke came into the room and the door burst open. Two men came in. "Alright what's the Deal Zane, for keeping The Rock and his friend waiting?" Zane stood up and put his arm around Beowulf's shoulder. "Beowulf Babycakes. Meet The Undertaker and The Rock. Our Fatal four way match participants." "You better get that tombstone right." Undertaker glared.

* * *

 **Soon very soon.**


	16. The Return

**Guess who's back?**

* * *

The Return

" **Double!? Double! Get down here NOW!"** Double, following the urgent voice, ran down the stone steps and into the catacombs. "What is it?" The nun asked. **"Have you seen my vacuum?"** Double sweat dropped and face palmed. "You called me all the way down here, to ask me if I'd seen your vacuum? I thought you were being attacked." **"Rest assured Double, you would be hearing screams if I was being attacked and it wouldn't be me screaming."** Marie said unemotionally, with a tint of anger.

Double just stood there. "Well?" **"Well what?"** "What am I supposed to do about it? I've got torches and lanterns that need tending to. So if there's nothing else for me to do, then I'll be on my way." Double began her turn to leave, when a skeleton hand stopped her. **"Very simple. You will help me find it."** "Excuse me?" **"You heard me."** Double gave a look of disgust. "I'm a Acolyte of The Trinity! I shouldn't have to look for some petty vac-" Before she could finish, Marie gave Double the eye.

Double immediately after seeing the terrible look being given to her started her search. "Alright, yeah. Finding good ol vacuum cleaner. Sounds great! What colour was it again?" Double asked, smiling sweetly. Marie this time, sweat dropped. **_"That was a quick change of heart._ It's white remember?"** Marie floated around searching. "Can't believe I'm doing this…" **"Sorry, what's that?"** "Nothing!" They continued their search for a couple more minutes, when Double groaned. "Can't we just look for it later? I'm expecting a visitor…" **"NO! Apologies for my outburst but that vacuum is very important."**

Double just shrugged and began to look again when… "Double… Sweetheart, it's me. You here? I'll just check down here." Double froze on the spot. Marie raised an eyebrow. **"What's this?"** They soon heard a trip and what seemed to be someone falling down the stairs. The person landed in front of them. Rubbing his head, he looked up. "Ow… Oh hey, there you are sweety!" The man grinned. Double couldn't speak. Marie on the other hand, floated over to the man. **"Double. What is the meaning of this, why is he here?"** Marie gave a glare.

Double slowly walked over to the duo. "Um... You see…" Double hesitated. "We're going out!" The man shouted. Double immediately shut him up. "Beowulf, you handsome idiot you. Don't make me get the tentacles out!" Beowulf bowed his head in shame. "Sorry…" Double's face lightened up at The Wulf's expression. Saddened that he took it harshly. "Aw, it's ok my little Wulf. I forgive you." She rubbed his head apologetically. The moment was interrupted, when Marie cleared her throat. Double regained her composer. "Alright, just because I'm a creepy unemotional monster. Doesn't mean I don't have feelings too." "I don't think you're a monster baby." Beowulf gave a kiss to her cheek. Double blushed and returned it. "Thanks babycakes."

 **"Just how long has this been going for?"** Marie folded her arms. "Well he ... Taught me how to admire and use my emotions... And he's the only human to show me any kindness, since everyone else hates me." "Bro, you're monster form is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen and I don't hate you. Stop feeling down. Come ere." Beowulf pulled Double into a hug and she smiled, as he pressed her face to hers. They both made a hum sound in cuteness. Double resting her head on Beowulf's main after.

Marie's eye began to twitch. She couldn't deal with this much more. **"Can we just get back to the task at hand please!"** "Of course but please, don't tell Valentine! She'll tease me for months!" Double pleaded. **"Alright, just search. Beowulf, you help too."** "What are we-" Another interruption occurred, when they heard a cheerful voice. "Hey girls. I'm back!" Someone shouted, as they walked down the stonecase. "Well shit." Double turned into Zane. "Maybe I can get outta here with Beowulf." "Too late bud."

The interloper walked up to the trio. "Ah, good to be back in this fowl place. Oh, hey Beowulf. How's the relationship with "Zane" over there going? "Great!" "Knew you could crack her unemotional shell." Zane turned back into Double, though keeping the shades. "Wait, you knew, how?!" "He told me." "Sorry bud. Thought it would have been alright." Double facepalmed. "Great." " **BE QUIET ALL OF YOU! I JUST WANT MY huh?"** Marie noticed Valentine carrying it. Valentine noticed Marie's confusion. "Oh, sorry. I borrowed it for a while. Here you go." Valentine handed it to Marie. **"Uh thanks."** The vacuum curled around Marie's back, as her normal appearance came.

Marie sighed a breath of relief. **"Much better. Nice to have Pat back."** "Pat?" **"Not. One. Word."** Marie glared intensely at Valentine."Alrighty." Valentine smiled. "Why are you so happy?" Double asked. "Oh yeah. Just got back from fighting Brain Drain." "That reminds me. How come you get more screen time than us?" **"Yeah, I'd like to know that too."** Beowulf just grinned. "I've got my own story, so I'm cool…" Valentine took steps back. "Well… About that…" Double began to transform. "Babe look away…" "Kay." **"Speak Valentine…"** Marie's three giant skulls began to get closer.

Valentine just calmly stood still and took a breath. "Alright here's the reason." Double and Marie stopped their glaring and stood. "We **ll?"** Valentine took another breath. "It's cuzz… You guys are dead and aren't relevant!" Marie and Double just looked at each other, shrugged and began to chase Valentine up the stairs. "Listen it's not my fault! The big guy has other plans!" Valentine screamed as she ran, careful not to fall. "Look who's not relevant now huh!" Double transformed into the beast. While Marie just floated to Valentine. **"Prepare to be not needed!"** Marie screamed as she gave chase.

Meanwhile, Beowulf just sat down on hurting. "Eh they'll have their day. If anyone actually cares. On Behalf of the big guy, apologies for the inconvenience and very long wait. But soon, there shall be the final battle of Painw-" "Beowulf get up here and catch her!" "(Sigh) A guy can't get a break. See yous soon!"

* * *

 **Beauty and the Beast: Chapter Thirteen. Coming Soon.**


	17. A Real End (Part 1)

**Some of you must have thought it would have ended like this...**

 **I don't own Skullgirls.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Thirteen. A Real End (Part 1)**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter Thirteen

" **Finally!"** She screamed.

"Finally…" He muttered.

Finally

Finally, after so long, he would settle this unnecessary farce that had been put upon his shoulders for reasons he couldn't control or understand. Everything just had to get in his way. Whenever something had been going good for him, reality… No… Fate…. Yes. His enemy of old. Would grab him and chuck him down, right into the dirt again. Just to remind him that he wasn't someone that should be happy.

Meanwhile, a person who was also conflicted but for different reasons than the former, was also having thoughts of ending this "Nightmare". Her uncontrollable power, a new life burdened upon her shoulders and her friends and lover that she tried desperately to protected, caught in the middle. Now, her true power slowly being revealed… At last everything was in place. The stage was finally set where she would end everything.

Finally, it would be over soon…

* * *

Maplecrest Spring 5/6/2008

" _Alright Jonah, I'll give you one last chance to give up, so that I won't scare you if I catch you." Carol smirked evilly. A fake smirk that is._

 _It was a day off school, a Saturday afternoon and Carol, Filia and Jonah were playing a game of Hide and Seek. They had grown closer over the two months of meeting and had begun to have the utmost trust, faith and be comfortable around one another. You wouldn't see Carol without her two close friends by her side and vice versa. Everything was going amazing in her life. Unfortunately for Carol however, she was the seeker, due to losing at a game of Coconut Crack while Filia and Jonah hid. Fortunately for the brunette, she was actually quite good at being the seeker, which was unlucky for Jonah and the Blonde Medici who was actually caught first. Now Carol was hunting down the last of her pray. It would be a crime to say she wasn't enjoying herself._

" _I'm waiting. I really don't want to do it. Please come out?" She tried her best to make herself look cute despite how shy she was._

 _Meanwhile, somewhere hiding behind leaves and twigs, Jonah was closing his eyes and channelling some inner struggle. "Mustn't be bewitched, mustn't be bewitched!" At that point the gardener sighed, giving up. Jon silently breathed. "Oh, thank goodness."_

" _Alright Jonah… I really didn't want it to come to this but I'm going to have to scare you now." Carol sighed once again but secretly smiling._

" _Listen to the girl Jon. You'll be saving yourself a lot of bedtime." Filia chipped in, sitting on a log, which Carol jokingly called: The Caught Log. Creative? Perhaps… Not to Filia anyway, who huffed to herself._

 _She wanted to outlast everyone, not be caught in the first few moments! Her street cred would be up the wall at this point. The great Filia Medici, caught in the first few moments of Hide and Seek!? In seriousness, she didn't care. Still, she could agree that this was the most fun she had had in a while._

 _After finishing her little ponder, Filia open her eyes and watched silently as Carol searched for Jonah. The man in question being only a couple of feet in front of her._

" _It's obvious Carol, just look to the bushes." Filia muttered. Enjoying the show. At the same time, Carol was getting closer to the boy she was trying to find, though she didn't know it._

 _Jonah meanwhile, knew that she was right in front of him. He was going to keep quiet, before he noticed something. The front of the bush he was hiding in was covered in thorns! Now normally this would make a perfect defence but Carol wasn't looking where she was going and she was about to walk back right into them!_

 _Jonah quickly brushed the thought of losing to the wind, even though there was only a couple of seconds left. Gathering up courage, since he didn't like getting hurt (but then who doesn't?), he leapt out of the bushes shouting: "Carol watch out!" Carol turned around rather quickly and lead out a tiny squeal when Jonah came jumping out of his hiding place._

 _Crashing into her, Jonah rolled forwards, while Carol fell along with him. Landing on the soft grass, Filia came running over. "Nice save there Romeo. I was going to step in but I see you got it covered, among over things heh." Jonah looked up at Filia and just gave a shaky smile._

" _Yeah, well… It was the right thing to do. Carol I hope you're ok, didn't hurt you did I?" He called out, though he didn't look in front of him._

" _Um… No." He heard a squeak of a voice. Jonah then looked forward to see Carol sitting right on top of him. She was quite red in the face and Jonah was getting there too. "Oh… Er sorry Carol, um I hope I'm not uncomfortable?" He asked, regaining his composure._

 _Carol only said a little "No." while blushing like mad._

 _Jonah thought quickly of how to defuse the situation, he'd have to ask her to get up. THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE! However, he would face it with confidence!_

" _Um Carol, maybe it would be best if you'd just hop off me?" He suggested._

" _Um… Like… Like a bunny?" She squeaked a reply._

 _Jonah smiled inside. She truly was a gentle cute soul. "Yeah like a bunny." He replied, smiling at her._

 _Filia meanwhile, was just grinning like mad at the sight before her. She wanted to do something but then… That would be too easy! "(Their cute the both of them)." She silently thought._

 _Back with the cute couple. Jonah had agreed with Carol, to do a countdown for her to hop off. He was now on 2. Now 1._

 _Carol mustering all her pride, sprang up and off Jonah, just like a bunny. Landing on her two feet, though with a wobble, she grinned sweetly. "Hey! That… Was actually fun!"_

 _Jonah grinned back "Glad it was!" Now he could get up._

" _Um Jonah… Can we do it again?" Carol asked sweetly at him._

" _So suddenly I'm a trampoline?" He laughed._

 _Carol gave Jonah a dark smirk which almost made him shudder. He hadn't seen that before. Adding on to that, she gave a chilling "Maaybee." Before reverting to her cutesy self again._

 _Their other friend interrupted. "Seriously, I just have to say it: You two are adorable." Filia finally spoke. "But let's leave the games for today eh? Poor Jonah here must be tired." The blonde winked at him._

 _Jonah just rolled his eyes. "Why yes Ms Medici I am. Sorry about this Carol." He gave an apologetic look to her. Which Carol returned with a smile._

" _It's ok Jonah. Don't worry about it! Though can we sit in the grass and talk before we have to go?"_

 _Jonah looked at Filia then Carol. "Sure." He nodded. They happily smiled at his response._

 _A couple minutes later, they were in the beautiful grass fields of Maplecrest Park, as they sat and talked._

" _You know guys. I have to say, I'm very impressed." Filia eyed her two friends, as she picked out flowers and put them in a pile with Carol._

 _They had begun a race to see who could get more first. However, they just decided to work together in the end._

" _How so?" Jonah asked back at Filia._

" _Well a couple of months ago, you guys were… How to put it "Not very open" But now… Man, you guys sometimes won't shut up! Not that that's a bad thing or anything!"_

 _Carol just gave Filia a hug in response. "Thanks, Filia." She beamed, as she let go._

 _After the hug, Filia muttered a "Damn it" Though Jonah and Carol didn't hear it._

" _Well… I guess since we've become friends and after that promise we made… We stuck to it!" The brunette happily stated._

" _Yeah… Though it doesn't stop the bullying..." "Yeah…" Both Jonah and Carol suddenly turned a bit glum after agreeing._

 _Saying that, Filia quickly interrupted the gloom fest. "Hey, hey! Come on guy's. I ain't chop liver here am I? Who cares if they get on at you. They just don't understand yas! I mean look at me. Ms popular here and I'm your friends. Now you tell me if that doesn't break the stereotypical school friend thing."_

 _Carol looked a Filia and saw the determination in her eyes. Filia always tried to cheer her and Jonah up if they got depressed and that's what they loved about her. She was happy that Filia would always be there for her no matter what. Carol gave Filia an apologetic look. "Yeah you do. Thanks, Filia."_

 _Jonah just laughed at Filia's last comments. "Oh, yes you do Filia. Not a doubt about that. Thank you also."_

" _Welcome. Now come on guys, enough of the doom and gloom crap. Let's change the subject." Filia suggested._

" _Actually, I just have to say one thing." Carol interrupted. "It might be because you've rubbed off on us Filia heh."_

" _Yeah good point Carol." Jonah agreed._

" _Well you know… I just have that kinda effect on people." Filia boasted fakely._

" _Yeah and being popular" Jonah chipped in._

" _Hey! That wasn't my choice and you know it!" They all laughed._

 _Afterwards. Carol looked at both. "Though, there is another reason why I think I've grown more confident."_

" _Huh?" Jonah and Filia said in unison._

 _All eyes were on Carol. She was kinda nervous when she was aware people were looking at her but she let it slide. She continued "Well this was before I met you Jonah. 3 months ago, I was getting bullied by Kate-"_

" _Kate. Aw no Carol! Why didn't you tell me! I would have sorted her out." Filia was a bit angry and sad that 1: Kate had bullied Carol, even though she claimed she was always nice to her and 2: Carol hadn't told her about it. Beth and Eve were annoying enough but she didn't know Kate did it as well. She'd have words with them later._

" _I didn't want to cause a fuss." Carol looked down at the grass._

" _But still… Anyway, continue." Filia calmed down._

 _Carol looked back up. She felt that she'd leave out the paint and Kate's comments, she didn't want Filia getting on at them again. "Well they bullied me and stuff. I was sad and about to cry, when this strange man came up to me-"_

" _Wait stranger? Carol, you know you're not supposed to-"_

" _Jonah. I think we've interrupted her enough." Filia chuckled._

 _Jonah then thought of what he'd just broken "Ah… Yeah, sorry Carol. Please continue. We won't interrupt anymore."_

 _Carol once again smiled her sweet smile "It's ok guys. It just proves you care. Anyway, I was a bit afraid but then he just wanted to apologise for not getting rid of Kate and the others in time, since he saw what happened. To be honest he had this strange presence about him but he introduced himself and offered to help get rid of the paint with a tissue oops-"_

 _Carol looked at Filia with a concerned scared face, though she just replied with a "What?"_

" _Um, I thought you were going to interrupt."_

" _Nope. I promised I wouldn't remember?"_

" _Oh… thanks… Erm… But aren't you mad?"_

" _Oh yeah. Very. Still, proceed." Filia calmly stated._

 _Carol was a bit worried about what would happen after but still did what Filia asked. "So, he gave me the tissue. It helped a wee bit but still, it was the thought that counted! We then talked for a bit. I can't really remember what about though. What I do remember, is when he encouraged me to be more confident. Before he did leave though, I asked him if he was my friend, then he happily replied he was and said we'd meet again! The one thing that's annoying me though, is I can't remember his name or much of his appearance, since it was very brief but I'm so glad I met him! It proves that some people are not all bad. Some are nice!"_

 _Meanwhile, not to close to where they were seated, a figure watched from the bushes. "While some are not Chris." She smirked._

* * *

Lab Zero Autumn 3/9/2008

Why? Fate is cruel, yes but this cruel? He would almost laugh if he could find any light humour he had left in what was his "living body". Everything that happened to him but oh no, fate had more. The dreams didn't help nor the interactions with the pests. It all just built into something that made him stressed and even more miserable. However, his creations… They were different. Despite their mannerisms, he found himself comforted by them in some way. He didn't know why, they just reminded him of the times he would spend with his "soon to be" wed, dead fiancé.

On the other hand, emotions were a weakness. Victor taught him that "Do anything to keep the kingdom safe". That's what he had said or something, he couldn't quite remember. His mind couldn't remember things that happened close to his "Accident" but Victor had told him, though unintentionally, that emotions were a weakness. Save the kingdom by any means, emotions are one of the things that would get in the way. So, they had to be expunged. Yes, finally he would be done with these fools for good.

He turned to get comfortable, some of his black hair falling across his left eye. Never a good position to rest in, though, considering what he was sleeping in, he couldn't blame it. He found a release in having his helmet off, it helped him relieve some stress. Though, he had to put it back on after a certain time had passed, less his lungs die out. He could feel himself healing secretly, each day that passed. Burns were healing and so would his skin to an extent. They hadn't completely healed however and until the time they could, he'd have to keep it on.

Once again, he grabbed his helmet and put it on, while the safety locks clamped together and a small hissing sound of them connecting echoed in his ears. He looked down at the photo he had smashed before. The frame was still in good condition despite its fall. He was going to pick it up before he stopped himself, letting emotions again get the better of him would be bad in a situation like this. Time was not on his side. He lay back.

Brain Drain sighed aloud. His so called "Daughters" and himself, were gathering their strength, before the other fools decided to attack. It wouldn't take them long to find his Lab. Half an hour had passed after they had returned and still nothing. He guessed it was just his enemies planning. Perhaps they became afraid. If only that were true, then they'd leave him alone to finish his work, which was so valuable.

But again, why was he having so many dreams about his past? It was a foolish question to ask, for someone in his position. However, from what he could remember, all the dreams had one familiar person: "Her" Why? Was he subconsciously trying to convince himself to stop by using Christmas? Or was it the and if he was honest, unnecessary slight affection he was showing to his Creations?

Brain Drain shook his head, stood up from his very uncomfortable chair and walked to the window, that showed the widely spaced complex in all its glory. He looked back at his chair. Why did he still sleep and sit in it? It was probably one of the most painful experiences he'd endured. "I guess I could take that as a punishment. No need to replace it." He said aloud.

Looking back through the window, he could see his three creations down below, next to the wreck room. Robo Fortune was standing cross-legged and cross elbowed, her head down, eyes closed, leaning against the wall. While Fukua was just sitting on the floor, cross legged, looking around. Shamone had his eyes closed too. The green haired clone seemed to have an aura of sadness about her. He could sense it but he couldn't find the reason why. Painwheel meanwhile, he could just make out, due to Buer Drive sticking up, as her legs dangled off the banister, where she sat just above his other two creations.

He was glad her other half agreed on his views and goals, while the other didn't, he was fine with that; she would see reason soon. He was just happy he had all three of his… "Daughters" together.

Another thought that popped into his head was, perhaps maybe Carol could fight off her darker half's grip, after all he had the stronger psyche, yet he could not completely control her. However, he didn't consider that the only person who holds you back is yourself. He guessed that since Painwheel was basically Carol, she had a better way of keeping herself under chains. That reassured him greatly. No, he would not think of such negative thoughts. Everything was proceeding accordingly. Now to just deal with this petty resilience.

Jumping through the broken window caused by previous experiences, Brain Drain levitated down to a banister and walked along towards where Painwheel was sitting. His full power finally back. "You seem to be deep in thought." Brain Drain folded his arms, while standing beside his half creation. Painwheel looked up to her Creator and nodded. "Yes. Just thinking about what lies ahead. I'm receiving resistance from Carol but it is nothing, she has no control."

"Very good. Now are you prepared to fight your previous associates?" "Friends and yes. Remember I don't want them dead, I want them to join us." "I cannot guarantee that. They may resist. Rest assured, they will be dealt with." "But-" Painwheel protested. "No buts." Brain Drain walked past her. As he stood in thin air, he motioned for her to follow. "Come, let us make plans for their pathetic attack. Fukua, Shamone and Robo Fortune enough rest." Brain Drain commanded, as he floated down to them. Painwheel joined, with help from Buer Drive.

Both landed in front of them, as Fukua and Robo Fortune respectively stopped slouching. **"Beep. Boop. Is. CatNap. Time. Over?"** Robo stretched, a bit disappointed. "Afraid so, it seems." Fukua yawned. **"I was enjoying that."** Shamone groaned. "Enough of your complaining. I sense they are getting closer. _I wonder what entrance they'll use?_ " Brain Drain mused. "Quickly, I will explain what our strategy will be." He looked at the others. _"I guess I'll be fighting Filla._ _ **Fukua, do you really want to go through with this?**_ _I don't know. I want to make Father proud, yet I don't want to fight their group. Least of all Filia and Samson._ _ **Keep calm, we'll think of something."**_

Painwheel was having her own senses of doubt. _"I hope Jonah is doing ok without me… Filia as well…"_ "(So. You actually do care)." " _How did you?- It.. doesn't matter, be quiet! I'm in control now!"_ "(I won't stop fighting. You don't deserve to be me. The real me would never work for someone as pathetic and controlling as him! He took away our life and you're sucking up to him!)" _"Well perhaps if you understood what he was trying to explain to you before you let actions take over, you'd come to realize that he is just a victim like the rest of us!"_ "(Bullshit! Give me back my mind and body!)" _"This is going nowhere. Luckily there's a mute button."_ "(Don't you!-)" Silence. " _It will be over soon Carol…"_

Robo Fortune on the other hand, was just thinking about cheeseburgers. No surprise there. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. Squishy."** She fanticised aloud. "Fortune. Robo Fortune! ROBO FORTUNE!" Brain Drain shouted. **"Wah? Oh. Beep. Boop. Meow. Sorry. Thinking. Of. Food. Can. I. Get. Some. Later?"** Brain Drain gently facepalmed and shook. "(Sigh) Why did I create you?" **"To. Defeat. Painwheel."** "Smart ass." Painwheel replied. **"Hey. It's. True!"** "That reminds me about that Pop Ad I saw-" "SILENCE!" Brain Drain's powerful presence filled the room with dread, his brain was glowing in annoyance and impatience. Everyone felt the atmosphere and sheer psychic power with dread. **"Well. Beep. Boop. I. Just. Oiled Myself."** "Same here." **"Ditto."** "Wasn't that bad."

Brain Drain folded his arms. "If you are finished?" He looked on slightly annoyed but he remained calm as ever. The atmosphere and his brain turned to normal. He was getting used to their antics around him, though he couldn't tell if that was a positive or a negative

All four nodded. "Good. Now, since I'm finally back to full strength, I can finally use all my power. This means we can make a full sync psychic connection. What is that you may ask? It allows us to communicate through our thoughts, like before. However, also, it allows us to share the same contact and control through our bodies, so if any of us, well more importantly you four, are in trouble you can back each other up and if you are feeling tired or if you need any extra power, feel free to ask and I will lend you some of it. That is all. We need not discuss anything else, less we waste too much time."

"Yes **Creator!"** All four answered in sync. "Excellent. Before our "Guests" arrive, let us practice the psychic link. Remember to not strain your mind too much. We must calm our minds to the exact same level to achieve it, so we can become one hive mind. Now close and calm your brain. One last thing, if we achieve the connection, you might all have subtle changes to your personality and appearance." "I'm ok with that, you three in agreement?" Painwheel looked at her sisters and brother, they all nodded. All five stood in a circle and closed their eyes.

A few seconds later, Brain Drain's head started to glow. "Now I'm transferring my thoughts and power to yours, when it happens do so to everyone else." "I don't think I can take this." Fukua hesitated. "Relax Fukua, or else you won't be able to concentrate. Do not worry. I'm here to help you, in case you can't handle my incredible power." Brain Drain reassured, while also giving off a bit of his ego _. "Caring to the end."_ A voice said softly. Brain Drain snapped his eyes open. It was nothing. Luckily it didn't disrupt the flow. He closed them. Fukua, meanwhile, smiled to herself. "Thanks Cre-" "Father is fine." "F..Father. He does care!"

Painwheel and Robo's eyes shot open in complete shock. _**"**_ _Did he just tell_ _ **her to call him father?!"**_ They both shouted in their heads. **"Never thought I'd hear him say that."** Shamone muttered. "Are you three focusing?" "Ye **s**!" Brain Drains expression softened for a second, only for it to return to normal. _"Liars._ Alright, how is everyone doing?" He asked. **"I. Feel. Everyone's. Thoughts... It's. Weird… Like. Catnip!"** "(Sigh) It's a lot different than that but good. Now concentrate that power into your sisters and brother." Robo did just that. "So much knowledge, I can see so much… So much power!" Painwheel shouted, which was disrupting the flow. "Peace Painwheel. Don't let the power go to your head." "Yes. Sorry Father." "(You're calling him father now!)" Carol shouted.

Painwheel dropped to one knee. "Something wrong?" Brain Drain opened his eyes. "It's nothing creator father. I'm just still getting used to it." Painwheel reassured. "Try not to strain yourself. Can you continue, I can stop if you want?" "That's not necessary. Please continue." Both closed their eyes and Painwheel got back up. " _I thought I got rid of you_." "(Yeah well I'm still here and I'm staying. But fine, I'll leave you to get acquainted with Brain Head here)." " _He was showing concern! Does that not ease your doubts!?"_ "(How should it?! Screw this, have fun)." Carol ended their conversation.

* * *

Nightmare Crest/?

 _Carol woke back up in Nightmare Crest, on the hill. This time however, she was going to explore for a bit. Better that, then waiting for something to happen and listening to their annoying conversations on the outside._

" _I wonder…" Carol got up and began to walk down the small hill. She reached the open road and began to walk along it, looking at the houses and trees as she past. Carol turned Buer Drive to the side, so she could see if it had taken any punishment. Not too badly damaged, scratches, dirt and blood had sink in but Carol didn't mind. In fact, it gave off a more intimidating aura in her mind._

" _It's sad that you can't talk." Carol put her hand on the tip of the blade. "I would have liked a parasite that could engage in a nice conversation, like Fukua, Filia and that Cartoon girl: Peacock. Synthetic parasites I guess." The brunette sighed._

 _Continuing, Carol walked past more suburbs, when she noticed her house. It looked ok but some of the colour was blurred. Well that and everything was just purple, red and grey. Before she could decide whether she should go in, she heard a noise coming from the direction behind her. It sounded like crying. "Never thought I'd hear crying that loud. Least of all here." Carol said to herself. Regardless, she decided to go check out the noise._

 _Couple of moments later, she was back where she woke up. It appeared to have stopped. Weird. The brunette was going to dismiss it and walk on, when she heard it again. This time louder. It seemed to be coming from over the parrie (another term for small hill) "Who needs to walk?" Carol mused, as she flew up into the air. Only a couple of meters up, she then saw a person under a small tree._

 _Landing a couple feet away, Carol investigated the strange person. The figure had just stretched one of their legs out, while the other was staying as a knee. Curious, Carol walked over. "I thought I was the only one here. Is this some kind of prank?" Before she could walk any further, she then felt an intense pain in her stomach "Arrghhh. What…?" It was like something wanted to pop out of it. It slowly went away after and the ASG unit continued on her way. Popping her head around the tree, she saw only grass._

 _Carol looked about for any trace of the person but she found none. "Ok... It's gotta be somewhere around here." The brunette kept looking, until she heard a voice behind her. "Apologies but were you looking for me?" Carol turned but as soon as she did, her vison went blurry and her head started to throb in pain. "What, How?" "Are you okay?" The figure asked. It had the voice of a mature husky woman but Carol still could not see and fell unconscious._

* * *

Lab Zero Autumn 3/9/2008

" _Finally, she shut up."_ Painwheel muttered.

Brain Drain let go of Fukua's hands, as did all the others. Each falling one by one, they all clutched their heads, apart from Drain. "Well, do you feel enlightened by the wisdom and power of a disciplined mind?" Brain Drain folded his arms with pride. He was sure they would operate better as a team now. When they rose, they looked very different.

Robo Fortune rose first; her eyes were now pink with a red tint. Glowing in the rather dark facility, her colour scheme had now changed to Black and pink, with her gaps glowing red. **"Aaaaaaaahhhh. I. Feel. Less. Like. A. Fool. Now. Still. I Have. A Weird. Urge. To. Scratch. My. Ear."** Brain Drain looked on in interest. "Impressive. She seems more calm and intelligent, to an extent anyway."

Fukua rose next. Her eyes the same as both Brain Drain and Robos and her clothes like her hair: Black, with a now a much darker shade of green on her thigh-highs, and tie. The tint in her eyes glowing with the green and red, opposed to the red and pink iris in Robos. Shamone's eyes were pink, with a gold iris and his body was now black. Painwheel rose with her garb now black and her completely dark pink buer drive, also her skin looked much more black. On top of that, all of them now had markings on their body, some were thorns going into a sort of snake pattern on their legs and arms, a big Number 0 covering both their chest and stomach and some of their hair was now a bit spiker. Especially Painwheel's, her hair almost breaking the Skull clips.

"My body feels more at peace… I feel so calm and strong." Painwheel closed her eyes and felt the rush go through her. Brain Drain nodded his approval. "Excellent, it seems we've bonded quite well. Now a test. Fukua attack Painwheel, Robo Fortune look right at Fukua and Painwheel close your eyes." They did as commanded. Fukua went for a punch but Painwheel stopped it before Fukua got a chance to hit. "Enough." Brain Drain commanded. His daughters obeyed. "How did I do that?" Painwheel looked at her body, opening her eyes. "Hm. Because Robo Fortune saw what Fukua was about to do, vice versa for her. You see, we now share the same eyes. Everything you see I see. Everything I see you all see. Not just that, thoughts as well. Though, I hope you don't delve too much into memories and thoughts. It can stop the concentration and you can cut the connection off anytime you want." **"That. Sounds. Very. Impressive. Indeed. Beep. Boop."** Robo Fortune nodded in approval. "Ditto." Painwheel agreed.

Fukua turned to Robo. "Um sister dear, may I have that mirror again?" She asked. **"Sure."** Robo opened her stomach and gave her the mirror. "Thanks." Brain Drain intrigued, walked over to her. "Any particular reason you need this? You seem to be already filled with enough make up as it is." Fukua opened her shirt pocket, took out a lipstick tube and eyeshadow. She replaced the pink eyeshadow with a now black colour, on her brown skin and her lips. "Much better." "Ah I see, trying to match the colour of your changes to look like me?" "Well er… We have a bit of your features now, so I feel I should honour that by trying to look more like you. That and it's a pretty cool colour scheme. Sorry, I just like those types of things." Brain eyes went into a softer expression. "It suits you. _Why… Why did I say that?"_ Brain Drain at the same time, was worrying about his own mental state. He was being too nice. Why?... He just couldn't help it…

Fukua was surprised to see her father be so kind likewise. He still was blunt and prideful but he seemed to have let go some of his seriousness. It was interesting. Fukua handed the mirror back to Robo Fortune **. "Thanks. Now. All. We. Have. To. Do. Is. Wait? We. Do. Alot. Of. That. Now. A. Days."** "Agreed Robo Fortune. However, patience as always, is a virtue. You could always go and catch them or kill them yourself if you really want to?" Robo gave a yawn. **"Yeah. But. Where. Is. The. Fun. In. That? Besides. I'm. too. Lazy. For. Such. An. Important. Task. Send. Wheely. Over. There. Instead."**

"Yeah, like I could take on the three of them. Excluding Jonah." "I thought you'd be confident enough to beat them?" **"Likewise. Beep. Boop. Dear. Sister. Afraid. Of. A. Group. Like. There's? How. Shameful."** Brain Drain raised an eyebrow. "Since the brat still lives inside me, it would be a hard chore. She'd probably stop me from trying to hurt them. That's why it's perfect to fight them with these three here. So no Fortune, I'm not afraid." Painwheel sneered back at her fellow ASG unit.

Robo Fortune put her hands up in defence. **"Chill. Sis. Just. Asking. Was. All."** "Hmph cool." Painwheel grunted. Brain Drain began to walk back up to his office. "Alright, that's enough. Don't want the two of you at each other's throats already. Save that for the enemy. You may now rest until they arrive." He turned to Fukua. "Fukua if you wouldn't mind, could you join me? I wish to speak with you." Fukua blinked. "Uh yeah, of course. I hope we're not in trouble at all? **Please no."** Brain Drain did something surprising: He chuckled. Not a forced or evil one. A genuine laugh. "Of course not you two, stop worrying. Now please follow me."

Fukua did just that, while looking on with surprise at her sisters. She gave a quick glance back at them and saw their mouths wide open. She didn't have time to doddle however, as her father's commanding voice called her up. Soon, she was halfway up the metal steps. Down below Painwheel and Robo just looked at each other in utter shock. **Welllll… Beep. Boop. Meow… That. Was. Unexpected."** "On that we agree." Painwheel solemnly nodded.

Brain Drain opened the door to his office and stood back, offering Fukua to go in first. Fukua slightly blushed. "Th..Thank you. _**Ok, did he hit his head?**_ _"_ Brain Drain's only answer was his eye expression changed to more lighter tone, opposed to the more serious one. However, he did answer Shamone by saying a blunt "No" Which shut the ex-parasite up. Walking in after he closed the door, he walked over to his desk and switched on the lamp which barely showed any light at all, it fulfilled its job enough though. "I apologise for the lack of light. I have been meaning to get the lamp fixed but I haven't got around to doing that yet." "Oh no it's fine."

A silence came over the room as he sat down. The good doctor merely just stared out of the smashed window, while Fukua just stood there awkwardly. She then noticed the picture on the desk that Drain was sitting at. As if on cue, he turned his head to look at her, only to turn back around to see what she was hogging her attention. "I see you're admiring the frame." "I didn't mean too. I-" "It is fine." Shamone, who was also looking at the picture, pepped up. **"If you don't mind me asking, is that you sir?** Yes, I was curious about that too." Fukua added.

Brain Drain looked at the photo, then back at Fukua and closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes." He replied with a hint of sadness in his tone of voice. Fukua tilted her head to get a better look at the two people in the photo, then the frame itself. "Why is it smashed?" Brain Drain paused. "I… I smashed it accidently. However, fortunately, thanks to Robo Fortune, it doesn't seem to be in too bad condition." Fukua still curious wanted to ask something else. "And the woman in the photo?"

Brain Drain froze for a moment. Then got up and walked over to another desk on the left side of the room, next to the entrance of his "Private Office". This one was barely standing, missing one leg from a set of four and the wood was badly roughed up, bits of it peeling off.

Brain Drain pulled open one of its drawer's that seemed to be in quite good condition and pulled out a box. Covered in lovely maroon silk and admiring it for a second, he shut the drawer and walked back to his seat. Sitting down, he kept his eyes glued to it, until he looked at Fukua staring on in interest, then back at the box.

Almost smiling to himself. He answered back with another question. "Have you ever felt yourself losing a battle you cannot win. You don't accept defeat and In return for losing, you try your very best to forget and change who you are, only to constantly be subjected to something that takes you back to that battle you lost and finally you start to accept that loss and who you are?" Fukua couldn't reply. What did he mean? "Um. I don't understand…"

He once again looked at the box and then back at the photo. Sighing sadly, he answered. "I guess you could call her your mother." Fukua's eyes widened and Shamone almost choked. **"I thought we just had you?** Yeah, we didn't think there was anyone else who was our Guardian." He almost chuckled at the word "Guardian" Something he was definitely not "Well it's not surprising. You and Shamone haven't had any other contact with anyone… Adult related to this place, apart from Valentine but she is definitely not your mother, though she was friends with her." Brain Drain remembered their little arguments. You couldn't stop them when they went off. _"Valentine we're debriefing the mission." "Oh, I know. That's why I'm leaving." "Valentine! Get back here now!" "See you in the field Christine!"_

Brain Drain was taken out of his memory, by an eagerly questioning Fukua. "Ooh Father! If she was your wife, you must have gotten married, right? I can remember one time when I was learning about relationships in Nightmare Crest. It involves something called marriage I remember. Always wanted someone to be there for me. **Yeah, I know what you mean kid. Same here. So, how'd the lovely wedding go? You guys play some poker afterwards?"**

By that moment, Brain Drains head fell silent as he stared at the floor motionless. Fukua realised the situation very quickly and relented. "Creator… I'm sorry I…" "No no…" He interrupted.

It was silent before he replied. "Hm, we were planning to get married in the summer but I always forgot to propose to her and I never got that blasted ring, which I ironically have now. When I did finally propose, I was the happiest man alive… She passed before the wedding however… I know it wasn't Valentines fault but she could have still done something and then joining up with the enemy just made me lose all trust in her and I was alone. Even now, her motives are a mystery. Sorry I'm rambling… I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'm just feeling these emotions… That I thought were long gone…" "We understand. **Of course."**

Fukua and Shamone only sat and listened as he continued, before Fukua decided to do something crazy. " _(If it can work for me…)_ It was a long shot but she felt it would help. Standing up, she walked over to her creator and asked him to stand up. He replied with a confused look but stood. The two then stood there awkwardly.

Brain Drain just looked on in confusion. "Is this some sort of exercise or a test?" Since she was still not replying, he turned around to put the item on his desk. He would admit, though not aloud, that he was enjoying Fukua and Shamones company. It felt nice to confess his emotions that he couldn't fully understand, though he would have preferred a psychiatrist.

Meanwhile, Fukua went for her chance.

Brain Drain turned back, only to be met by a force bumping into him but it wasn't an attack. He then felt the force go around him, his eyes slowly moved down to check what was happening. Hands and arms wrapped around him and her body pressed against his, though only up to his chest area. He didn't really know he was that tall. Brain Drain looked on, not in disgust or anger but even more confusion.

"What is this?"

"Huh?"

"What is this… What is this thing you're doing to me?"

Fukua only smiled sweetly at him. "It's a hug. I just thought you could use one. **Wasn't my idea though."** Brain Drain only continued to stand in awe, until he remembered something that he had not felt in a while… He suddenly felt cold and could feel his body shaking… An emotion swept through him like a fire and it was burning more and more. He slowly felt his eyes water… But shrugged it off. Now he remembered what a hug was… He hadn't felt a warm embrace for a long time.

" _Are you shaking?"_

" _No… I'm not… I'm just not used to this…"_

" _Awww, are you nervous?"_

" _No… It's just… I only ever got hugged by my mother once… You're only the second person to do this…"_

" _And now you're the third._ I… I…" He tried to utter words. Fukua looked up at him, still smiling sweetly. "I'm guessing you haven't had a hug in a while?" Brain Drain's body admitted defeat and let itself melt into the warm embrace. He felt humiliated. A person of his legendary stature being hugged by one of his own creations… However, he was ok with her wrapping him like this. Memories good memories. It was a wonderful feeling and he didn't want it to go away… He stopped trying to fight mentally and joined his body.

"I… Yeah…" He continued to secretly battle with tears silently under his helmet.

* * *

Streets of New Meridian

Two Miles away meanwhile, a certain group had just left Yu Wans.

"Ok, we'll take it nice and slow, go over tactics and then go in. Now we need to be extra careful before we attack. First: We need to decide what entrance to use." A figure walked along the backstreets followed by 3 others.

"Why don't we go now and what does it matter what entrance we use?! Carol needs us! It's better than just talking!" Another voice answered back with grit.

"Calm kid. Well because I know Brain Drain better than any of you guys. He may be a perfectionist and a weakling in close combat but do not underestimate him. His intelligence and psychic prowess are not to be laughed at. There's a reason he graduated with top honours at University." The first voice replied to the angry one.

" **Hmph just because you go to Uni, doesn't mean that'll stop my fist going in yer face.** (Chuckling). Of course, Samson." Two other voices spoke up.

"Indeed. To answer your second question Jonah, we need to choose an entrance because we want to confuse the big-headed bastard, so we can launch a sneak attack on him. Though I doubt it will work, since he sees everything, if he concentrates enough." Valentine stepped out of the shadows.

"Seriously did you study the guy when he was asleep!? You know a lot about him nurse." Ms. Fortune inquired.

Valentine almost smiled. "He used to be a good friend remember and after his accident, I got to see a lot of his abilities. Trust me, he is not a pushover." The nurse's expression turned serious. "We need to take this situation as cautiously as possible. To win against them we need to think rationally and not just think with our fists." Valentine looked at the rest of the "Unexpected party" with a stern expression.

"Chill Nurse. Don't want you having a heart attack on us." Ms Fortune quipped in. Smirking at Valentine who just rolled her eyes, which basically said: "Not laughing and you're not funny."

" **Bummer. I like thinking with my fists too.** Aw Samson, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be plenty of fist fighting too!" Filia encouraged her partner. **"Hmph. We'll see."** Samson replied boredly.

Saying that, they continued walking. Filia and Ms. Fortune at the back and Jonah and Valentine at the front. "So, this is it finally…" Filia muttered. "Hm?" Ms. Fortune looked at Filia with a curious expression. "I was just thinking about all that's happened and now we're finally going to take the fight to them. I'm unsure about what'll happen. I mean… People could get hurt… Maybe even…" "Nahhhhh. Come on, don't think like that hairball! What good is there thinking on the negatives, you should just stick to the positives. Not just to reassure yourself but also because it's true! Ain't no such thing as wishful thinking kid. Heck I'm 20 and I believe it!" Ms Fortune gave a thumbs up to Filia. Samson responded with a happy **"Hmph.** Yeah… Thanks!" Filia replied, her confidence getting a major boost. Ms. Fortune just winked at her.

At the front, Valentine closed her eyes while giving a silent smile on the inside. "Well _said._ Alright, I've thought about which entrance we're going to use. Stay close and just follow me." Valentine called back. Everyone nodded.

Jonah in the meantime was trying to calm himself down after his outburst at Valentine. The woman in question's eyes darted down to look at Jonah with a concerned look. The others were starting a deep conversation it sounded like, so the nurse thought she could at least put him at ease somewhat.

"Hey." She nudged him. "You doing alright there, Lover Boy?" Jonah looked up at Valentine, blushing a little at the nickname she called him. "Trying heh…" Jonah shook his head a little. He was still trying to cope with Carol being taken and what he'd seen. Looking back up, he gave Valentine an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier too. I just… Want her back… I've only just met her again after months of not seeing her… I just I really want her to be ok… And seeing all… this… Well you know, takes some getting used to." Jonah nervously laughed.

Valentine smiled down at him. "Don't worry about it. It's good that you're trying to calm yourself too and we will get her back. Though, something is bothering me." Valentine looked and turned a corner, going through more dark alleyways. They were close to the docks. "Good." Valentine thought.

"How so?" Jonah asked.

"Well, before we got back, Robo Fortune did something to her. I don't know what she did but she did something to Carol and knowing what that group is capable of, it can't be good. Regardless, we will find a way and finally end this." She said confidently.

Jonah's expression turned serious. "Yeah. Is this the entrance we're going to use?" He turned his attention to the new surroundings as they stopped outside what appeared to be a sewer pipe, the barred gates that were supposed to be covering it were open and the lights on. Above there was a large bridge overhead and a toppled over abandoned truck that had "SATLCo" written on it, along with a boat next to the river.

"Yeah, this is the place. The Lab 8 residents used this to get out of our attack on the Lab a while back. I also used this escape route to get Avian to safety. Don't know where they are now though. Anyway, these tunnels connect all the Labs to one another. It was meant to be a way to safely deliver supplies to the other Labs but unfortunately the tunnels got boarded up or were caught in collapses. The ones that are left are still intact however, more specifically the one that leads us right under that Brain bastards nose and that's our bread and butter."

"Better leave the puns to me Nurse. Especially the buttery ones heh." Ms Fortune grinned.

"Shut up." Valentine ignored the cat's comments on her quip.

"Oh by the way, how are the new clothes?" Ms Fortune commented on her handiwork.

Valentine looked down at her new attire which consisted of: Short dark blue jeans which she had rolled up to her knees, with her custom-made white nurse trainers for foot wear and no bandages on her lower legs. On her upper body, she still wore her nurse uniform but it was now unbuttoned with a navy-blue tank vest top covering underneath and a sports bra as well. Face wise, she now had abandoned her pineapple hair look and instead wore her hair down with two long bangs covering her right eye which she also took the eye patch off, the rest of hair fell to her shoulders while a long flock of hair fell down near her left eye but not enough to cover it. The only thing she retained on her face was her neck collar. Overall it was a rather unique look for her, since many had never guessed she be one to cover herself so much.

"Perfect. Thanks for fixing up my uniform and shoes. Shame about my hat and bandages but eh I like this look. _Makes me feel more like myself than I did in a long time._ Thanks again."

"No problem. Shall we?" Ms. Fortune stretched her arm out for Valentine to lead the way.

Valentine walked forward into the tunnel before looking behind her. "Very. I'd just like to say something to you all before we go in. I never dreamed in a million years that I'd be able to fight on the right side again but I'm happy I'm back on team good. Hell, I never even thought I'd be stuck with you guys, some of which I have fought. However, now there's no more masks, no illusions. This is the real me. We may not have known all of each other long but it's been and privilege and honour. Thank you. Alright first steps to hell. Let's go give Satan a nice welcoming party." Saying that, the nurse turned on her heel and walked into the tunnel, others soon following, their spirts lifted by her little speech… Well except one.

" **Great. Thought she'd never shut up.** Samson…" "Thought you might say that." Valentine spoke softly. **"Kidding. You too nurse."** Everyone shared a laugh before they walked into the abyss.

"Here we go." Jonah breathed.

* * *

Lab Zero

It seemed like a century before Fukua finally let go. However, she did and Brain Drain was still trying to contemplate what just happened and stood motionless. Fukua meanwhile, was worried her hug had done more damage than good. Fate would intervene though, through a voice.

"What you said before… About me when you were at that fish's restaurant. You said I was a: "Control freak." He hated having to go down to such grotesque grammar.

Fukua ears twitched and she took a rather embarrassed pose. "Well I didn't really mean-"

"You were right."

"Uh… Pardon?"

"You were right. I am a control freak. I want everything to be perfect, my goals, make everyone happy... Is it because I care too much…? Am I insane? It's… It's not my fault… You look at a person like myself and you think: "I'm just babbling nonsense." And "And he's out of his mind. Preaching about saving the kingdom." Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the only one who actually wants to take risks for this blasted Country. I'm sorry for being so controlling and a perfectionist. I'm sorry for having such a big ego and anti-social tendencies AND I'm sorry for making you three the way you are. However, know that I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for an explosion to burn my flesh, mind and soul. I didn't ask for the death of my beloved fiancé. And I didn't ask to be in charge of THIS!" Slamming his fist down on his desk.

Another wave of silence. Until he sat and spoke up again.

"Evil and Good are simply a point of view. We're just used to seeing it through the hero's eyes." Brain Drain closed his eyes making his statement. "Prepare for the next battle. Go and leave me alone."

Fukua couldn't speak. Her voice had shut down. However, her other host would not keep quiet.

" **I understand. No. We understand father. And we appreciate everything you have done for us. We are sorry."** Shamone locked eyes with the closed eyelids of his fathers.

"I don't want or need your sympathy." He silently sneered.

" **It isn't sympathy. It's empathy."** Shamone shot back. At this point, he was looking at the now opened red bloodshot eyes of Brain Drains. He could see right into that helmet and it stared back unchanged.

Brain Drain then slowly closed his eyes again and rested his head upon his hand or rather rested his helmet on his needle knuckle. "Empathy… Heh. Interesting."

Fukua had finally found her voice. "Father." The eyes silently moved to look at the dancing red flames of Fukua's "I recently came to the conclusion that: I don't want to be like Filia anymore. I want to be myself. I've found new joy in many things and have, I think anyway, I better outlook on life than I did before. **Agreed.** I've also found out about the most important thing that ties us humans together: Love." Fukua silently smiled.

Brain Drain then thought of that day on the park bench… _"Remember, the most important thing in life is happiness and being loved."_ "Love." The word was almost alien. He looked again at Fukua. She was just like her in many ways. They all had a bit of her personality in them, even if they aren't even blood related.

Fukua spoke again. "I still have a lot to learn. I was only just born yesterday after all heh." Her expression looked stern with a hint of nervousness. "However, I do think that you have been neglecting us father. We do everything for you. We heed your every command and wish. We serve you honourably and faithfully. Each of us would risk our lives to save yours. You gave us life. "Stop it." Yet, we don't even receive any gratitude or even a single thank you." "Shut up…" You just prepare us for our-" At this point, Brain Drain picked Fukua up with his mind and gave her a gentle throw out of his office and out onto the Banister, slamming the door behind her as flew.

Fukua landed on her side. "Ow… Oh but that felt sooooo goooood." She shuddered in delight but quickly regained sanity "Wait, what am I doing? Jerk, he didn't have to throw me out! **Tough love kid. Tough love. Let's leave him for now. At least we were able to break him down somewhat.** Yeah." Fukua's lips crept into a smile, as she walked down the cold metal stairs.

He did have a heart in there after all. Underneath all that cold steel.

Meanwhile. _"Goddess damnit!"_ He shouted in his mind. _"Huh? Creator is something wrong?"_ Painwheel's voice popped in. " _Huh? Oh, I must have shouted too loud in my thoughts. No no. I'm fine just a bit frustrated. You don't need to worry however." "Well you know where to find us. Call if you need anything." "Thank you Painwheel._ I should take better care of what I say." He muttered.

He knew Fukua and Shamone were right and yet he despised that they were and he was not. In truth, he actually brought them up in order to spend time with them, since he had done the same for the other two. He felt it was unfair on Fukua and Shamone. Neglecting them? It was quite the opposite… But then, he hated that he wanted to spend time with her… What was wrong with him… What was wrong with him… "I don't understand. Why… Why… WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" He slammed his fists down on the table hard.

The impact made the table wobble and the picture on it collapsed from the desk and fell hard on the floor. The frame smashing as it hit.

Brain Drain immediately went to save it. "Christmas!" He almost cradled the picture as he picked it up out of the broken glass. "No, I'm sorry!" He muttered. The picture was in good condition, the frame however, could not be recovered. "No… I'm sorry… This was one of my only memories of you and I've broken it…" Though he was in despair, a thought then popped into his head. He could get Robo Fortune to repair it. Yes!

He was about to open the door and go out, when he noticed something on the back of the paper. If he had not turned it around, then he probably would have been blind to it the whole time.

Curious, he set it down on the now dented table and sat down himself in his chair. Brain Drain then peered down at it. Some of the writing was damaged so he decided to just psychically pick it up and read with his mind, that would recover any lost letters. His eyes widened when he saw: "My Beloved Drain Pipe. _Sorry couldn't resist_!" in a writing style he knew too Drain chuckled and then before he knew it… Began to cry. He didn't try to fight it this time. Tears streaming down his face. Since the water was blinding him, he couldn't see through his helmet. He took it off quickly and dropped it violently to the floor. Not caring if it was damaged or not.

Still laughing at what she'd wrote, he continued reading. His smile soon fell as he read on however.

"Hi Chris. If you're reading this while you're still recovering in the hospital bed, then that's good. Means I don't have to make a fool of myself in person. However, if you are out, well and we're married then I guess you should stop reading now. Still here…? Well, it's hard to know when you're in love isn't it? Lust can lead to many tragedies, it being a disguise for love but if you get this warm feeling when you're being cradled in the arms of the one you think is the one? Then it's an enchanting and fantastic feeling. Look at me, writing this and I'm still nervous and this isn't even in person! I guess I should apologise first for just being a wuss and second for when we get married. You see Chirrs… Avian found out even before I did but… I'm pregnant… Now you're probably really happy or really mad. I hope it's the former by the way… Chris stopped reading, put the card down on the table and collapsed to his knees.

Silence filled the room for what felt like an eternity.

The black-haired man then looked at both his arms and pressed a small button located on his right elbow. There was a hissing sound of safety locks being realised and smoke gushing out and disappearing. He then pulled off his right arm revealing his skeleton underneath. He then repeated the same thing for his left.

The synthetic nerves made his arms twitch a bit as he dropped both arms next to his helmet. Next, he gently reached for the picture on the desk with both hands and continued reading.

Well… I don't know what else to say other than sorry that this is so close to our wedding day that we'll hopefully not have to postpone. Strangely not getting big in the stomach but that's fine, probably just a late bloomer. I know he or she's in there heh… Chris… when we get married I want to retire, settle down and be with you and our child. Oh, yeah haven't told anyone other than Valentine, she's super happy for both of us and approves of us leaving. She'll probably want to take over as leader the prick but she'll suit it. Sorry I've gone off on a tangent but I really don't know what else to say other than I love you and I want to see you awake very soon. Finally: With all my heart Christopher Drain I truly love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and beyond. Get better soon.

You have something to look forward to when you wake up!

I'm glad I met you: Mr Geek.

From your beloved Present: Christmas…"

Christopher did nothing else but put both arms to his side looked up at the ceiling and then continued to cry a gentle pool of tears that formed beneath.

However, he turned the card around to the picture and crested his hand against the image of Christine. He then silently dropped the card and continued to weep silently in his Lab.

The card being drowned in a puddle of a man that realized he would have been a true Father…

* * *

Nightmare Crest/?

Painwheel awoke on the same spot she collapsed on and looked around her while also shaking her head to wake up properly. "Oh? You're awake. Greetings and Salutations my dear." Painwheel looked to the source of the voice.

What she saw was a very tall woman about 6.7 in height and who was wearing some very peculiar clothes. She wore a long turquoise nightgown that stopped down just past her knees, long sleeves came out from the nightgown that were red. Possibly from another form of clothing underneath. They were rather silky looking. Meanwhile, her lower clothing consisted off Red boots that appeared to be attached to turquoise stockings. Finally looking at her face, she saw amber eyes looking back at her and ponytail of turquoise hair flowing in the light breeze.

Painwheel only had one question to ask. "How come your hair is breezing in the wind, I thought this place was supposed to be suspended in time?" The woman in response gave a chuckle. "An interesting question from one so young. I would have thought you'd question my choice of attire. I suppose you're not one that judges, are you?" "Yeah, well look at me." Another chuckle. "Well to answer you, I don't really know myself. Now, a question for you my dear: Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Don't know what happened, just blacked out. Anyway, were you the person crying?" The woman stepped out from under the shade of the tree. It was then Painwheel noticed a yellow star on the woman's chest but it didn't mean anything to her. "Oh yes, that was me. I'm terribly sorry my dear. You see, I haven't seen my daughter in so long and sometimes my emotions get the better of me. Terribly sorry again. Allow me to introduce myself. I am: Annabeth or Anna for short. Please to meet your quittance Ms Carol." Annabeth did a curtsy and bowed.

It was then Painwheel's curiosity had risen. "It's a running gag that everyone knows my name now. How do you know?" "Heh how perspective and fourth wally of you. I've been watching you for quite a while now dear. Just sitting here watching, since I've got nothing better to do." She answered regrettably. Painwheel simply nodded. "So, you know what's been happening to me then?" "Yes and I'm so sorry that you've had to be caught in this unfortunate pointless battle. Though, I will tell you something: Don't blame it all on Brain Drain. He has suffered too."

Carol turned away. "Hmph. If he has suffered why didn't he just get someone to comfort him." She spat. "You forget that like you, he did not have many friends either." Carol merely grunted in response but she would keep that in mind. The woman in response merely sat down again, while Carol stood. "Nothing surprises me anymore after what I've been through but how exactly are you in my mind or this place?" "I'm not sure, suddenly I seemed to just be here. I was alone for a while, which was very depressing but slowly I seemed to get company, which was a nice change from being alone. Sometimes we could hear you shouting or talking but not for very long-" "Wait… Did you say company?" Carol interrupted.

"Indeed, she did!" Carol turned to see two more women walking towards them. One was dressed in a very Victorian dress that hugged the top of her body while her skirt went down to her feet. She wore wrist pearls bracelets on her bar arms and one that covered her stomach. On her chest was a golden strap keeping together her silk scarf, that also clipped a bit of her white hair which was tied up into a bun at the back, with her grey eyes almost piercing into Carol's soul, despite the new person having a smile on her face.

"Finally, we get to meet you in person opposed to your constant yelling." The other woman said. She had Violet hair with one strand covering her right purple eye and wore a shoulder less dress that had long silky sleeves, that seemed to grow in size as they went past her arms. The dress also like the sleeves seemed to get bigger as it went down her lower body. What was most distinguishable, was the web necklace that had an inverted cross at the bottom of it. She looked familiar but Carol couldn't quite remember.

Remembering what she said Carol apologised for her past screaming and they all sat down. "Oh and on behalf of our other fellow resident, I will say she won't be joining us due to her being asleep. The poor dear like you has had a rough time. If anything, she deserves a little rest." Violet haired woman bowed her head.

"I take it like Anna over here, you know what's been going on too?" "Yes and thank you for apologising." "Can I ask something else?" "Very inquisitive, isn't she?" The white-haired woman chuckled. "Hush. Yes of course don't mind her, she has a very playful personality despite her age." "Oh, ok. Um. If you have all been here for a while, how come I didn't see you's here when I was getting annoyed by my evil version?"

"Ohhhh her…" Anna's expression changed to anger. "Calm down now Annabeth. We were here Carol but we decided not to bother what was going on, as we didn't want anyone to know we were in here, aside form you but without interference. Now that we can finally talk, it's nice to meet you by the way Oh and don't worry, Brain Drain doesn't know about what we're doing. We are shielded from his gaze, so to speak." The white-haired woman answered happily.

"Explaining Anna's reaction. Your evil counterpart would usually go on a rampage throughout here but whenever she would destroy something, it would just remake itself, we had to move secretly a few times just to make sure she wouldn't find us." The Violet haired woman folded her arms. "Though it kept us on our toes, we wanted to have peace and quiet. So, when she finally left and was replaced by you, we couldn't be any happier to talk to our "host" I say host, since we don't know exactly why we're here-"

"Now that's not completely true!" The white-haired woman interrupted. "No, no no! We're not listening to that wacky theory again!" The violet haired woman snapped. "Aw come on. The other two believed me. Why can't you?" The white-haired woman almost pouted. "Because it's stupid and preposterous! She won't become like us, just because she has the blood in her!" During all this, Carol and Ann watched back and forth, while the other two argued. "There they go again." Annabeth shook her head in dismay.

Carol just gave the turquoise woman a confused look. "What do they mean: Become like you? All of you?" Before Ann could answer, the arguing was interrupted by a soft familiar voice. "Yes, all of us." Carol turned and her face turned to complete and utter shock. She couldn't speak. "Oh, you're awake. Sleep well?" The violet haired woman turned and asked. "Yes, I did. I seemed to have woken up just in time to see our new "guest" Hello again Carol." Marie smiled sweetly at her.

Before Carol could speak she was interrupted again. "Oh firstly, let me apologise for my actions before… I wasn't myself… But at least I'm able to meet you and say sorry now. However, I didn't expect it to be here of all places." Carol only nodded. It was then she noticed all of the women that were sitting down had something in common… They all had red eyes!

Carol finally finding her voice asked "All of you… Have the same eyes are you all-" "I guess we should tell her." Anna spoke up the others nodded. She was interrupted again by the girls standing up and going into a formation line Anna to Marie.

Slowly but surely, they all began to transform: Anna's flesh on her face began to melt away revealing her skeleton and her spine popping out like the others. The white-haired women's bun became undone and her long white hair almost floated in mid-air. Her left arm's flesh had completely melted away revealing her and rather big Skeleton arm. Her dress began to rip also. The violet haired woman's rib cage and upper legs began to show and her hair had now covered her left eye. Her hair floated in mid-air like the one before her and now Carol could see that a crown had grown out of her head, that also made 4 different bones popping out as well, two at the front facing down, made in a sort drill like manner.

Finally, there was Marie, who's maid attire was untouched before her spine popped out and it was curled by her vacuum and 3 big demonic skulls that surrounded her.

All four closed their eyes. **"In attendance."** They all said in sync. Before one by one, they opened their eyes after introducing themselves.

" **Annabeth: Woman of the Stars."**

" **Selene Contiello."**

" **Nancy Renoir: Queen of Canopy."**

" **Marie Korbel."**

Carol then saw their eyes gain the Skull insignia.

They Announced:

" **WE ARE THE SKULLGIRLS…"**

* * *

 **See you's very soon for the end... Again, Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	18. Four Skullgirls and a Girl?

**Still here and still writing.**

 **Enjoy this Extra Chapter 13.5. Four Skullgirls and a Girl?**

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Chapter 13.5

Nightmare Crest Autumn 3/9/2008

Carol looked on, still mesmerized and shocked at the sight before her. Previous Skullgirls here... in her mind of all places! There serious expressions and intimidating aura were almost making her shake and were basically telling her **"You piss us off. Die..."**

The ASG unit was for the first time in a long time: scared... her thoughts almost suggested running but she couldn't move. Hopefully they still knew who she was.

All four Skullgirls floated motionless and silent, looking slightly down. However, Carol noticed the Skullgirl with the large skeleton hand appeared to be slightly smiling which seemed to contrast the stern looks of the others.

The brown haired girl was about to inspect further when-

" **And explosions boom!"** The white haired Skullgirl spouted dramatically, waving her arms around.

The Queen of Canopy face-palmed in response, while the rest broke the serious demeanor **"(Sigh) We're supposed to be intimidating godly beings even without The Skullhearts influence and you just had to destroy that aura, didn't you?"** The elder woman looked at her fellow Skullgirl with an annoyed expression.

" **Hey, we practiced that for weeks remember, I thought we were going to add Fireworks?"**

" **Selene, dear Selene… HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS THE DAMNED HOLY TRINITY, ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ACQUIRE FIREWORKS IN THIS YOUNG LADY'S MIND!?"**

 **"You never know dear. I remember when I got some for my lovely daughter and oh... ...Sorry Anna..."**

 **"No it's alright... Not like you had a child... that... had an incurable disease and you became this so she... she... could be forever young... (Sniff) (Sniff)."**

The other Skullgirls could see the woman of the stars was overacting for effect. Anna turned to her left to see Marie offering her a handkerchief, which she smiled and gladly took **"Thanks Marie..."** She said, while blowing into the white silk, all the while the younger Skullgirl comfortably patted her back.

Nancy sweat dropped, before turning her attention back to the old hag in front of her **"Now, where were we? Ah yes... FIREWORKS!? HOW UTTERLY PREPOSTEROUS!"**

 **"You can't talk my queen. You have an appreciation for the wondrous devices just like the rest of us."** The white haired Skullgirl teased, with a hint of mocking in her voice.

 **"Apart from me... I... I was traumatized by them as a kid..."** Marie said with a sad but uncharacteristic tone.

 **"Oh, sorry Marie."**

 **"Selene if you're QUITE finished insulting our fellow brethren. CAN WE GET BACK ON TRACK!"** The violet haired Skullgirl raised her voice.

" **Hey, lower your voice. We have a child present."** Selene snickered.

" **LOWER MY VOICE!? I! I! I!"** The queens face was starting to melt off, showing more of her Skeleton.

" **Dear Queen Nancy, I believe you should calm down before your flesh completely melts off."** Marie softly encouraged.

Nancy looked about and then bowed her head in shame. Blushing like mad **"Forgive me young Caroline. Twas ill-mannered of me…"** Her skin reattached as she calmed herself.

Carol only looked at the four floating Skullgirls in front of her with a mixture of: Confusion and sadness. They all seemed normal and these four were Skullgirls? The Skullgirls noticed this and looked at Carol with a curious expression **"What?"** They all said.

"You four were all Skullgirls but you are acting like normal, everyday people."

They all smiled in response. **"That's because like Nancy said, The Skullheart is not influencing our actions or personality**. **Though we have retained our appearances and destructive power. For example, Marie if you would?"** Annabeth inquired.

" **Pleasure."** Marie nodded and closed her eyes in a concentrating like manner. In mere seconds, two gigantic skull like hands, infused with rubble, rose from the ground. They then smashed together the houses from the suburbs into a ball and threw them away.

" **So you see,"** The rubble landed in the beautiful grey fields and a bloated storm of dust came past the five. **"we still have our awesome power."** The turquoise woman smiled, as dust went past her face.

The ASG unit was in awe at the strength and intimidating prowess. "That's… Yeah… Um… Can I ask something else?" Carol asked, seeming to revert to her shy personality and looking away.

In response, Selene floated over, putting her large skeleton hand on the girls shoulder, getting Carol to look up at her. **"Aw. Sweetie, there is nothing to be afraid of. We may look terrible and mighty but we're still human. Well… To an extent anyway."** She chuckled. **"So please ask anything you want."** The singer smiled again.

Looking at her face, Carol could see that the white-haired woman was very beautiful. Especially with her lovely blank hair floating around like a dancer. "Well… I um… It's just I wanted to know if you had anything to do or know about the voices in my head…" Carol asked shyly.

Selene's face then turned serious. **"That… was us unfortunately... though not in the way you think... It does have something to do with Skullgirls… So yes we do know… sadly..."** The Contiello choose her words carefully **"Our other brethren don't seem to be here however, I think I know why they haven't taken physical form… They… are just echoes in your head opposed to us and that's the voices you're hearing."**

" **Why is that?"** Marie asked. Floating over to the two girls. Along with Nancy and Annabeth, who were saddened at being reminded.

Selene floated a few meters away and turned around. **"It's due to their wishes being corrupted, that all the other Skullgirls can't have any physical presence in here, except for the screams of their own damnation. We are an exception, since our wishes were not fully corrupted."**

" **So, all the other Skullgirls wishes were…"**

" **Yes Marie. Pure selfish and look where that has got** **them."** Selene looked down in shame. Deep down she did regret what she did and to make matters worse... Others were still suffering because of her catastrophic decision.

Annabeth turned to address the young girl. **"My dearest Carol. We are very sorry that you have had to deal with all of this. It must have been terrible for you, hearing all those wails, taunts and screams. We are no exception either. Once again from all four of us. Please accept our deepest apologies!"** All four bowed their heads.

Once again, Carol was in dumbfounded. All four of the deadliest Skullgirls (in her opinion anyway), had just bowed in apology before her. Taking her time to get her bearings she replied queitly "Er… Ladies… It's ok… … None of this is your fault. You were brought in here for some unknown reason and I understand that. I just wish you four could have rested in peace after you were killed." Carol stated in a sad tone.

" **It's not so bad. I kinda like it here!"** Selene cheered with some out of nowhere optimism.

" **Wish I could share your enthusiasm. Dearest Selene."** Nancy sighed.

Curiosity getting the better of her again, Carol asked another question. "Um, why do all Skullgirls float, is it a tradition?"

The other girls merely tapped their chins. **"Um. I never really thought about it dear. Maybe it's for us to be scary or how you young ins say it "Cool?"**

" **Wrong generation Ann…"**

" **Hush you! Though, looking at us now, it is a bit silly."** Annabeth laughed.

" **I like being able to float. Means I don't have to use my legs."** The Contiello pretended to stretch.

" **Well aren't you lazy Selene."** Nancy put her arms to the side while closing her eyes slightly.

" **Yes, Nancy I am."** The older Skullgirl glared back.

" **That reminds me. In the past; when you were alive, your so called "powers" were always very bizarre and flashy. Trying to show off?"**

" **Don't be ridiculous. I was angry at the Medici for attacking my family! It probably just came with my transformation."**

" _ **So it seems others have been hurt by them as well."**_ Marie muttered. Noticing this, Annabeth put her skeleton hand on the young Skullgirls shoulder for comfort… meanwhile.

" **Besides dear Nancy,"** The Contiello continued, while forming a nasty smirk on her lips **"it's a lot more sublime than your unappealing morbid powers and that stupid grisly crown on your head."**

Nancy gritted her teeth **"You take that back! My crown is far from grisly! You wannabe macabre singer!"**

" **Oo~oh good one. Got any more?"**

" **Oh yesss… many more…"**

They glared daggers at one another, while at the same time their forming shit eating grins were becoming so wide, that the skin edges of their mouths appeared to be tearing off.

" **Now, ladies we're all Skullgirls here. So, please end this farce. I don't understand why you two are always bickering and this will probably shock both of you, but all four of us ARE morbid… We're dead."** Anna folded her arms disapprovingly, while also noticing the ground was shaking like a sick puppy.

Nancy held her skeleton arms up in defence **"I er... Hmm... Good point… but listen. It's not that I don't like Selene. On contraire, she has a nice nature and beautiful singing voice; as a Contiello should have. It's just her preposterous stupid theories!"**

" _ **Gee thanks…"**_

Nancy continued. **"They make no sense! Well apart from the one we just talked about but that's not the point!"**

" **Well what is the point then?"** Marie chipped in.

" **The point is-"**

" **There is no point ha!"** Selene interrupted, laughing.

Nancy's eye twitched. **"Selene… YOU!"**

" **SILENCE!"** Annabeth screeched as the entire distorted world of Nightmare Crest shook.

Meanwhile…

"Ow." Painwheel muttered.

" **Beep. Boop. Something. Wrong?"** Robo asked.

"No just a little headache. It's fine." Painwheel rubbed her head.

" **Everyone's. Getting. Those. Now. A. Days**..."

* * *

 **Cheers to those who have stuck around reading this. It'll all come ahead soon. Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


End file.
